Η Πρώτη Ημέρα Της Υπόλοιπης Ζωής Μου
by renoui
Summary: Η Ρενέσμε φτάνει στην ωρίμανση και ξεκινά να βλέπει διαφορετικά τον εαυτό της, τον κόσμο γύρω της και τον Τζέικομπ. Πώς θα δεχτεί τις αλλαγές αυτές η οικογένεια της; Πώς θα εξελιχθεί η σχέση της με τον μεταμορφιστή και πώς θα αντιδράσει εκείνη στο πέρασμα από την παιδικότητα στην ενηλικίωση; Πώς θα καταλήξει η υπόλοιπη ζωή της μετά την πρώτη ημέρα;
1. Πρόλογος

**Πριν από τέσσερα χρόνια ακριβώς ανακάλυψα το FanFiction με τα αποτελέσματα που βλέπουμε σήμερα. Τότε έγραψα μία πρωτόλεια ιστορία για την Ρενέσμε και τον Τζέικομπ, την οποία αποφάσισα να μοιραστώ μαζί σας έπειτα από μερικές διορθώσεις. Μέσα στο επόμενο διάστημα θα την ανεβάσω ολοκληρωμένη. Ελπίζω να την βρείτε διασκεδαστική παρά τις όποιες αδυναμίες της. Είναι μία διαφορετική προσέγγιση από τα Ερωτικά Θραύσματα, κάτι που φαίνεται αμέσως πιστεύω. Όπως πάντα στηρίζομαι στα σχόλια σας και τις εντυπώσεις σας. Επίσης, το ξέρετε πια, δεν μου ανήκει τίποτα εκτός από την αποδοχή σας. Καλή ανάγνωση!**

 **ΠΡΟΛΟΓΟΣ**

Οι τελευταίοι βρικόλακες έφυγαν λίγο πριν δύσει ο ήλιος. Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν μπόρεσε επιτέλους να αναπνεύσει ελεύθερα – μεταφορικά μιλώντας. Οι περασμένοι μήνες ήταν γεμάτοι εντάσεις και δράματα. Πρώτα η εγκυμοσύνη της Μπέλα, η μετάλλαξη της, ύστερα η γέννηση της Ρενέσμε, η γρήγορη ανάπτυξη της, η ανάμειξη της Ιρίνα, η απειλή των Βολτούρι. Τόσα γεγονότα και ούτε στιγμή να μπορέσει να σταματήσει να σκεφτεί τι του συνέβαινε. Όχι με όλες αυτές τις απανωτές εξελίξεις και όχι με τόσους επισκέπτες και τις συνεχείς φωνές τους μέσα στο κεφάλι του. Τώρα είχε έρθει επιτέλους η ώρα να ηρεμήσει.

Οι εχθροί με τους κόκκινες μανδύες είχαν νικηθεί και αποχωρήσει ντροπιασμένοι αφήνοντας τους ήσυχους τουλάχιστον για το άμεσο ακόλουθο διάστημα. Η Άλις με τον Τζάσπερ είχαν επιστρέψει φέρνοντας καλά νέα από τον Αμαζόνιο για την πορεία της Ρενέσμε και πρόσθετους φίλους και συμμάχους και οι Ντενάλι είχαν αναχωρήσει χωρίς καμία κακία για τον χαμό της αδερφής τους παίρνοντας και τον Γκάρετ μαζί για μία καινούργια ζωή χορτοφαγίας και συντροφικότητας. Η δική του οικογένεια ήταν καλά και ευτυχισμένη έχοντας περάσει μία δυσκολία που την κατέστησε πιο δυνατή και ενωμένη από πριν.

Το μόνο που επιθυμούσε πλέον από την ζωή του ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν ήταν να μπορέσει να ζήσει για λίγο φυσιολογικά – όσο αυτό ήταν εφικτό με την δεδομένη κατάσταση του. Θα ήθελε να έπαιρνε την γυναίκα και την κόρη του και να έφευγαν κάπου μακριά, οι τρεις τους, χωρίς να γνωρίζουν κανέναν και κανένας να μην γνωρίζει για αυτούς. Ωστόσο είχαν υποχρεώσεις προς άλλους ανθρώπους είτε τους άρεσε είτε όχι και εξάλλου ήξερε, πως η Μπέλα δεν ήταν έτοιμη να αφήσει ακόμα τον πατέρα της και να εξαφανιστεί. Άλλωστε με την φυσιολογία της Ρενέσμε θα τους ήταν δύσκολο να συγχρωτιστούν με την ανθρώπινη κοινωνία και να χαθούν μέσα στο ανώνυμο πλήθος.

Θα μπορούσαν να βρουν ένα τελείως απομονωμένο μέρος να κατοικήσουν, όμως ο Έντουαρντ δεν ήθελε να εξαναγκάσει την μοναχοκόρη του να μεγαλώσει τελείως μόνη σε πλήρη αποξένωση από τους πάντες και τα πάντα. Ήταν αρκετό που δεν θα μπορούσε να πάει σχολείο και να ζήσει όπως τα κανονικά παιδιά. Επιπλέον δεν γινόταν να της στερήσει την παρουσία των υπόλοιπων αγαπημένων της προσώπων ούτε να στερήσει εκείνη από αυτούς. Η μικρούλα του είχε καταφέρει να κερδίσει απόλυτα την καρδιά όλων των μελών της οικογένειας του αλλά και του παππού της Τσάρλι και μέχρι και των λύκων και των Κιγιέτ.

Φυσικά υπήρχε πάντα και ο Τζέικομπ. Ο Τζέικομπ που δεν έκανε ρούπι μακριά της και τυχόν απομάκρυνση της από εκείνον θα σήμαινε αυτόματα την καταστροφή του. Δεν μπορούσε να του το κάνει αυτό. Όχι μετά τα όσα πέρασαν μαζί και το πόσο δίπλα τους στάθηκε στην μάχη με τους Βολτούρι. Όπως και να είχε ήταν και η Ρενέσμε δεμένη μαζί του όσο και εκείνος μαζί της. Ήταν το προορισμένο ταίρι της και αυτό ο Έντουαρντ δεν γινόταν να το αρνείται όσο και αν επέμενε να εθελοτυφλεί. Δεν είχε σκοπό να εμποδίσει την εξέλιξη της σχέσης τους. Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν λίγο παραπάνω χρόνο.

«Θα κάνεις ρυτίδες τόσο πολύ που σκέφτεσαι.»

Ο νεαρός βρικόλακας χαμογέλασε σαρκαστικά και έστρεψε το βλέμμα του μακριά από την τζαμαρία του πρώτου ορόφου, από όπου έβλεπε τον κήπο από κάτω του και την Ρενέσμε να παίζει χαρούμενα μαζί με τον Τζέικομπ στην λυκίσια μορφή του. Τα μάτια του αντίκρισαν την όμορφη κοπέλα που η φύση τού είχε χαρίσει για σύντροφο. Ανέκαθεν την λάτρευε, ωστόσο μέχρι εκείνη την ημέρα έτεινε να υποτιμά τις ικανότητες της. Όμως όχι πλέον, όχι μετά την δυνατή και γεμάτη αυτοπεποίθηση και πυγμή γυναίκα στην οποία είχε εξελιχθεί κατόπιν της μεταμόρφωσης της. Είχε δίκιο εξ αρχής. Ήταν γεννημένη να γίνει βαμπίρ.

Η Μπέλα Κάλεν γλίστρησε γεμάτη χάρη την απόσταση που την χώριζε από τον άντρα της και τύλιξε τα παγωμένα της μπράτσα απαλά γύρω από την μέση του, ενώ εκείνος την αγκάλιασε τρυφερά από τους ώμους προσφέροντας της ένα στοργικό φιλί στην κορυφή του κεφαλιού. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και το γλυκό άρωμα του γέμισε τις αισθήσεις της από άκρη σε άκρη. Δεν επρόκειτο να βαρεθεί ποτέ να υπάρχει δίπλα του και έπειτα από την πρόσφατη περιπέτεια τους αυτή ήταν μία ευλογία που δεν θεωρούσε καθόλου δεδομένη. Ήταν μαζί, αγαπημένοι περισσότερο από ποτέ, και ξεκινούσαν ένα καινούργιο ειρηνικό κεφάλαιο στην από κοινού ζωή τους με την κορούλα τους.

«Είναι κυριολεκτικά αχώριστοι,» σχολίασε καλοπροαίρετα κοιτώντας και η ίδια έξω από το παράθυρο και αντιλαμβανόμενη, πως ο άντρας της παρακολουθούσε το δίδυμο του Τζέικομπ με την Ρενέσμε.

Τον αισθάνθηκε να σφίγγεται γύρω της και αποτραβήχτηκε ελαφρά από κοντά του, για να δει τι συμβαίνει.

«Μην μου πεις, ότι ακόμα δεν συμφωνείς,» ζήτησε να μάθει απορημένη.

«Όχι, συμφωνώ,» την καθησύχασε εκείνος. «Πώς θα μπορούσα άλλωστε ύστερα από όλα όσα διεξήχθησαν. Όμως... να, σκεφτόμουν, μήπως ζητούσαμε από τον Τζέικομπ να μην της μιλήσει από τώρα για το αποτύπωμα.»

«Αλλά;»

Ο Έντουαρντ έπιασε τα χέρια της στα δικά του και έπλεξε τα δάχτυλα τους μεταξύ τους φιλώντας τα δικά της μαλακά πριν της απαντήσει κοιτώντας την σοβαρά κατά πρόσωπο.

«Είναι τόσο μικρή ακόμα. Ξέρω πως είναι ο ιδανικός για εκείνη και το προδιαγεγραμμένο της ταίρι και όχι μόνο εξαιτίας του αποτυπώματος. Βλέπεις ότι τον δαγκώνει συνέχεια, είναι ο μόνος στον οποίον το κάνει. Πιστεύω, είναι επειδή αποτελεί τον σύντροφο της και από την βρικολακική της πλευρά. Όπως εσύ ήσουν για εμένα. Είσαι για εμένα. Και ούτε έχω την οποιαδήποτε επιθυμία να μπω ανάμεσα τους ή να εμποδίσω την φύση στην προβλεπόμενη της πορεία κάνοντας και τους δύο δυστυχισμένους. Εν τούτοις θα μεγαλώσει ήδη σε ένα πολύ προστατευμένο περιβάλλον με ελάχιστες ξένες επιρροές και δεν θέλω να αισθανθεί και άλλο φυλακισμένη.

»Θέλω να είναι ελεύθερη να μπορεί να διαλέξει ό,τι και όποιον θέλει. Δεν έχω αυταπάτες, πως αυτός δεν θα είναι ο Τζέικομπ, αλλά όταν αυτό γίνει, θέλω να έχει γίνει, επειδή θα το έχει διαλέξει και συνειδητοποιήσει η ίδια και όχι γιατί θα της το έχει πει εκείνος ή εμείς. Άλλωστε η ιστορία τους περιλαμβάνει και τόσα άλλα δυσάρεστα γεγονότα, την σχέση σου μαζί του, την σύγχυση με την εγκυμοσύνη σου. Θεωρώ, πως δεν είναι ακόμα καιρός να πληροφορηθεί τέτοιες λεπτομέρειες. Για αυτό προτείνω να ζητήσουμε από τον Τζέικομπ να μην της μιλήσει. Όχι, πριν σιγουρευτεί πρώτος για τα δικά της αισθήματα.»

Η Μπέλα γύρισε την ματιά της και παρατήρησε έξω από το παράθυρο την κόρη της να τρέχει γύρω από ένα δέντρο προσπαθώντας να αποφύγει τον Τζέικομπ που δήθεν την κυνηγούσε˙ οι πορφυρές της μπούκλες να αντανακλούν πύρινες τις τελευταίες ακτίνες του ήλιου όπως το κοκκινωπό τρίχωμα του Τζέικομπ.

«Είναι τόσο μικρή,» είπε χαμηλόφωνα. «Και μεγαλώνει τόσο γρήγορα.»

Κούνησε αδιόρατα το κεφάλι της λες και προσπαθούσε να απαλλαγεί από δάκρυα που όμως δεν μπορούσαν να τρέξουν.

«Έχεις δίκιο,» κατένευσε τελικά. «Θα ζητήσουμε από τον Τζέικομπ να μην της πει τίποτα. Όχι, πριν να είναι έτοιμη.»

Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν έγνεψε καταφατικά ικανοποιημένος από την απόφαση που είχαν πάρει μαζί για μία έστω και μηδαμινά φυσιολογική ζωή.


	2. Κεφάλαιο 1: Τα γενέθλια

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1: ΤΑ ΓΕΝΕΘΛΙΑ**

Κοιμόμουν βαθιά, όταν ένιωσα ένα κρύο χέρι να μου χαϊδεύει απαλά τα μαλλιά και μία μελωδική φωνή να μου ψιθυρίζει γλυκά στο αυτί.

«Χρόνια πολλά, καρδιά μου.»

Άνοιξα τα βλέφαρα μου και αντίκρισα το όμορφο πρόσωπο του πατέρα μου να μου χαμογελά. Οι ίριδες του λαμπύριζαν μέσα στο ημίφως, ίδια κεχριμπάρια. Του χαμογέλασα με την σειρά μου και εκείνος έσκυψε και μου έδωσε ένα τρυφερό φιλί στο μέτωπο. Τα χείλη του ήταν κρύα σαν μετάξι.

«Καλημέρα, μπαμπά.»

«Καλημέρα, άγγελλε μου.»

Με κοίταξε έντονα στα μάτια επικοινωνώντας μου όλη την αγάπη και την αφοσίωση που ένιωθε για εμένα.

«Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω, ότι πέρασαν οκτώ χρόνια από την ημέρα που γεννήθηκες.»

Έσκυψε και με φίλησε ξανά στο μέτωπο, όταν εκείνη την στιγμή άνοιξε η πόρτα και εμφανίστηκε η μητέρα μου.

«Καλημέρα,» με χαιρέτισε με την μελιστάλαχτη φωνή της και πλησίασε το κρεβάτι.

Ανασηκώθηκα στο στρώμα και με αγκάλιασε σφιχτά.

«Χρόνια πολλά, μωρό μου.»

«Ευχαριστώ, μαμά.»

Στάθηκε όρθια δίπλα στον πατέρα μου, ο οποίος την έπιασε στοργικά από την μέση. Έμοιαζαν και οι δύο πολύ συγκινημένοι. Αν μπορούσαν να κλάψουν θα είχαν κλάψει, αλλά οι βρικόλακες δεν δακρύζουν.

«Λοιπόν,» είπε ο πατέρας μου καθαρίζοντας μηχανικά τον λαιμό του προσπαθώντας να αποφορτίσει την ατμόσφαιρα. «Φεύγουμε, για να σε αφήσουμε να ετοιμαστείς. Θα περιμένουν και οι άλλοι να σου ευχηθούν»

«Εντάξει, κατεβαίνω σε λίγο.»

Απομακρύνθηκαν όσο διακριτικά είχαν έρθει κλείνοντας σιγανά την πόρτα πίσω τους. Σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι και πήγα μέχρι το παράθυρο. Τράβηξα τις βαριές κουρτίνες και ένας ασθενικός ήλιος κατρακύλησε μέσα στο δωμάτιο. Το δέρμα μου άρχισε να αντανακλά ανεπαίσθητες χρυσές ανταύγειες. Μία από τις σπάνιες ηλιόλουστες ημέρες στο Φορκς. Αφήνοντας το τζάμι ανοιχτό πίσω μου κατευθύνθηκα στο προσωπικό μου μπάνιο. Στάθηκα μπροστά από τον καθρέφτη περιεργαζόμενη το είδωλο της κοπέλας που έβλεπα απέναντι μου.

Σάββατο, 10 Σεπτεμβρίου. Τα γενέθλια μου. Σήμερα γινόμουν οκτώ χρόνων. Σήμερα γινόμουν δεκαοκτώ χρόνων. Σήμερα ολοκληρωνόταν η ανάπτυξη μου. Σήμερα άρχιζε η πρώτη ημέρα της υπόλοιπης ζωής μου. Μπορεί να σε τρελάνουν λίγο αυτά τα πράγματα, αν τα σκέφτεσαι για πολλή ώρα. Δεν μπορούσα να συνειδητοποιήσω ακόμα, ότι αυτή η νεαρή γυναίκα με τα καστανοκόκκινα μαλλιά και τα αμυγδαλωτά μάτια ήμουν εγώ. Χαμογέλασα και χαμογέλασε και εκείνη μαζί μου. Είχε γλυκό χαμόγελο. Είχα γλυκό χαμόγελο.

Ήταν από τα ελάχιστα πράγματα που δεν είχαν αλλάξει δραματικά πάνω μου όλα τα χρόνια της ζωής μου. Όλο το υπόλοιπο κορμί μου ήταν σαν να το γνώριζα κάθε ημέρα από την αρχή. Οι ρυθμοί ανάπτυξης μου ήταν τόσο έντονοι που δυσκολευόμουν να τους παρακολουθήσω. Είχα γεννηθεί ένα μήνα μετά τη σύλληψη μου και είχα φτάσει στην ηλικία των δεκαοκτώ μέσα σε οκτώ χρόνια, όπου θα παρέμενα εμφανισιακά για την υπόλοιπη διάρκεια της ζωής μου, η οποία προβλεπόταν αιώνια.

«Έχεις ακόμα μέλλον, αδερφούλα,» είπα κοροϊδευτικά στην αντανάκλαση μου βγάζοντας της χλευαστικά την γλώσσα μου.

Αφού πλύθηκα και ετοιμάστηκα, επέστρεψα στο δωμάτιο μου για να ντυθώ. Φόρεσα ένα άσπρο κοντομάνικο φόρεμα που μου έφτανε λίγο πιο πάνω από το γόνατο και άσπρες μπαλαρίνες. Βούρτσισα τα μαλλιά μου και τα άφησα να πέφτουν κυματιστά μέχρι την μέση μου. Μόλις τακτοποίησα το κρεβάτι μου, κατέβηκα στον ισόγειο του σπιτιού μας και κατευθύνθηκα προς την κουζίνα, όπου βρήκα τους γονείς μου να μού ετοιμάζουν πρωινό.

Έκατσα σε ένα από τα σκαμπό μπροστά από τον πάγκο και η μητέρα μου μού σέρβιρε ένα πιάτο μοσχομυριστές βάφλες με πραλίνα. Ήταν υπέροχες, όπως κάθε τι που έφτιαχνε. Συνέχιζε να είναι καλή μαγείρισσα, παρότι η ίδια είχε να φάει συμβατικό φαγητό εδώ και οκτώ χρόνια.

Εκείνη την ώρα χτύπησε το κουδούνι και ο πατέρας μου πήγε να ανοίξει.

«Δέχεστε επισκέψεις;» άκουσα την γνώριμη φωνή της θείας μου της Άλις.

Όλη η οικογένεια μου είχε έρθει να μού ευχηθεί χρόνια πολλά.

«Πώς νιώθεις ανιψούλα που γέρασες;» με πείραξε ο θείος Έμετ.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως πλέον ήμουν μεγαλύτερη από εκείνον. Είχε γίνει βρικόλακας, όταν ήταν δεκαεπτά χρόνων, όπως και ο πατέρας μου.

«Μια χαρά, θείε,» του απάντησα. «Τώρα πια και εσύ δεν θα χρειάζεται να ντρέπεσαι που ξέρω περισσότερα πράγματα από εσένα.»

«Άουτς! Έχει δόντια και ξέρει να τα χρησιμοποιεί,» μου γέλασε και μου ανακάτεψε τα μαλλιά.

Το σιχαινόμουν όταν το έκανε αυτό.

«Λοιπόν, λοιπόν, η ώρα των δώρων!» φώναξε χαρούμενα η θεία Άλις.

Πρώτη εκείνη μου έφερε ένα πακέτο τυλιγμένο σε ροζ γκοφρετί χαρτί με έναν τεράστιο φούξια φιόγκο.

«Αυτό είναι από εμένα και την Ρόζαλι.»

Το ακούμπησα στον πάγκο και το άνοιξα γρήγορα.

«Δεν το πιστεύω! Σας ευχαριστώ! Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ!» αναφώνησα και τις ευχαρίστησα με ένα ρουφηχτό φιλί.

Μέσα στο πακέτο βρισκόταν ένα πανέμορφο φόρεμα που είχα δει δύο μήνες πριν στην αμερικάνικη Vogue. Ήταν από απαλή ροζ δαντέλα σε ανεπίπεδες στρώσεις και έφτανε μέχρι την μέση των μηρών, ενώ στερεωνόταν στο μπούστο με δύο λεπτές τιράντες.

«Είμαι σίγουρη, ότι θα ταιριάζει πολύ με αυτά,» παρατήρησε η γιαγιά Έσμε και μου έδωσε ένα μαύρο βελούδινο κουτί. «Αυτό από τον παππού και εμένα.»

Άνοιξα το κουτί και μέσα υπήρχαν δύο χρυσά σκουλαρίκια, από τα οποία κρέμονταν δύο μικρά μαργαριταράκια.

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ! Είναι υπέροχα!»

«Και τώρα μπορούμε να περάσουμε στα πραγματικά δώρα,» ειρωνεύτηκε ο θείος Έμετ.

Μου έτεινε ένα κουτί με ροζ περιτύλιγμα και άσπρα πουά.

«Το αμπαλάζ το διάλεξε η Άλις,» είπε σαν απάντηση στο απορημένο βλέμμα μου.

Το άνοιξα και μέσα βρισκόταν σε θήκη ένα iPhone τελευταίας τεχνολογίας σε μωβ χρώμα, το αγαπημένο μου.

«Απίστευτο!» μουρμούρισα παίρνοντας το στα χέρια μου. «Δεν ήξερα, ότι βγαίνουν και σε μωβ.»

«Ας πούμε ότι έχουμε κάποιες υψηλές διασυνδέσεις στην Apple,» εξήγησε διακριτικά ο θείος Τζάσπερ. «Έχει και αφιέρωση,» προσέθεσε.

Το γύρισα από την πίσω πλευρά και είδα πράγματι χαραγμένο το όνομα μου σε χρυσούς υποτόνους.

«Σας ευχαριστώ όλους! Σας αγαπάω τόσο πολύ!» είπα αγκαλιάζοντας και φιλώντας τους έναν-έναν.

«Ήρθε η ώρα και για το δικό μας δώρο,» ανέφερε έπειτα η μαμά.

Έβγαλε έναν άσπρο φάκελο από ένα συρτάρι της κουζίνας και μου τον έδωσε με αργές, σχεδόν ιεροτελεστικές κινήσεις.

«Χρόνια πολλά, μωρό μου,» μου ευχήθηκε για δεύτερη φορά και φαινόταν ξανά συγκινημένη.

Ο πατέρας μου πήγε στο πλάι της και την αγκάλιασε σφιχτά. Απορημένη άνοιξα τον φάκελο και άδειασα το περιεχόμενο του στον πάγκο. Μέσα υπήρχαν διάφορα χαρτιά σε πλείστα χρώματα. Άρχισα να τα εξετάζω προσεκτικά. Παρότι δεν είχα ξαναδεί παρόμοια στη ζωή μου, δεν άργησα να αντιληφθώ περί τίνος επρόκειτο. Κοίταξα τους γονείς μου ερευνητικά προσπαθώντας να καταλάβω, αν ήταν όντως αλήθεια.

«Είναι… είναι,» ψέλλισα μη δυνάμενη να αρθρώσω νουνεχή λόγο.

«Ναι, αγάπη μου,» με διαβεβαίωσε καθησυχαστικά η μητέρα μου.

Ξαναγύρισα το βλέμμα μου στα χαρτιά μπροστά μου και άρχισα να παίρνω βαθιές ανάσες, για να επιτρέψω στον οργανισμό μου να απορροφήσει όλον αυτόν τον όγκο της απερίγραπτης χαράς.

«Μπέρλινγτον; Πανεπιστήμιο του Βερμόντ; Μα πώς; Η αίτηση;»

«Την καταθέσαμε εμείς την περασμένη άνοιξη. Ξέραμε ότι το ήθελες πολύ και εφόσον πλέον η ανάπτυξη σου ολοκληρώθηκε είναι καιρός να έρθεις σε επαφή με την κοινωνία των ανθρώπων,» μού επεξήγησε ο πατέρας μου. «Διαλέξαμε αυτήν την περιοχή επειδή είναι μητροπολιτική, αλλά σχετικά αραιοκατοικημένη και το Πανεπιστήμιο της είναι από τα καλύτερα παγκοσμίως. Καλύτερα ένα-ένα τα βήματα, σωστά;»

«Είναι τέλειο! Σας ευχαριστώ, σας ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ! Δεν μπορούσατε να μού κάνετε καλύτερο δώρο!» έτρεξα και τους αγκάλιασα.

Τότε όμως ξαφνικά η συνειδητοποίηση με χτύπησε σαν ατσάλι στο πρόσωπο.

«Επομένως αυτό σημαίνει πως…» δεν τόλμησα να ολοκληρώσω τη φράση μου.

«Μετακομίζουμε, μωρό μου,» επιβεβαίωσε την σκέψη μου η μητέρα μου.

«Όλοι;» ρώτησα δισταχτικά.

«Ναι, όλοι,» ήρθε η απάντηση από τον παππού μου. «Ούτως ή άλλως επιβαλλόταν να φύγουμε κάποια στιγμή από το Φορκς. Απλά περιμέναμε να μεγαλώσεις.»

Χαμογέλασα τόσο πλατιά που αν δεν ήμουν μισή βρικόλακας, θα πονούσαν οι μυς γύρω από το στόμα μου. Νέα Αγγλία; Μπέρλινγτον; Και εγώ στο Βερμόντ να σπουδάζω Καλές Τέχνες; Πόσο τυχερή ήμουν; Δεν ήξερα, αλλά ένιωθα ο πιο τυχερός άνθρωπος στον κόσμο.

«Τώρα που τελειώσαμε με τα δώρα και τις ευχαριστίες πρέπει να βιαστούμε. Έχουμε ακόμα πολλές ετοιμασίες να κάνουμε,» η φωνή της θείας Άλις με επανάφερε στο παρόν.

«Θεία,» διαμαρτυρήθηκα, «αφού σου είπα, ότι δεν θέλω τίποτα μεγάλο για τα γενέθλια μου!»

«Σιωπή,» με ψευτομάλωσε. «Η μοναδική μου ανιψούλα δεν γίνεται κάθε ημέρα δεκαοκτώ! Άλλωστε δεν είναι κάτι το ιδιαίτερο. Ένα μικρό γκάρντεν πάρτι.»

«Ναι, περίμενε μέχρι να δεις τι έχει ετοιμάσει,» μουρμούρισε σκωπτικά ο θείος Έμετ.

«Έμετ, σουτ! Ρενέσμε, μην τον ακούς, όλα μία χαρά είναι! Λοιπόν, εσύ θα κάτσεις εδώ να φας το πρωινό σου και μετά δεν ξέρω χαζολόγησε κάνε ότι θες, αλλά δεν θα το κουνήσεις ρούπι από το σπίτι, σύμφωνοι; Κατά τις τρεις να έχεις κάνει μπάνιο και τα λοιπά και θα έρθουμε με την Ρόζαλι να σου φτιάξουμε τα μαλλιά και το μακιγιάζ, γιατί στις πέντε θα αρχίσουν να έρχονται οι καλεσμένοι μας.»

«Εντάξει, θεία,» αναγκάστηκα να συμφωνήσω.

Ήταν απίστευτο το πώς η θεία μου παρότι τόσο μικροσκοπική μπορούσε να επιβάλει την άποψη της σε όλους. Ήταν ο μικρός δικτάτορας της οικογένειας μας. Για αυτό όλοι την ακολούθησαν έξω από το σπίτι, συμπεριλαμβανομένων και των γονιών μου, για να ασχοληθούν με τις ετοιμασίες του πάρτι για τα γενέθλια μου, που όμως αποδεικνυόταν και πάρτι αποχαιρετισμού.

Έκατσα ξανά στον πάγκο αποτελειώνοντας τις βάφλες μου, ενώ περιεργαζόμουν τα χαρτιά της εισδοχής μου στο Πανεπιστήμιο. Από την μία ήμουν πολύ ευτυχισμένη, αλλά όσο περισσότερο συνειδητοποιούσα την κατάσταση, τόσο περισσότερο αγχωνόμουν. Θα ήταν η πρώτη φορά που θα έφευγα από το Φορκς και θα ερχόμουν σε επαφή με κόσμο εκτός του προστατευόμενου περιβάλλοντος μου.

Δεν φοβόμουν ότι υπήρχε περίπτωση να επιτεθώ σε κανέναν, καθότι ήξερα ότι είχα μεγάλη αυτοσυγκράτηση και το αίμα δεν με έλκυε στον ίδιο βαθμό με τους κανονικούς βρικόλακες, αλλά παρόλα αυτά δεν έπαυε να είναι μία τρομακτική προοπτική. Όσο όμως και να με τρόμαζε, θα την ασπαζόμουν μέχρι τέλους. Ήταν αυτό που ήθελα και δεν θα έκανα πίσω. Άλλωστε θα είχα κοντά μου την οικογένεια μου και τον Τζέικ, για να με προστατεύσουν από το οτιδήποτε.

Ξαφνικά πάγωσα στην θέση μου. Πάντα είχα στο μυαλό μου τον Τζέικ ως αναπόσπαστο κομμάτι του εαυτού μου και δεν σκέφτηκα στιγμή, ότι δεν θα ερχόταν μαζί μας. Εν τούτοις τώρα συνειδητοποιούσα, πως δεν είχε κανένα λόγο να έρθει. Η ζωή του ήταν εδώ, γιατί να την αφήσει και να μας ακολουθήσει στην άλλη άκρη της Αμερικής; Θεέ μου! Αν ο Τζέικ δεν ερχόταν μαζί, δεν θα έφευγα ούτε εγώ. Για τον Τζέικομπ θα θυσίαζα όλα τα όνειρα μου, γιατί δεν υπήρχαν όνειρα χωρίς εκείνον.

Πώς θα το έπαιρνε όμως η οικογένεια μου; Φαινόταν σαν μία προειρημένη απόφαση. Θα δέχονταν να μείνω πίσω; Ήξερα, πως εκείνοι έπρεπε να μετακομίσουν. Καθότι δεν γερνούσαν, δεν γινόταν να μένουν για πολλά χρόνια στο ίδιο μέρος και στο Φορκς είχαν παραμείνει ήδη υπεράνω του δέοντος περιμένοντας να μεγαλώσω. Ωστόσο προτιμούσα χίλιες φορές να αποχωριζόμουν εκείνους παρά τον Τζέικομπ. Βασικά δεν ήταν θέμα προτίμησης. Ήταν θέμα ικανότητας. Δεν μπορούσα να ζήσω μακριά από τον Τζέικομπ.

Ο ήχος του κουδουνιού της εξώπορτας με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου. Πήγα στο σαλόνι και άνοιξα. Αμέσως με χτύπησε ένα χαμόγελο τόσο φωτεινό που σκέπασε τον ήλιο.

«Τζέικ!» αναφώνησα.

Έσκυψε και με πήρε αγκαλιά. Ήταν από τις αγκαλιές που μόνο ο Τζέικομπ ήξερε να με παίρνει, από αυτές που τα πόδια μου μένουν μετέωρα στον αέρα, η μέση μου λιώνει από την πίεση των χεριών του και όλοι οι πόροι του δέρματος μου γεμίζουν ζεστασιά και απαλό άρωμα πεύκου και σανταλόξυλου. Ήταν το άρωμα του Τζέικ, του δικού μου Τζέικ.

«Χρόνια πολλά, πριγκίπισσα,» μουρμούρισε με χωμένο το πρόσωπο του μέσα στα μαλλιά μου.

Με άφησε να πατήσω στο πάτωμα και τον οδήγησα στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού ξανακλείνοντας την πόρτα.

«Πώς σου φαίνομαι, μεγάλωσα;» ρώτησα αστειευόμενη παίρνοντας ύφος ντίβας του κινηματογράφου.

Έπιασε το πρόσωπο μου και με τα δύο του χέρια και με κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια.

«Πολύ,» είπε χαμηλόφωνα.

«Μην σου πω ότι τώρα φαίνομαι μεγαλύτερη από εσένα,» τον κορόιδεψα.

«Όχι, δα!» εξανέστη.

Ο Τζέικομπ, όπως όλοι οι λύκοι, ήταν τρομερά μεγαλόσωμος και ογκώδης και έμοιαζε άνετα εικοσιπέντε χρόνων. Μάλιστα, ο Τζέικ ήταν σίγουρα ο πιο μεγαλόσωμος από όλους, καθώς ο αρχηγός της αγέλης.

«Λοιπόν, δεν έχει δώρο, αν δεν παραδεχτείς πρώτα, ότι είμαι μεγαλύτερος από εσένα,» με απείλησε με περιπαιχτικό ύφος.

«Εντάξει, έχεις δίκιο,» αναγκάστηκα να συμφωνήσω, επειδή ανυπομονούσα να δω τι είχε να μου προσφέρει.

«Μπράβο, το κορίτσι μου,» με κανάκεψε και σκύβοντας μου έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μέτωπο. «Και επειδή είσαι τόσο καλό κορίτσι, αυτό είναι για εσένα.»

Χαμογέλασε και έβγαλε ένα μακρύ κουτί από κόκκινο βελούδο από την τσέπη του παντελονιού του. Το πήρα στα χέρια μου και το άνοιξα προσεκτικά. Μέσα υπήρχε ένα ασημένιο βραχιόλι από όπου κρεμόταν η μινιατούρα ενός ανάγλυφου λύκου.

«Ω, Τζέικ! Είναι πανέμορφο! Σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ!»

Χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος.

«Έλα, να στο φορέσω,» μου πρότεινε.

Πήρε το αριστερό μου χέρι στο δικό του και πέρασε το βραχιόλι κουμπώνοντας το. Το κοίταξα με θαυμασμό. Μού άρεσε χίλιες φορές περισσότερο, επειδή ήξερα πως το είχε φτιάξει εξ ολοκλήρου μόνος του. Ήταν εκπληκτικός με τα χέρια του, μπορούσε να κατασκευάσει τα πάντα. Εκείνος είχε φτιάξει και το προηγούμενο βραχιόλι που φορούσα. Είχε το ίδιο σχέδιο με αυτό, μόνο που εκείνο ήταν από δέρμα και είχε φθαρεί τόσο με τα χρόνια που πλέον το φυλούσα σε ένα κουτί στο δωμάτιο μου, επειδή φοβόμουν ότι θα το έχανα, αν κυκλοφορούσα με αυτό.

«Έτοιμο. Αυτό θα αντέξει περισσότερο,» μού είπε.

«Είμαι σίγουρη,» ανταπάντησα.

Ξαφνικά ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι του οσφραινόμενος τον αέρα.

«Μμμ, μυρίζει βάφλες;» ρώτησε και χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση κατευθύνθηκε προς την κουζίνα.

Μειδίασα με συγκατάβαση και τον ακολούθησα. Ο Τζέικομπ λάτρευε το φαγητό και δεν έχανε ευκαιρία να το απολαμβάνει σε μεγάλες ποσότητες.

«Κάθισε να σου σερβίρω,» του είπα και τοποθέτησα όλες τις υπολειπόμενες βάφλες σε ένα πιάτο, γεμίζοντας τις ως επάνω με πραλίνα φουντουκιού.

Όταν στράφηκα ξανά προς το μέρος του, παρατήρησα πως το βλέμμα του είχε καρφωθεί στα χαρτιά του Πανεπιστημίου που είχαν μείνει αφημένα στον πάγκο. Απίθωσα τις βάφλες στο πάσο και πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα.

«Μου το είπαν σήμερα το πρωί, όπως και για την μετακόμιση.»

«Ναι, τέλεια. Το ξέρεις πως την ομάδα τους στο μπέιζμπολ την λένε _Τέρατα της Λίμνης_ ; Σαν και εσένα! Νέσι, Λοχ Νες, καταλαβαίνεις,» χαμογέλαγε σαρδόνια. «Έχω περιέργεια να δω τι ψάρια πιάνουν. Θα έχουν πλάκα οι αγώνες τους δεν βρίσκεις; Θα χάσουμε την πρώτη αγωνιστική, αλλά θα είμαστε εκεί για την δεύτερη.»

Ανοιγόκλεισα τα μάτια μου έκθαμβη.

«Τζέικ, θα… θα…» προσπάθησα να πω, αλλά η φωνή μου είχε κομπιάσει στο λαιμό μου.

Με κοίταξε χαμογελώντας στραβά. Το λάτρευα αυτό το χαμόγελο.

«Τι, πίστεψες ποτέ, ότι θα γλίτωνες από εμένα;»

Έμεινα λίγα δευτερόλεπτα κοκαλωμένη προσπαθώντας να συλλάβω αυτό που είχε ξεστομίσει.

«Τζέικ, αλήθεια, θα έρθεις μαζί μας;» ρώτησα θέλοντας να επιβεβαιώσω με χίλιους τρόπους, ότι δεν ονειρευόμουν.

«Ω, ναι,» συνέχιζε να χαμογελά. «Αν δεν πάω εγώ στο Βερμόντ ποιος θα πάει; Άλλωστε δική μου ιδέα ήταν. Στην αρχή έλεγαν για Κεμπέκ και Χάρβαρντ και δεν ξέρω και εγώ τι άλλο, αλλά τους έπεισα πως η Νέα Αγγλία είναι η καλύτερη επιλογή.»

«Το ήξερες εδώ και καιρό;» εξεπλάγην.

«Από την πρώτη ημέρα που το σκέφτηκαν οι γονείς σου. Μαζί το καταστρώσαμε.»

«Α, ώστε δηλαδή γνωρίζατε όλοι και εμένα με είχατε στην απέξω,» ψευτοθύμωσα.

«Δεν θα ήταν έκπληξη αλλιώς, έτσι δεν είναι;» μού χαμογέλασε γλυκά.

«Ω, Τζέικ!» αναφώνησα και κάνοντας τον γύρω του πάγκου έτρεξα και έπεσα στην αγκαλιά του. «Σε αγαπώ, σε αγαπώ τόσο πολύ! Σε ευχαριστώ που το κάνεις αυτό για εμένα. Αν δεν ερχόσουν, δεν θα μπορούσα να φύγω. Δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να σε αφήσω,» είπα με δάκρυα στα μάτια.

Ανασήκωσε το δείκτη του δεξιού του χεριού και σκούπισε τις αλμυρές σταγόνες που είχαν βρέξει τα μάγουλα μου. Ένιωσα την επιδερμίδα μου να καίγεται κάτω από το άγγιγμα του.

«Μην κλαις, Νες. Σήμερα είναι ημέρα χαράς. Γίνεσαι δεκαοκτώ και σε έναν μήνα θα κάνεις το όνειρο σου πραγματικότητα. Θα ζεις σαν άνθρωπος μεταξύ των ανθρώπων.»

Τον άκουγα να περιγράφει το εγγύς μέλλον και δεν μπορούσα να προσλάβω το μέγεθος της χαράς μου. Παρόλα αυτά, οι σκέψεις με κατέτρωγαν. Απομακρύνθηκα ελάχιστα από την αγκαλιά του και τον ξανακοίταξα στα μάτια ψάχνοντας για την οποιαδήποτε σπίθα αβεβαιότητας. Δεν κατάφερα να βρω τίποτα. Έμοιαζε τόσο σίγουρος για την απόφαση του. Πώς είναι δυνατόν; Ήξερα ότι με αγαπούσε, αλλά σε τέτοιο σημείο, ώστε να τα παρατήσει όλα για εμένα;

Γιατί όμως μού φαινόταν περίεργο; Το ίδιο ακριβώς δεν θα έκανα και εγώ για εκείνον; Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια ονειρευόμουν μία ζωή μακριά από το Φορκς, αλλά ποτέ μακριά από τον Τζέικομπ. Αν δεν ήταν εκείνος μέρος της καινούργιας μου ζωής, τότε δεν την ήθελα καθόλου. Όμως θα ερχόταν μαζί. Θα τα εγκατέλειπε όλα και θα με ακολουθούσε. Τον λάτρευα και ακούμπησα το χέρι μου στο πρόσωπο του, για να του μεταφέρω όλα τα αισθήματα λατρείας που ένιωθα για αυτόν.

«Και εγώ σε λατρεύω, Νέσι, και μην το ξανασκεφτείς δεύτερη φορά. Δεν εγκαταλείπω τίποτα, γιατί δεν υπάρχει τίποτα, όπου δεν είσαι εσύ. Θα ερχόμουν παντού μαζί σου. Εξάλλου, λίγος κοσμοπολιτισμός θα κάνει καλό και σε εμένα,» αστειεύτηκε προσπαθώντας να αποφορτίσει την ατμόσφαιρα.

«Και η αγέλη;» ρώτησα προβληματισμένη.

«Η αγέλη θα περάσει προς το παρόν στα χέρια του Σεθ. Είναι πολύ ικανός. Μία χαρά θα τα καταφέρει και μόνος του.»

Με είδε που ετοιμαζόμουν να εκφράσω και άλλες απορίες και με διέκοψε.

«Και αν πας να ρωτήσεις για τον πατέρα μου, σε πληροφορώ ότι τώρα που γύρισε η Ρέιτσελ θα έχει καλύτερη φροντίδα, από όταν ζούσα εγώ μαζί του.»

Η Ρέιτσελ ήταν η μεγαλύτερη αδερφή του Τζέικομπ και από όταν τελείωσε τις σπουδές της είχε επιστρέψει μόνιμα στο Φορκς. Έμενε μαζί με τον Πωλ, έναν άλλο λύκο της αγέλης, σε ένα σπίτι ακριβώς δίπλα από το πατρικό του Τζέικομπ.

«Και στο Μπέρλινγτον τι θα κάνεις;» απόρησα. «Πώς θα αφήσεις την δουλειά σου;»

Μαζί με τον Κουίλ, τον Έμπρυ και τον Σεθ είχαν ανοίξει ένα συνεργείο αυτοκινήτων στην Λα Πους που πήγαινε πολύ καλά. Ο Τζέικ ήταν ο καλύτερος μηχανικός στην περιοχή και για αυτό τον εμπιστεύονταν άτομα μέχρι και από το Πορτ Άντζελες. Την λάτρευε την δουλειά του, ήταν ένα εφηβικό όνειρο του που έγινε πραγματικότητα.

«Τα έχω κανονίσει όλα μην αγχώνεσαι. Θα πουλήσω το μερίδιο μου στον Κουίλ. Με τα χρήματα θα ανοίξω ένα καινούργιο συνεργείο, δικό μου, στο Βερμόντ. Έχω βρει και σπίτι, σε καλή γειτονιά, σχεδόν κέντρο.»

«Στάσου,» τον σταμάτησα. «Τι εννοείς έχεις βρει σπίτι; Δεν θα μένεις μαζί μας;»

«Όχι, Νέσι, προτιμώ να μένω σε δικό μου χώρο. Εξάλλου με φαντάζεσαι σε ένα σπίτι γεμάτο βρικόλακες; Θα πέθαινα από την βρώμα,» υπομειδίασε.

Δεν μου άρεσε το γεγονός, πως ο Τζέικομπ δεν θα έμενε μαζί μας, αλλά αποφάσισα να μην τον πιέσω. Ήξερα πόσο περήφανος ήταν και προφανώς δεν ήθελε να νιώθει φιλοξενούμενος της οικογένειας μου. Είχε θυσιάσει ήδη πάρα πολλά για εμένα, δεν θα του ζητούσα το οτιδήποτε παραπάνω.

Για να του δείξω την ευγνωμοσύνη μου τον αγκάλιασα άλλη μία φορά σφιχτά.

«Σε αγαπάω,» του ψιθύρισα.

«Και εγώ πολύ. Αλλά θα κρυώσουν οι βάφλες,» είπε με το κλασικό ξενέρωτο χιούμορ του.

Τον χτύπησα πειραχτικά στο κεφάλι και επέστρεψα στην αντίθετη πλευρά του πάγκου. Έκατσα σε ένα από τα σκαμπό και πήρα ξανά τα χαρτιά στα χέρια μου, για να τα εξετάσω ενδελεχέστερα. Τώρα που είχα σιγουρευτεί, πως ο Τζέικομπ θα ερχόταν μαζί μας, μπορούσα να απολαύσω την ευτυχία μου σε όλο της το μεγαλείο.

«Και πότε ξεκινούν τα μαθήματα;» με ρώτησε πριν καταβροχθίσει ένα τεράστιο κομμάτι βάφλας.

«Μμμ…» έψαξα λίγο στα φυλλάδια. «Στις 3 Οκτωβρίου. Στις 26 με 30 είναι η εβδομάδα καλωσορίσματος και την αμέσως ερχόμενη Δευτέρα ξεκινά το εξάμηνο μέχρι και τις 28 Ιανουαρίου που τελειώνει η εξεταστική. Πώπω, Τζέικ, έχει αμέτρητα μαθήματα. Δεν ξέρω ποιο να πρωτοδιαλέξω.»

«Πόσα μπορείς να πάρεις;»

«Τα υποχρεωτικά είναι πέντε, αλλά σκέφτομαι να πάρω και επιλογής. Βέβαια, δεν θα το παρακάνω. Δεν θέλουμε να κινήσουμε υποψίες, έτσι δεν είναι;» του χαμογέλασα.

Μπορούσα να διαβάζω στο ένα τέταρτο του χρόνου που χρειαζόταν ένας κανονικός άνθρωπος, επομένως θα μου ήταν πανεύκολο να τελειώσω τις σπουδές μου σε ένα έτος από τρία που ήταν τυπικά, αλλά δεν βιαζόμουν να πάρω πτυχίο. Πέρα από τις ακαδημαϊκές γνώσεις, ο κυριότερος λόγος που ήθελα να πάω στο Πανεπιστήμιο ήταν για να συναναστραφώ με απλούς ανθρώπους. Μέχρι στιγμής οι μόνοι άνθρωποι που ήξερα ήταν μετρημένοι στα δάκτυλα του ενός χεριού και όλοι σχεδόν γνώριζαν την ιδιαιτερότητα της κατάστασης μου, οπότε δεν χρειαζόταν να κρύβομαι. Τώρα όμως θα έπρεπε να μάθω να παίζω με τους δικούς τους κανόνες.

«Τέλειες ήταν οι βάφλες,» είπε ο Τζέικομπ. «Θα τις φας τις δικές σου;» ρώτησε δείχνοντας το σχεδόν ανέγγιχτο πιάτο μου.

Κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου χαμογελώντας. Ο Τζέικομπ πάντα κατέληγε να τρώει και το δικό μου φαγητό, αλλά δεν με πείραζε. Εμένα εξάλλου μού άρεσε πολύ περισσότερο το ζωικό αίμα από ότι η συμβατική τροφή.

Επέστρεψα στη μελέτη των φυλλαδίων, προσπαθώντας να αποφασίσω ποια μαθήματα ήθελα να πάρω. Ήταν δύσκολη επιλογή, επειδή μου άρεσαν όλα.

«Αισθητική φιλοσοφία ή Σημειολογία της εικόνας;» τον ρώτησα.

Είχε τελειώσει πια το φαγητό του και έπλενε τα πιάτα. Μπορεί να μας έτρωγε όλες τις προμήθειες, αλλά τουλάχιστον ήταν νοικοκύρης.

«Τι να σου πω. Εμένα και τα δύο ακαταλαβίστικα μου φαίνονται,» είπε αθώα φέρνοντας μου θυμηδία στα χείλη.

Όσες φορές και αν είχα προσπαθήσει να του μεταδώσω την αγάπη μου για την γνώση, παρέμενε φανερά ασυγκίνητος. Καθόταν και άκουγε όσα έλεγα μόνο και μόνο για να μην μου χαλάσει χατίρι, όμως πλέον είχα δεχθεί, ότι οι επιστήμες δεν τον ενδιέφεραν καθόλου. Ήταν πρακτικός άνθρωπος και τον αγαπούσα έτσι όπως ακριβώς ήταν. Δεν θα τον άλλαζα ούτε για τον πιο εκλεπτυσμένο άνθρωπο του κόσμου.

Όταν ολοκλήρωσε το πλύσιμο των πιάτων, ήρθε και έκατσε στο σκαμπό δίπλα μου ακούγοντας με να του εξηγώ τον οδηγό σπουδών και να του περιγράφω αναλυτικά τα πώς και τα τι του Πανεπιστημίου. Όπως κάθε φορά που ενθουσιαζόμουν με κάτι, δεν κατάλαβα πώς πέρασε η ώρα. Το αντιλήφθηκα, όταν χτύπησε το κουδούνι της εξώπορτας. Πήγα να ανοίξω και μέσα στο σπίτι πέρασε μία θεία Άλις έξω φρενών.

«Ακόμα έτσι είσαι; Είναι τρεισήμισι η ώρα! Πότε θα προλάβω να σε ετοιμάσω;»

Από πίσω της ακολούθησε μία εξίσου εκνευρισμένη θεία Ρόζαλι.

«Καλά σε μυρίστηκα, σκύλε,» γρύλισε προς την πλευρά του Τζέικομπ που στο μεταξύ είχε έρθει και εκείνος στο σαλόνι.

«Θεία!» την πρόγκισα ενοχλημένη.

Η θεία Ρόζαλι ήταν η μόνη που δεν μπορούσε να δεχθεί την παρουσία του Τζέικομπ στην ζωή μας.

«Τι κάνεις, βδέλλα;»

Τα αισθήματα ήταν αμοιβαία.

Γύρισα και κοίταξα αυστηρά τον Τζέικομπ. Ήξερε πόσο το απεχθανόμουν, όταν την αποκαλούσε έτσι.

«Λοιπόν, Τζέικ, έξω τώρα!» φώναξε η θεία Άλις. «Πήγαινε να ετοιμαστείς και να είσαι εδώ στις πέντε. Ρενέσμε, στο δωμάτιο σου και γρήγορα για μπάνιο! Έχουμε ελάχιστο χρόνο!».

Χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη πειθαρχήσαμε και οι δύο στις διαταγές της. Ήταν τρομακτικό το πόσο εύκολα επιβαλλόταν σε όλους. Πήρα τα δώρα μου και τα φυλλάδια του Πανεπιστημίου από την κουζίνα και ανέβηκα στο δωμάτιο μου, για να πλυθώ. Όταν βγήκα από το μπάνιο οι θείες μου με περίμεναν έτοιμες να αναλάβουν δράση. Σε αντίθεση με τη μητέρα μου μού άρεσε να περιποιούμαι την εμφάνιση μου και ασχολούμουν ιδιαίτερα με την μόδα.

Βέβαια, όχι στο βαθμό που το έκαναν οι θείες μου, που από όταν γεννήθηκα είχαν βρει στο πρόσωπο μου μία Μπάρμπι αληθινών διαστάσεων που έντυναν και έβαφαν καταπώς ήθελαν. Μερικές φορές εκνευριζόμουν, αλλά δεν μου πήγαινε η καρδιά να τους στερήσω μία από τις μεγαλύτερες απολαύσεις που είχαν. Άλλωστε εμπιστευόμουν απόλυτα το γούστο τους. Πάντα με έκαναν να φαίνομαι υπέροχη.

Για σήμερα επέλεξαν να φορέσω το καινούργιο φόρεμα που μου είχαν αγοράσει μαζί με ένα ζευγάρι ροζ γόβες που μου είχαν φέρει από το Παρίσι. Με έβαψαν σε απαλούς ροζ τόνους και άφησαν τα μαλλιά μου λιτά, αλλά στη δεξιά πλευρά της φράντζας μου στερέωσαν ένα κομψό κοκαλάκι σε σχήμα ροζ λουλουδιού. Εκτός από το βραχιόλι του Τζέικομπ, ολοκλήρωσαν την εμφάνιση μου με τα σκουλαρίκια που μου έκαναν δώρο το πρωί ο παππούς Κάρλαιλ με την γιαγιά Έσμε.

Όταν ήμουν καθόλα έτοιμη, έφυγαν για να ετοιμαστούν και εκείνες δίνοντας μου σαφείς οδηγίες να περιμένω ένα τέταρτο πριν πάω με τους γονείς μου στην πίσω κεντρική αυλή, όπου θα γινόταν η δεξίωση. Αφού έριξα μία επιδοκιμαστική ματιά στο είδωλο μου, κατέβηκα στο σαλόνι, όπου με περίμεναν οι γονείς μου. Η μητέρα μου φορούσε ένα πανέμορφο μπλε σκούρο φόρεμα και ο μπαμπάς μου σκούρο μπλε κουστούμι με μπλε σατέν γραβάτα.

«Μωρό μου, είσαι υπέροχη!» επαίνεσε η μαμά.

«Και εσείς το ίδιο.»

Όλοι έλεγαν, ότι είχα κληρονομήσει τα καλύτερα χαρακτηριστικά και από τους δύο τους. Είχα πάρει το καλοσμιλεμένο πρόσωπο και τα καστανοκόκκινα μαλλιά του πατέρα μου, αλλά είχα τα αμυγδαλωτό σχήμα και χρώμα των ματιών της μητέρας μου.

Πήγα και τους αγκάλιασα.

«Είμαι πολύ ευτυχισμένη,» είπα εννοώντας το απόλυτα. «Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ που προσκαλέσατε τον Τζέικ να έρθει στην Νέα Αγγλία.»

Ήξερα πως αν οι γονείς μου δεν ήθελαν τον Τζέικομπ μαζί, τότε τα πράγματα θα ήταν πολύ πιο δύσκολα. Ωστόσο πάντα έβλεπαν με θετικό μάτι την σχέση μου μαζί του. Ήταν εξάλλου ο καλύτερος φίλος της μητέρας μου πριν εξελιχθεί στον δικό μου πιο αγαπημένο άνθρωπο στον κόσμο μετά την οικογένεια μου, αν και ο πατέρας μου συνεχώς μου υπενθύμιζε, πως δεν έπρεπε να εξαρτώμαι τόσο πολύ από εκείνον. Τι αστείο! Ήταν σαν να μου έλεγε να μην εξαρτώμαι από το οξυγόνο.

«Μωρό μου, ξέρουμε πόσο δεμένοι είστε και πως δεν θα ήσουν χαρούμενη μακριά του. Εμείς θέλουμε μόνο την ευτυχία σου,» μου είπε γλυκά η μητέρα μου.

«Είστε οι καλύτεροι γονείς του κόσμου!»

Με έσφιξαν πάνω τους με τα δυνατά τους χέρια και προσπάθησα με κόπο να κρατήσω τη συγκίνηση μου, επειδή αν χαλούσα το μακιγιάζ μου, η θεία μου η Άλις δεν θα δίσταζε στιγμή να με σκοτώσει ανήμερα των γενεθλίων μου.

«Έτοιμη για την παράσταση;» ρώτησε ο πατέρας μου αστειευόμενος.

«Ωχ, δεν θέλω να φανταστώ τι με περιμένει,» απάντησα απομακρυνόμενη από κοντά τους και βρίσκοντας ξανά την αυτοκυριαρχία μου.

«Την ξέρεις την Άλις,» είπε απολογητικά. «Ζει και αναπνέει για το θεαθήναι. Αλλά είναι πολύ σημαντική ημέρα για όλους μας.»

«Ναι,» μονολόγησα σκεπτόμενη περισσότερο πως θα ήταν από τις τελευταίες φορές που θα έβλεπα όλα τα οικεία μου πρόσωπα στο Φορκς παρά πως ήταν τα γενέθλια μου.

Μπορεί να ήμουν χαρούμενη που θα έφευγα, αλλά αυτό δεν σήμαινε, ότι δεν θα μου έλειπαν φοβέρα όλοι, κυρίως ο παππούς μου ο Τσάρλι, ο πατέρας της μητέρας μου. Έτσι αποφάσισα να μην δώσω σημασία στο φυσικό αρνητισμό μου για οτιδήποτε φανφαρώδες, αλλά να απολαύσω στο μέγιστο κάθε λεπτό της αποψινής γιορτής.

«Πάμε;» πρότεινα αποφασιστικά.

«Πάμε,» συμφώνησαν και οι δύο με μία φωνή.


	3. Κεφάλαιο 2: Η δεξίωση

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 2: Η ΔΕΞΙΩΣΗ**

Βγήκαμε έξω από το σπίτι και κατευθυνθήκαμε προς την πίσω αυλή. Αμέσως μου ήρθαν στα αυτιά γνωστές φωνές και στην μύτη γνώριμες μυρωδιές. Πράγματι, όταν διασχίσαμε την μικρή απόσταση μέχρι τον χώρο του πάρτι, είδα παραταγμένους όλους τους αγαπημένους μου φίλους και συγγενείς. Στην αρχή πρόσεξα τους Ντενάλι που ξεχώριζαν λόγω ύψους. Είχαν έρθει και οι πέντε, η Τάνια, η Κέιτ, ο σύντροφος της ο Γκάρετ, η Κάρμεν και ο σύντροφος της, ο Ελέαζαρ. Μπροστά τους στέκονταν οι θείοι μου και οι παππούδες μου.

Από την άλλη πλευρά είδα τον πατέρα του Τζέικομπ, τον κύριο Μπίλυ Μπλακ, που καθόταν στο αναπηρικό του καροτσάκι. Είχε αναγκαστεί να ακινητοποιηθεί εξαιτίας της επιδείνωσης του προβλήματος που αντιμετώπιζε με τον διαβήτη αρκετά χρόνια πίσω, αν και προς το παρόν δεν είχε παρουσιάσει πρόσθετες επιπλοκές. Πίσω του στεκόταν ο παππούς μου, ο Τσάρλι, δίπλα στην σύντροφο του, την κυρία Σου Κλήαργωτερ, και παραδίπλα βρίσκονταν όλοι οι λύκοι της αγέλης. Είχε έρθει μέχρι και ο Σαμ με την Έμιλι. Στο πίσω μέρος του κήπου, λίγο παράμερα, διέκρινα τον Νάουελ.

Όλα τα πρόσωπα με κοιτούσαν χαμογελώντας με θαυμασμό. Ωστόσο, υπήρχε ένα βλέμμα στραμμένο πάνω μου τόσο δυνατό που τίποτα άλλο δεν μπορούσε να μπει ανάμεσα σε εκείνο και το δικό μου. Το ένιωσα να εισέρχεται σε όλους τους πόρους του δέρματος μου και να φτάνει μέχρι τον πυρήνα των κυττάρων μου, έλκοντας με σαν μαγνήτης. Ήταν αδύνατο να αντισταθώ σε αυτήν την σειρηνική ορμή αλλά ήξερα πως δεν το ήθελα κιόλας.

Έστρεψα το κεφάλι μου και αντίκρισα κατάματα τον Τζέικομπ. Στεκόταν ακριβώς στη μέση του κήπου και έμοιαζε εκθαμβωτικός. Φορούσε ένα σκούρο γκρι υφασμάτινο παντελόνι με απαλό ροζ πουκάμισο, ίδιο χρώμα με το φουστάνι μου. Πρώτη φορά τον έβλεπα τόσο καλοντυμένο και ήμουν βέβαιη πως η θεία η Άλις είχε βάλει και εδώ το χεράκι της. Ωστόσο η λάμψη του ήταν αποκλειστικά δική του και ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που υποσκίαζε όλους τους άλλους, ακόμα και εμένα, κυρίως εμένα.

Καθώς διένυα τα ελάχιστα βήματα που μας χώριζαν και τον κοιτούσα είχα ξεχάσει πως όλοι οι παρευρισκόμενοι βρίσκονταν εκεί για χάρη μου· νόμιζα πως είχαν έρθει, για να θαυμάσουν την ομορφιά του, επειδή ήταν ο πιο όμορφος άνθρωπος που υπήρξε, υπήρχε και θα υπήρχε ποτέ και ήμουν σίγουρη για αυτό. Και επειδή το χαμόγελο του, έτσι όπως μου το πρόσφερε απλόχερα αυτήν την στιγμή, ήταν το πιο φωτεινό από όλων των ανθρώπων, βρικολάκων και λύκων μαζί. Ένιωσα να λούζομαι στο φως του και να βαπτίζομαι στην αίγλη του.

Είχα μαγευτεί τόσο πολύ από τη μεγαλειότητα του που δεν είχα συνειδητοποιήσει, ότι όλοι παρακολουθούσαν αμήχανοι την σκηνή του μαγνητισμού μου από εκείνον. Ήταν σαν να είχε εξαϋλωθεί όλος ο κόσμος γύρω μου και να είχα μείνει μόνο εγώ να κολυμπώ στη μαύρη θάλασσα των ματιών του προσπαθώντας να φτάσω στην φωτιά της στεριάς του. Ξαφνικά ένιωσα μία αμυδρή πίεση στο χέρι μου και στράφηκα απορημένη να δω τι συμβαίνει.

Αντίκρισα το πρόσωπο του πατέρα μου να μου χαμογελάει επιπληκτικά. Μόλις τότε αντιλήφθηκα ότι στεκόμουν ανάμεσα στους καλεσμένους μας στον κήπο του σπιτιού μας στο Φορκς. Ήταν σαν να με είχε τραβήξει κάποιος βίαια από την αγκαλιά του πιο μαύρου βελούδου. Κοιτούσα γύρω μου σαν χαμένη και δεν ήξερα τι έπρεπε να κάνω ή να πω, τι περίμεναν οι άλλοι από εμένα. Το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να τρέξω να χωθώ μέσα στην αγκαλιά του Τζέικομπ, να επιστρέψω στο μαύρο μου βελούδο.

«Χρόνια πολλά!» άκουσα να φωνάζουν πολλά στόματα με μία φωνή.

Ανοιγόκλεισα τα μάτια μου σαν κουρδιστή κούκλα. Είχα κερώσει από το απότομο σοκ. Τότε εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά μία πελώρια τούρτα από άσπρο και ροζ γλασέ με δεκαοκτώ κεράκια.

«Να ζήσεις, Ρενέσμε, και χρόνια πολλά, μεγάλη να γίνεις με άσπρα μαλλιά, παντού να σκορπίζεις της γνώσης το φως και όλοι να λένε να μία σοφός.»

Ένιωθα το κεφάλι μου να βουίζει και οι εικόνες γύρω μου να γυρίζουν σε ασύλληπτο βαθμό. Είχα μετατραπεί σε έναν ναυαγό που πάλευε εναγωνίως με τα κύματα, για να σωθεί. Και εκεί που νόμιζα, πως δεν υπάρχει πουθενά σωτηρία, άκουσα την φωνή του να μου ψιθυρίζει.

«Μην ξεχάσεις να κάνεις ευχή.»

Γύρισα απότομα και αντίκρισα ξανά το αψεγάδιαστο πρόσωπο του, το πρόσωπο με τα ψηλά ζυγωματικά, τα σαρκώδη χείλη και τα έντονα μάτια. Του χαμογέλασα με όλη την ευγνωμοσύνη που χωρούσε η ψυχή μου και του έπιασα γερά το χέρι. Πήρα βαθιά ανάσα και φύσηξα τα κεράκια.

«Να μην τον χάσω ποτέ από τη ζωή μου,» ευχήθηκα την ώρα που έσβηναν μία-μία οι φωτίτσες.

Ακούστηκαν χειροκροτήματα και άλλα χρόνια πολλά και ευχές. Ο πατέρας μου έσκυψε να με φιλήσει την ίδια στιγμή με τον Τζέικομπ. Αισθάνθηκα περίεργα, αλλά ευτυχώς σε λίγο ήρθαν να με χαιρετίσουν δια ζώσης και όλοι οι υπόλοιποι, οπότε ξέφυγα από την αμήχανη κατάσταση. Η τούρτα εξαφανίστηκε με τον ίδιο μαγικό τρόπο που είχε εμφανιστεί και στη θέση της άρχισαν να κυκλοφορούν κολονάτα ποτήρια με σαμπάνια και καναπεδάκια με μπρικ, καπνιστό σολομό και χαβιάρι.

Τώρα που είχα συνέλθει κατάφερα να παρατηρήσω τον διάκοσμο για το πάρτι. Η θεία Άλις είχε υπερβεί για ακόμα μία φορά τον εαυτό της. Όλος ο κήπος μας ήταν γεμάτος ροζ και άσπρα μπαλόνια. Στην μέση υπήρχε μία τεράστια σύνθεση που έγραφε _Χρόνια πολλά_ , ενώ σε διάφορα σημεία βρίσκονταν σταντ με άσπρες ορχιδέες και λευκά κεράκια.

«Χρόνια πολλά, Ρενέσμε! Τέλειο πάρτι,» μου ευχήθηκαν οι λύκοι.

«Ευχαριστώ, παιδιά. Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ που ήρθατε!»

«Δεν θα το χάναμε με τίποτα», είπε χαμογελώντας ο Έμπρυ, ένας από τους καλύτερους φίλους του Τζέικομπ.

«Δεν το πιστεύω ότι μεγάλωσες τόσο πολύ μέσα σε ένα χρόνο.»

Στράφηκα προς το μέρος της βαθιάς φωνής με την τραγουδιστή προφορά.

«Καλησπέρα, Νάουελ,» χαμογέλασα.

Με αγκάλιασε σφιχτά και μου έδωσε δύο φιλιά, ένα από κάθε μάγουλο.

«Εύχομαι να είσαι πάντα τόσο όμορφη και λαμπερή.»

Το βλέμμα του ήταν προκλητικά έντονο. Δεν θυμάμαι να το είχα παρατηρήσει καμία από τις προηγούμενες φορές που τον είχα δει και οι οποίες ήταν κάμποσες, καθότι συνήθιζε να μας επισκέπτεται τουλάχιστον μία φορά τον χρόνο.

«Με συγχωρείς, αλλά πρέπει να πάρουν και άλλοι σειρά,» ακούστηκε τότε σκωπτική η φωνή του Σεθ.

Ο Νάουελ γύρισε και τον κοίταξε αυστηρά, αλλά απομακρύνθηκε χωρίς να πει τίποτα. Ο Σεθ με άρπαξε από την μέση και με σήκωσε ψηλά στον αέρα.

«Χρόνια πολλά, μικρή! Επιτέλους έγινες κοπέλα!»

«Και τι κοπέλα,» προσέθεσε ο κύριος Μπίλυ που στεκόταν πίσω του. «Οπτασία κανονική!»

Χαμογέλασα και σκύβοντας τον αγκάλιασα τρυφερά.

«Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ που ήρθατε, κύριε Μπίλυ»

«Τι είναι αυτά που λες; Υπήρχε περίπτωση να μην έρθω; Εξάλλου ο παππούς σου θέλει κάποιον να του σκουπίζει τα ζουμιά κάθε φορά που σε βλέπει.»

Πράγματι, ο παππούς Τσάρλι ήταν και πάλι βουρκωμένος.

«Χρόνια πολλά, μωρό μου!»

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ, παππού!»

Ήταν πολύ αστείο θέαμα μία φαινομενικά δεκαοκτάχρονη κοπέλα να αποκαλεί παππού έναν σαρανταπεντάρη άνδρα που ακόμα δεν είχε ασπρίσει. Ακόμα πιο αστείο, στα όρια του αλλόκοτου, ήταν να αποκαλώ παππού και γιαγιά τον Κάρλαιλ και την Έσμε, οι οποίοι δεν φαίνονταν πάνω από τριανταπέντε χρόνων, και μαμά και μπαμπά τον Έντουαρντ και την Μπέλα, οι οποίοι έδειχναν συνομήλικοι μου.

Μετά τον παππού Τσάρλι με πλησίασαν οι θείοι μου, ο παππούς Κάρλαιλ με την γιαγιά Έσμε, οι Ντενάλι και στο τέλος η μητέρα μου. Ήταν όλοι οι δικοί μου άνθρωποι παρόντες εκτός από την μητέρα της μητέρας μου που δεν είχε ιδέα για την ύπαρξη μου και όλοι θεωρούσαμε πως είναι καλύτερα έτσι. Δεν την είχα δει ποτέ, καθότι δεν ερχόταν ποτέ στο Φορκς και ούτε η μητέρα μου με έπαιρνε μαζί της όσες φορές πήγαινε να την δει.

«Πώς σου φαίνεται, μωρό μου; Ελπίζω να μην νιώθεις πολύ άβολα,» με ρώτησε με κάποια ανησυχία η μητέρα μου.

«Όχι, εντάξει, είμαι καλά,» την καθησύχασα. «Λίγο στην αρχή ήταν περίεργα, αλλά τώρα συνήθισα. Το φανταζόμουν πολύ χειρότερο.»

Δεν πρόλαβα να ολοκληρώσω την πρόταση μου, όταν από το πουθενά ακούστηκε ο ήχος ντραμς. Στράφηκα και αντίκρισα μία εξαμελή ορχήστρα και μία εντυπωσιακή κοπέλα με πληθωρικό μπούστο, πλούσια κόκκινα μαλλιά και σαγηνευτικό ασημί φόρεμα μπροστά από ένα μικρόφωνο. Ανοιγόκλεισα τα μάτια μου από τη σύγχυση.

«Αυτή είναι η…;»

«Η Λάνα Ντελ Ρέυ,» απάντησε η θεία Άλις πριν ολοκληρώσω την ερώτηση μου. «Τι σόι πάρτι θα ήταν χωρίς μία πραγματική έκπληξη;»

«Αχ, θεία! Είναι το καλύτερο πάρτι!» αναφώνησα και έπεσα πάνω της σκορπώντας της φιλιά.

Η Λάνα Ντελ Ρέυ ήταν η αγαπημένη μου τραγουδίστρια. Λάτρευα το στιλ της, τα τραγούδια της, την φωνή της, την κίνηση της, τα πάντα! Το μεγάλο μου όνειρο ήταν να την δω κάποια στιγμή από κοντά. Δυστυχώς δεν είχα καταφέρει να παραβρεθώ σε καμία συναυλία της, αλλά το ότι κατάφερε η θεία μου να την φέρει να τραγουδήσει στα γενέθλια μου αποκλειστικά για εμένα ήταν ασύλληπτο. Βέβαια τώρα που το ξανασκέφτομαι για την μικροσκοπική Κάλεν τίποτα δεν θεωρούταν ασύλληπτο και ιδίως ακατόρθωτο.

«Καλησπέρα σε όλους,» ακούστηκε η βαθιά φωνή της Λάνα Ντελ Ρέυ μέσα από το μικρόφωνο.

Έπεσε πλήρης σιωπή.

«Είμαστε σήμερα εδώ για τα γενέθλια της Ρενέσμε Κάλεν στην οποία ευχόμαστε ό,τι καλύτερο. Χρόνια πολλά, Ρενέσμε.»

Ακούστηκαν οι πρώτες νότες των μουσικών οργάνων και σύντομα άρχισε να τραγουδά το κλασικό _Happy Birthday_ κομμάτι που μπορώ να πω ότι το είπε καλύτερα ακόμα και από την αείμνηστη Μέριλιν, όταν το είχε τραγουδήσει προς τιμήν του προέδρου Κένεντι. Όταν τελείωσε, η Λάνα μου χαμογέλασε με ένα εκπληκτικό χαμόγελο στο οποίο δεν μπορούσα παρά να απαντήσω με το πιο πλατύ δικό μου. Όλοι χειροκροτήσαμε ακόμα μία φορά και μετά παραδοθήκαμε στους μαυλιστικούς ήχους των τραγουδιών της.

Ξεκίνησε με μερικά δικά της αγαπημένα κομμάτια, αλλά σύντομα μεταπήδησε σε χορευτικές τζαζ και σουίνγκ διασκευές κλασικών τραγουδιών, ώστε σύντομα όλοι οι παρευρισκομένοι είχαν παρασυρθεί από τον έντονο ρυθμό και επιδίδονταν σε εντυπωσιακές χορευτικές φιγούρες. Φυσικά, η θεία μου η Άλις με τον θείο Τζάσπερ έκλεβαν για ακόμα μία φορά την παράσταση. Ήταν τέλειο ζευγάρι μαζί. Όλοι όμως έδιναν τον καλύτερο τους εαυτό. Χόρεψα ακόμα και με τον παππού μου και με τον πατέρα μου, ενώ σε κάποια φάση πρόσεξα και την μητέρα μου να λικνίζεται στο ρυθμό της μουσικής.

Ο μόνος που παρέμενε ακίνητος ήταν ο Τζέικομπ. Τον αισθανόμουν να με κοιτά συνεχώς, όταν χόρευα με τους υπόλοιπους και κυρίως όταν χόρευα με τον Νάουελ· ήταν άλλωστε πάντα τόσο υπερπροστατευτικός. Όμως κάθε φορά που τον πλησίαζα, για να χορέψουμε μαζί, απλά έλεγε όχι. Ήταν σπάνιες οι φορές που άκουγα από το στόμα του αυτή τη λέξη. Ήξερα ότι δεν του αρέσει ιδιαίτερα ο χορός, αλλά θα μπορούσε να κάνει μία εξαίρεση για τα γενέθλια μου.

Όταν η μουσική σταμάτησε για σύντομο διάλειμμα, πήγα να συστηθώ στην Λάνα Ντελ Ρέυ. Αφού μιλήσαμε για μερικά λεπτά, την άφησα να ξεκουραστεί και πλησίασα τον Τζέικομπ που καθόταν μαζί με τον Σεθ σε έναν από τους καναπέδες του κήπου και έπιναν κρασί. Χώθηκα ανάμεσα τους. Ο Τζέικ με τράβηξε αμέσως στην αγκαλιά του και έσκυψε και μου έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο.

«Είσαι πανέμορφη,» μου ψιθύρισε.

Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα προσπαθώντας να πάρω το πιο παραπονεμένο ύφος μου.

«Αν με βρίσκεις τόσο όμορφη, γιατί δεν έχεις σηκωθεί να με χορέψεις ούτε μία φορά;»

«Αφού ξέρεις, καρδιά μου, πως δεν μου αρέσει να χορεύω. Προτιμώ να κάθομαι να σε απολαμβάνω.»

«Μα ούτε την ημέρα των γενεθλίων μου;»

«Α, Τζέικ, έχει δίκιο,» παρενέβη ο Σεθ. «Η εορτάζουσα δικαιούται τουλάχιστον ένα χορό με κάθε παρτενέρ. Ειδικά όταν είναι τόσο καλή χορεύτρια, όπως η Ρενέσμε μας.»

«Ε, πες του τα Σεθ!» προσπάθησα να βρω σύμμαχο στον υπαρχηγό του Τζέικομπ.

«Του τα λέω, νομίζεις δεν του τα λέω; Έχει μαλλιάσει η γλώσσα μου!»

Χαμογέλασα με την αστεία έκφραση που χρησιμοποίησε. Τον συμπαθούσα πολύ το Σεθ ή μάλλον όχι, δεν τον συμπαθούσα απλά, τον αγαπούσα, ήταν πολύ καλό παιδί. Εκείνη την ώρα ωστόσο ένιωσα το κρύο χέρι του πατέρα μου να με πιάνει από τους ώμους. Όταν στράφηκα για να τον αντικρίσω, παρατήρησα ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο να κοσμεί το πανέμορφο πρόσωπο του.

«Ρενέσμε, τι θα έλεγες για ένα ντουέτο;» είπε δείχνοντας με το βλέμμα του προς το πιάνο στη σκηνή.

«Με τίποτα!» γούρλωσα τα μάτια μου.

«Αχ, ναι, Ρενέσμε, τραγούδησε μας κάτι!» παραίνεσε και η μητέρα μου μόλις άκουσε την πρόταση.

Σε λίγο όλοι τριγύρω μας με παρακαλούσαν να τραγουδήσω. Στο τέλος πείστηκα, επειδή δεν ήθελα να τους χαλάσω το χατίρι και επειδή λάτρευα να τραγουδάω. Ήταν μία αγάπη που μού είχε εμφυσήσει ο πατέρας μου. Κάναμε πολλές ώρες πρόβες κάθε ημέρα, σε μουσική και κλασικό τραγούδι, και είχα μάθει να παίζω πολλά μουσικά όργανα, αλλά το αγαπημένο μου ήταν το τσέλο. Ο πατέρας μου με οδήγησε στην μέση της σκηνής, ενώ εκείνος πήρε την θέση του πίσω από το πιάνο. Όλοι με κοιτούσαν με θαυμασμό.

Ο πατέρας μου γλίστρησε τα δάχτυλα του στην ταστιέρα, για να σπάσει τον πάγο και ύστερα κοιτώντας με άρχισε να παίζει. Κατάλαβα ήδη από τις πρώτες νότες πιο κομμάτι ήταν˙ το _Think of me_ , το σόλο της Christine Daae από την όπερα _Phantom of the Opera_ του Andrew Lloyd Weber. Το αγαπούσα πολύ αυτό το τραγούδι και το είχαμε κάνει πολλές φορές εξάσκηση με τον πατέρα μου. Πήρα βαθιά ανάσα και άφησα την μελωδία να με παρασύρει. Σήκωσα τα μάτια μου και μονομιάς μαγνητίστηκα από την παρουσία του Τζέικομπ, αδύνατον να δω άλλο πρόσωπο πέρα από το δικό του.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye_

 _Remember me once in a while, please promise me, you'll try_

 _Then you'll find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free_

 _If you'll ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_

Άρχισα να τραγουδώ απαλά. Εκείνος είχε στυλώσει τα μάτια του επάνω μου και με κοιτούσε τόσο έντονα που νόμιζα είχα πάρει ολόκορμη φωτιά.

 _Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned_

 _Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind_

 _Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of those things we'll never do_

 _There will never be a day when I won't think of you._

Τραγουδούσα τους στίχους της ανιδιοτελούς αγάπης και ήταν σαν να φώναζα με όλη μου τη δύναμη: _Όχι, δε θα υπάρξει καμία ημέρα, καμία ημέρα σε ολάκερη την ζωή μου που δεν θα σκέφτομαι το γλυκό σου πρόσωπο, το φωτεινό σου χαμόγελο, τα σκιώδη σου μάτια. Σε αγαπώ, σε αγαπώ μέχρι το βάθος της ψυχής μου_.

Έμεινα ασθμαίνουσα να τον κοιτάω κατάματα, για πολλά λεπτά μετά το καταλάγιασμα της μουσικής. Άκουγα χειροκροτήματα από όλους τους παρευρισκομένους, αλλά ο ήχος τους ήταν υπόκωφος, λες και βρισκόμουν σε όνειρο. Το κρύο άγγισμα του πατέρα μου με έβγαλε από την νάρκη μου. Ένιωσα το χέρι μου να τρέμει ελαφρά μέσα στο δικό του. Μου χαμογέλασε και υποκλιθήκαμε μαζί. Τα χειροκροτήματα συνεχίστηκαν μέχρι που κατεβήκαμε από την σκηνή. Όλοι μου έλεγαν μπράβο και συγχαρητήρια, αλλά εμένα με ενδιέφερε μόνο ένας άνθρωπος. Τον πλησίασα διστακτικά και έμοιαζε να έχει πετρώσει.

«Ήσουν εκθαμβωτική,» κατάφερε μετά από ορισμένα λεπτά να μου πει κοιτώντας με έντονα στα μάτια.

«Ευχαριστώ,» δέχτηκα κοκκινίζοντας.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή εμφανίστηκε ξανά η Λάνα Ντελ Ρέυ με την ορχήστρα της.

«Συγχαρητήρια στη νεαρή αοιδό,» επευφήμησε χαμογελώντας.

Ύστερα η διάθεση άλλαξε. Είχε βραδιάσει εδώ και ώρα και οι τόνοι έπεσαν. Η Λάνα Ντελ Ρέυ άρχισε να τραγουδάει μερικά σλόου κομμάτια που κατρακυλούσαν μέσα στις αισθήσεις και ξυπνούσαν προσμονές και αδημονίες άγνωστες μέχρι τότε και ακόμα αταξινόμητες.

Είχα ξεχάσει που βρισκόμουν, πώς ήμουν, τι έκανα, πώς φαινόμουν. Είχα ακουμπήσει στον ώμο του Τζέικομπ και άφηνα την μουσική να με ταξιδεύει, να με μετατρέπει σε ένα πλάσμα αισθησιακό και ερωτικό, αχνό σαν το λυκαυγές και άυλο σαν τη φαντασία. Είχα βγει από το κουκούλι μου, το είχα αφήσει να στέκεται άχαρο και ανέραστο, και πλανιόμουν στο κενό σαν αύρα ιδρωμένου κορμιού και καυτής ανάσας.

«Θα χορέψεις μαζί μου;»

Η βαθιά φωνή πήρε απόκοσμες διαστάσεις μέσα στην έκσταση στην οποία βρισκόμουν. Ήταν μακρόσυρτη και υγρή. Γύρισα υπνωτισμένη και αντίκρισα δύο μάτια, όχι, όχι δύο μάτια, δύο μαύρα πέπλα που σκέπασαν την άσπρη γύμνια μου. Άπλωσα τα χέρια μου και τα πέρασα γύρω από το λαιμό του. Ένιωσα τα δικά του να με πιάνουν από την μέση και να με τραβάνε απαλά προς το μέρος του. Άφησα τα πόδια μου να τρεκλίσουν κοντά του. Ακουμπούσαμε πια σώμα με σώμα. Τα μάτια μας είχαν κλειδώσει σε μία ηλεκτροφόρα εκκένωση.

« _It's you, it's you, it's all for you_ ,» ήχησε ανάμεσα μας η βραχνή φωνή της τραγουδίστριας.

Κουνιόμασταν ελάχιστα. Υπακούαμε σε ένα εσωτερικό ρυθμό που ερμήνευε κάθε κίνηση μας. Ανέπνεα τη μυρωδιά του και την φυλάκιζα βαθιά μέσα μου. Πρώτη φορά τον ένιωθα τόσο δικό μου. Δεν ήξερα τι ακριβώς μου συνέβαινε, όλα ήταν τόσο πρωτόγνωρα και διαφορετικά που δεν μπορούσα να τα αποσαφηνίσω. Ήξερα όμως πως δεν ήμουν πια η ίδια. Αν μπορούσα να διαλέξω μία στιγμή για να επαναλαμβάνεται στο αέναο της ύπαρξης μου, τότε σίγουρα θα ήταν αυτή.

Οι στιγμές όμως δεν επαναλαμβάνονται ποτέ, ούτε για εμάς, τα ταγμένα στην αιωνιότητα όντα. Το τραγούδι τελείωσε και η θέρμη του απομακρύνθηκε και αντικαταστάθηκε από ψυχρά χέρια που με αγκάλιαζαν και με αποχαιρετούσαν. Το πάρτι έφτασε στο τέλος του. Η Λάνα Ντελ Ρέυ αποχώρησε μαζί με την μπάντα της και λίγο αργότερα έφυγαν και οι καλεσμένοι μας.

«Καληνύχτα, πριγκίπισσα,» μου είπε μπροστά από την πόρτα του σπιτιού μας φιλώντας με στο μάγουλο.

Ένιωσα την επιδερμίδα μου να καίει στο σημείο που ακούμπησαν τα χείλη του και η θέρμη του με συνόδευσε ως την στιγμή που ξαπλωμένη πλέον στο κρεβάτι μου έμεινα με τα μάτια ανοιχτά να κοιτάζω το ταβάνι και να ονειρεύομαι ξύπνια μέχρι το ξημέρωμα.

* * *

 **Τα πρώτα κεφάλαια είναι εδώ! Πείτε μου την γνώμη σας! Σύντομα θα ανεβάσω και τα επόμενα.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	4. Κεφάλαιο 3: Ο καλύτερος μου φίλος

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3: Ο ΚΑΛΥΤΕΡΟΣ ΜΟΥ ΦΙΛΟΣ**

Την επόμενη ημέρα όταν ξύπνησα, διαπίστωσα πως η καλοκαιρία συνεχιζόταν και αυτό μου έφτιαξε αμέσως την διάθεση. Ετοιμάστηκα γρήγορα και κατέβηκα τις σκάλες για το ισόγειο. Αμέσως ήρθε στα ρουθούνια μου η γλυκιά μυρωδιά από φρεσκοψημένο κέικ, η οποία με οδήγησε στην κουζίνα. Ο μπαμπάς μόλις έβγαζε από το φούρνο ένα ροδοκάστανο αρτοσκεύασμα, ενώ η μαμά έστυβε πορτοκαλάδα.

«Καλημέρα,» τους χαιρέτισα και προσέφερα από ένα φιλί στον καθένα τους.

«Καλημέρα,» ανταπέδωσαν και οι δύο.

«Σου φτιάξαμε φρέσκο κέικ που σου αρέσει,» υπέδειξε ο μπαμπάς.

«Ευχαριστώ!»

Μού έκοψε μερικές φέτες και τις έβαλε σε ένα πιάτο που το ακούμπησε στον πάγκο της κουζίνας, δίπλα σε κάθε λογής μαρμελάδες. Πήρα μία φέτα και της άπλωσα παχιά στρώση μαρμελάδας κάστανο, της αγαπημένης μου. Η σάρκα του κέικ ήταν ακόμα καυτή και έλιωνε στο στόμα μου. Καθαρή απόλαυση!

«Λοιπόν, τι έχει το πρόγραμμα για σήμερα;» με ρώτησε η μαμά σερβίροντας μου τον χυμό.

«Θα έρθει ο Τζέικομπ να με πάρει να πάμε μαζί στην Λα Πους,» τους ενημέρωσα για την πρόταση που μου είχε κάνει χθες το μεσημέρι ο Τζέικομπ και φυσικά είχα δεχτεί.

Δεν μπορούσε να περάσει μία εβδομάδα και να μην πάω στον καταυλισμό. Ήταν η μεγαλύτερη ψυχαγωγία μου, επειδή εκεί ήμουν μακριά από την συνεχή επιτήρηση της οικογένειας μου και διασκέδαζα απίστευτα με τον Τζέικ και τους υπόλοιπους μεταμορφιστές. Είχαμε τόσες πολλές ευχάριστες δραστηριότητες. Παίζαμε βόλεϊ και ρακέτες και πηγαίναμε για κολύμπι και για σέρφινγκ και για βουτιές και τρώγαμε όλοι μαζί ψήνοντας λουκάνικα και ζαχαρωτά γύρω από την φωτιά στην παραλία και μερικές φορές ο Τζέικομπ με έπειθε να τους τραγουδάω με την κιθάρα μου και ένιωθα τόσο όμορφα και οικεία παρουσία της αγέλης και μέσα στην αγκαλιά του.

«Έχεις ακόμα τόσους καλεσμένους εδώ πέρα,» σχολίασε σοβαρά ο πατέρας μου. «Θα τους αφήσεις, για να πας με τον Τζέικομπ που τον βλέπεις κάθε ημέρα;»

«Δεν είναι δικοί μου καλεσμένοι,» εξανέστη. «Εγώ δεν ήθελα να γίνει καν πάρτι.»

«Όπως και να έχει τώρα είναι εδώ,» επέμεινε ο πατέρας μου, «και δεν μπορείς να τους παρατήσεις σύξυλους. Δεν είναι ευγενικό.»

«Μα είναι από τις τελευταίες μου ημέρες στο Φορκς,» τόνισα αποπειρώμενη να μην υψώσω την ένταση της φωνής μου σαν κακομαθημένο νήπιο. «Σύντομα θα αρχίσουμε να τρέχουμε με τις ετοιμασίες για την μετακόμιση και ποιος ξέρει αν θα βρω χρόνο να ξαναπάω να δω τα παιδιά ξέγνοιαστη. Εξάλλου δεν είναι δικοί μου φίλοι οι Ντενάλι, δικοί σας είναι. Και να φύγω δεν θα τους απασχολήσει.»

«Ο Νάουελ δεν έρχεται για να βλέπει εμάς,» ήταν τελικά ο πατέρας μου εκείνος που ανέβασε τους τόνους.

Ανοιγόκλεισα τα βλέφαρα μου έκθαμβη.

«Τι θέλεις να πεις;»

Ήταν τότε που αποφάσισε να επέμβει η μητέρα μου.

«Τίποτα, χαρά μου,» με εφησύχασε χαϊδεύοντας μου καταπραϋντικά το χέρι. «Μπορείς να πας με τον Τζέικομπ στην Λα Πους. Οι καλεσμένοι μας εδώ θα είναι, όταν επιστρέψεις για να τους αποχαιρετίσεις.»

Παρατήρησα πως έριξε ένα στιγμιαίο, αλλά προφανώς γεμάτο νόημα βλέμμα στον πατέρα μου καθώς μου μιλούσε, επειδή εκείνος σιώπησε χωρίς να φέρει άλλη αντίρρηση.

Αργότερα όταν είχα αποτελειώσει το πρωινό μου και ετοίμαζα την τσάντα μου με τα πράγματα που θα έπαιρνα μαζί μου στον καταυλισμό, η πόρτα του δωματίου μου χτύπησε απαλά και μέσα μπήκε η μητέρα μου χαμογελώντας μου τρυφερά. Ήρθε και έκατσε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού παραμένοντας για μερικά λεπτά σιωπηλή.

«Μην τον παρεξηγείς τον πατέρα σου,» είπε τελικά. «Μερικές φορές οι γονείς αντιμετωπίζουν δυσκολία στο να αποδεχτούν πως τα παιδιά τους έχουν μεγαλώσει, πόσω μάλλον εμείς που είχαμε τόσο λίγο χρόνο μαζί σου. Και τώρα μετακομίζουμε και συμβαίνουν τόσες αλλαγές και…»

Πήγα κοντά της και κάθισα δίπλα της παίρνοντας τα χέρια της στα δικά μου.

«Το ξέρω,» την διαβεβαίωσα. «Αλλά είμαι εδώ, δεν πρόκειται να πάω πουθενά και ούτε μοιράζεστε την αγάπη που αισθάνομαι για εσάς με τον Τζέικομπ.»

Μου χαμογέλασε απαλά περνώντας μία τούφα από τα μαλλιά μου πίσω από τα αυτί μου. Εκείνη την ώρα ακούστηκε το αμάξι του Τζέικομπ να φτάνει μπροστά από το σπίτι μας. Η προσοχή μου αμέσως συγκεντρώθηκε εκεί.

«Έλα, πήγαινε και να περάσεις καλά.»

Της έδωσα ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο και ετοιμάστηκα σαν σίφουνας. Σε ένα λεπτό βρισκόμουν κάτω στον κήπο. Ο Τζέικομπ με περίμενε στεκόμενος έξω από το αυτοκίνητο με τα μπράτσα του τυλιγμένα μπροστά στο στέρνο του. Μόλις με είδε τα μάτια του έλαμψαν. Έτρεξα κοντά του και έπεσα στην αγκαλιά του. Τα χείλη του ακούμπησαν την επιδερμίδα του μετώπου μου. Ηλεκτρισμός μεταφέρθηκε σε όλο το κορμί μου. Τον είχα αγγίξει και φιλήσει τόσες φορές και όμως δεν είχαν αισθανθεί άλλοτε παρόμοια. Δεν ήξερα τι συνέβαινε αλλά ήταν τόσο όμορφη ημέρα για να την χαλαλίσω σε εσωτερικές καταναλώσεις.

«Καλημέρα,» με χαιρέτισε.

«Καλημέρα!» του ανταπέδωσα κεφάτη. «Και τι ωραίος καιρός!»

Χαμογέλασε πλατιά και μου άνοιξε την πόρτα. Πήρα την θέση μου στο κάθισμα του συνοδηγού και εκείνος κατέλαβε εκείνη πίσω από το τιμόνι. Ξεκινήσαμε με προορισμό την Λα Πους. Μόλις βγήκαμε στον εθνικό, άνοιξα το ραδιόφωνο. Έπαιζε το _You are my sunshine_ από την Doris Day. Το λάτρευα αυτό το τραγούδι. Άρχισα να το τραγουδάω στον Τζέικομπ και εκείνος με κοιτούσε και χαμογελούσε ακτινοβολώντας.

«Το ξέρεις ότι είσαι πανέμορφη, όταν τραγουδάς;»

«Ευχαριστώ,» αποκρίθηκα κοκκινίζοντας ελαφρά.

Δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που άκουγα από κάποιον να λέει ότι είμαι όμορφη. Ακόμα και ίδιος ο Τζέικομπ μου το είχε ξαναπεί. Σήμερα όμως μού ακούστηκε τελείως διαφορετικό. Σήμερα ακούστηκε τελείως αληθινό. Η διάθεση μου πήγαινε από το καλό στο καλύτερο και το ραδιόφωνο συνέχιζε να βάζει πολύ χαρούμενα τραγούδια. Μέχρι να φτάσουμε στον καταυλισμό, είχα έρθει στο κέφι. Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι όλα σήμερα θα ήταν όμορφα.

«Λοιπόν, θέλεις να κάνουμε κάτι συγκεκριμένο;»

«Ναι, θέλω να πάμε στη θάλασσα!»

«Οκ! Πάμε.»

Ξεκινήσαμε για την ιδιωτική μας παραλία, περίπου ένα χιλιόμετρο μακριά από την Φερστ Μπιτς. Ήταν ένα μέρος που είχαμε ανακαλύψει μαζί και κανείς άλλος δεν ερχόταν εκεί, καθώς ήταν ιδιαίτερα δύσβατο. Παρκάραμε το αμάξι στο τέλος του δρόμου και κατεβήκαμε στον αιγιαλό από τα απόκρημνα βράχια χωρίς καμία δυσκολία. Φτάσαμε στην αμμουδιά και αρχίσαμε να περπατάμε προς την θάλασσα. Σήμερα ήταν ήρεμη, δεν είχε σχεδόν καθόλου κύμα. Στάθηκα μπροστά στην ακρογιαλιά και έκλεισα τα μάτια για να απολαύσω τον ήλιο, τον ήχο των κυματισμών, την μυρωδιά του Τζέικ που στεκόταν δίπλα μου.

«Λάμπεις κάτω από τον ήλιο.»

Είχα ξεχάσει το απαλό χρύσισμα μου, όταν είχε λιακάδα.

Αγκάλιασε τους ώμους μου με το αριστερό του χέρι και μείναμε έτσι να κοιτάμε την απεραντοσύνη του νερού. Κάποια στιγμή, ένιωσα να κρυώνω λίγο και τον αγκάλιασα και εγώ ακουμπώντας το κεφάλι μου στο στέρνο του. Εκείνος με έσφιξε πιο κοντά του.

«Τζέικ, να σε ρωτήσω κάτι;»

«Ό,τι θες»

«Έχεις ερωτευτεί ποτέ;»

Δεν απάντησε αμέσως και γύρισα προς το μέρος του, για να τον κοιτάξω στα μάτια. Η ερώτηση μου φάνηκε να τον ταράζει. Τα μηλίγγια του ανεβοκατέβαιναν και αν και με κρατούσε ακόμα στην αγκαλιά του δεν με κοιτούσε, κοιτούσε πίσω μου, στο κενό. Έμεινε αρκετή ώρα αμίλητος, ώστε νόμιζα δεν θα απαντήσει.

«Ναι, μία φορά,» είπε μόνο.

Η απάντηση του με έκανε να νιώσω ένα τσίμπημα στην καρδιά. Ήθελα όμως να μάθω περισσότερα.

«Ήσασταν μαζί;»

«Όχι. Ήταν περίπλοκο»

«Ήταν με άλλον;»

«Ας πούμε πως ναι.»

Ώστε είχε υπάρξει ερωτευμένος. Μα είναι δυνατόν να περίμενα κάτι άλλο; Ήταν απολύτως φυσιολογικό. Γιατί με πειράζει; Δεν θα έπρεπε. Δεν μπορούσα όμως να το ελέγξω. Μόνο η σκέψη πως είχε ερωτευτεί κάποια άλλη με πλήγωνε. Παρόλα αυτά, σαν από κάποια μαζοχιστική τάση, συνέχισα την ανάκριση.

«Και μετά από εκεί; Δεν ξαναερωτεύτηκες;»

Επιτέλους, κατάφερα να κερδίσω το βλέμμα του, αλλά ήταν βλέμμα εκνευρισμού.

«Τι είναι όλα αυτά τώρα; Πώς σου ήρθε να κάνεις τέτοιες ερωτήσεις;»

«Θέλω να μάθω το παρελθόν σου. Τόσο κακό είναι;» πήρα αθώο ύφος.

«Δεν υπάρχει κάτι να μάθεις,» κατέληξε ξανακοιτώντας την θάλασσα.

«Δηλαδή, δεν ήσουν ποτέ με καμία;»

«Ποτέ,» απάντησε τόσο κατηγορηματικά που τον πίστεψα.

Έμεινα για λίγα λεπτά σιωπηλή, μα τα δαιμόνια δεν είχαν καταλαγιάσει μέσα μου.

«Αυτήν την άλλη την κοπέλα την σκέφτεσαι ακόμα;»

«Έτσι όπως το ρωτάς όχι.»

Η απόκριση του μου προκάλεσε αντανακλαστική αντίδραση.

«Άρα την σκέφτεσαι!» τον κατηγόρησα και τραβήχτηκα από κοντά του.

Η ξαφνική μου απομάκρυνση τον έπιασε εξ απήνης.

«Ναι, επειδή την αγαπώ πολύ σαν άνθρωπο,» απολογήθηκε. «Ερωτικά, όμως, όχι. Άλλωστε, πλέον έχω καταλάβει ότι ποτέ δεν ήμουν ερωτευμένος μαζί της. Μπερδεμένος ήμουν.»

«Υπάρχει δηλαδή περίπτωση να μπερδέψει κανείς τον έρωτα;»

«Τον αληθινό ποτέ,» απάντησε και το βλέμμα του ήταν τόσο ηλεκτροφόρο που νόμιζα ότι βραχυκύκλωσε όλο μου τον εγκέφαλο. «Δεν καταλαβαίνω, όμως, γιατί μού τα ρωτάς όλα αυτά,» προσέθεσε μετά από λίγο.

Ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου αδιάφορα.

«Πάμε; Πείνασα λιγάκι,» άλλαξα απότομα κουβέντα για να βγω από τη δύσκολη θέση.

«Ναι, πάμε,» συγκατένευσε και μου χαμογέλασε.

Διασχίσαμε πάλι την αμμουδιά μέχρι το δρόμο.

«Πριν γυρίσουμε στο αμάξι θέλω να σου δείξω κάτι,» κοντοστάθηκε.

«Τι είναι;» ρώτησα παραξενευμένη.

«Ακολούθα με.»

Με οδήγησε βαθιά μέσα στο δάσος.

«Τι θέλεις να μου δείξεις;» τον ρώτησα γεμάτη περιέργεια.

«Σου έφτιαξα κάτι.»

Χάθηκε πίσω από ένα δέντρο και ξαναεμφανίστηκε κρατώντας ένα μεγάλο τόξο και μία φαρέτρα με βέλη.

«Πλάκα κάνεις!» αναφώνησα.

Περιεργαζόμουν το δώρο μου και δεν μπορούσα να πιστέψω στα μάτια μου. Πέρα από το ότι ήταν σωστό δημιούργημα τέχνης, σκαλιστό και όλο φτιαγμένο στο χέρι, ήταν το καλύτερο δώρο που μου είχαν κάνει ποτέ. Από πάντα ήθελα ένα τόξο για να κάνω τοξοβολία ή μάλλον από όταν έμαθα για τις θρυλικές αμαζόνες που ήταν άριστες τοξοβολίστριες και έκοβαν μάλιστα το δεξί τους στήθος, για να χτυπούν με μεγαλύτερη ακρίβεια. Φυσικά, ο πατέρας μου ούτε να το ακούσει. Για κάποιο περίεργο λόγο, αν και ήμουν ίσως το ανθεκτικότερο παιδί που είχε γεννηθεί ποτέ σε αυτόν τον κόσμο, μού φερόταν λες και ήμουν από πορσελάνη.

«Ο Έντουαρντ θα με σκοτώσει, αλλά δεν πειράζει. Συμφωνώ και εγώ μαζί σου, ότι πρέπει να σου δείχνουμε μεγαλύτερη εμπιστοσύνη. Ορίστε, λοιπόν!»

«Σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ! Δεν πιστεύω ότι έκατσες και το έφτιαξες για εμένα! Πόσο καιρό σου πήρε;»

«Αρκετό,» γέλασε. «Άρχισα να το φτιάχνω από όταν μου είπες ότι ήθελες ένα, αλλά αποδείχτηκε πολύ πιο δύσκολο από ό,τι περίμενα. Είναι όμως τελείως αυθεντικό. Το έφτιαξα με την παραδοσιακή τεχνική των Κιγιέτ.»

«Είναι απλά υπέροχο!»

«Έλα, πάμε να σου μάθω πώς να ρίχνεις.»

Πήρα την φαρέτρα με τα βέλη και εκείνος πήρε το τόξο. Πήγαμε λίγο πιο πέρα, σε ένα άνοιγμα του δάσους. Με πήρε από το χέρι και με οδήγησε ακριβώς στη μέση του ξέφωτου να κοιτάω προς τον βορρά. Απέναντι μου στα πενήντα μέτρα υπήρχε ένα δέντρο με ζωγραφισμένο στόχο.

«Τα είχες όλα έτοιμα, έτσι;»

Χαμογέλασε συνεσταλμένα. Πήρε ένα βέλος από την φαρέτρα και το τοποθέτησε πάνω στο τόξο.

«Θα το κάνω πρώτος για να δεις.»

Σήκωσε το τόξο, τέντωσε το βέλος, σημάδεψε κλείνοντας με το ένα μάτι και το άφησε να φύγει με δύναμη προς τα εμπρός. Χτύπησε κατευθείαν στο κέντρο του στόχου.

«Δεν φαίνεται και τόσο δύσκολο.»

Έτεινα το χέρι μου για να μου δώσει το τόξο. Πήρα ένα βέλος από την φαρέτρα και προσπάθησα να μιμηθώ τις κινήσεις του. Δεν μπορούσα όμως με τίποτα να στερεώσω το βέλος στην θέση του και να το τραβήξω. Ο Τζέικομπ γελούσε με το πάθημα μου.

«Όχι, τόσο δύσκολο, ε;»

«Είμαι μισή βρικόλακας και δεν μπορώ. Δηλαδή οι κανονικοί άνθρωποι πώς τα καταφέρνουν;» δυσανασχέτησα πιεζόμενη να ακινητοποιήσω το βέλος.

«Ποιος σου είπε ότι οι Κιγιέτ είναι κανονικοί άνθρωποι,» χασκογέλασε.

«Α, ωραία, ώστε μου έφτιαξες τόξο για λυκανθρώπους!»

«Ας το θέσουμε καλύτερα για υπερφυσικά όντα. Έλα, έλα, άσε να σε βοηθήσω μην βγάλεις κανένα μάτι.»

Πήρε το τόξο από τα χέρια μου και μού έδειξε πού ακριβώς να το τοποθετώ, για να στέκεται στη θέση του. Ύστερα μου το έδωσε πίσω και ήρθε από πίσω μου, για να με βοηθήσει να μάθω να στοχεύω. Με το σώμα του να ακουμπάει το δικό μου με το ζόρι μπορούσα να συγκεντρωθώ για να μην ξεχάσω να αναπνέω, όχι και να σημαδέψω. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι την περισσότερη δουλειά την έκανε εκείνος. Εγώ απλά είχα στραφεί ολόκληρη προς την αριστερή μου πλευρά και τον κοιτούσα να μιλάει, χωρίς να καταλαβαίνω τι λέει.

«Τεντώνουμε το τόξο με τα δύο μας δάχτυλα, τον δείκτη και τον μέσο. Κρατάμε όσο πιο σταθερά μπορούμε. Κλείνουμε το ένα μάτι, για να κεντράρουμε καλύτερα, και αφήνουμε απαλά.»

Εκτόξευσε το βέλος. Παραδόξως, βρήκε πάλι στόχο, αλλά εγώ εκείνη την στιγμή δεν το είδα. Τα μάτια μου έμειναν καρφωμένα πάνω του, σαν μαγεμένα. Γύρισε και με κοίταξε και η απόσταση μεταξύ μας ήταν μικρότερη από δέκα εκατοστά. Στην αρχή το βλέμμα του έπεσε στα μάτια μου και στην συνέχεια κατηφόρισε στα χείλη μου. Έβλεπα τα δικά του να πάλλονται ανεπαίσθητα και ήξερα ότι αν ανασηκωνόμουν στις μύτες των ποδιών μου θα μπορούσα να τα ακινητοποιήσω με τα δικά μου. Τι θα γινόταν όμως μετά; Θα το ήθελε; Θα αποτραβιόταν; Και η σχέση μας; Πού θα πήγαινε μετά από εκεί;

Όλα αυτά τα σκεφτόμουν σε διάστημα δεκάτων του δευτερολέπτου, τα οποία όμως αποδείχθηκαν ικανά, για να προλάβει η στιγμή να εκπνεύσει. Το κινητό του χτύπησε απότομα και απομακρυνθήκαμε. Αμέσως η επαφή μας έσπασε σε χίλια κομμάτια. Εκείνος κατέβασε τα χέρια του από τους ώμους μου για να απαντήσει και εγώ έστρεψα το κεφάλι μου και κοιτούσα τα παπούτσια μου. Ήταν ο Έμπρυ και τον ρωτούσε αν θα αργήσουμε και άλλο για το φαγητό, επειδή οι υπόλοιποι είχαν πεθάνει της πείνας. Ο Τζέικομπ του αποκρίθηκε ότι ερχόμαστε και το έκλεισε. Μαζέψαμε γρήγορα το τόξο και τα βέλη και επιστρέψαμε στο αμάξι.

Σε λιγότερο από δέκα λεπτά βρισκόμασταν έξω από το σπίτι του Σαμ. Ο Σαμ ήταν ο αρχηγός της δεύτερης αγέλης των λύκων και η Έμιλι ήταν η γυναίκα του. Την πρώτη φορά που την είχα δει, είχα τρομάξει με το σημαδεμένο πρόσωπο της, αλλά μέσα σε πολύ λίγο διάστημα η ζεστασιά και η γλυκύτητα της με έκαναν να ξεχάσω το οτιδήποτε άσχημο υπήρχε πάνω της. Την είχε χτυπήσει ο Σαμ μία φορά που δεν μπόρεσε να ελέγξει τα νεύρα του και της είχε παραμορφώσει το πρόσωπο. Το έχουν αυτό οι λύκοι. Όταν εκνευρίζονται μπορεί να γίνουν επικίνδυνοι. Όχι, όμως ο Τζέικ μου. Ο Τζέικ δεν θα μου έκανε ποτέ κακό και ήμουν απόλυτα βέβαιη για αυτό.

Πλησιάσαμε την αυλή του σπιτιού. Όλοι οι λύκοι ήταν εκεί, εκτός από την Λία, την αδερφή του Σεθ. Η Λία ήταν το μοναδικό κορίτσι της αγέλης που είχε μετατραπεί σε λύκος, αλλά σε αντίθεση με τον αδερφό της ήταν πολύ απόμακρη και ψυχρή με όλους. Είχα ρωτήσει τον Τζέικ γιατί και μου είχε πει χωρίς λόγο, αλλά δεν το δέχτηκα. Όλοι έχουν ένα λόγο να φέρονται με πικρία.

Μερικοί από τους λύκους κάθονταν σε έναν τεράστιο ξύλινο πάγκο έξω από την μονοκατοικία και άλλοι έψηναν μπάρμπεκιου λίγο πιο πέρα. Μόλις μας είδαν παράτησαν όλοι τις ασχολίες τους και έτρεξαν να μας χαιρετήσουν. Φαίνονταν πολύ χαρούμενοι που μας έβλεπαν και εμένα και τον Τζέικομπ. Πρώτος και καλύτερος έτρεξε να μας χαιρετίσει ο Σεθ και ύστερα όλοι οι υπόλοιποι. Τους χαιρέτησα με την σειρά μου και μετά προσφέρθηκα να πάω μέσα στην κουζίνα για να βοηθήσω.

Εκεί με υποδέχθηκε η Έμιλι και μερικά άλλα κορίτσια, κοπέλες κάποιων λύκων. Ρώτησα τι μπορώ να κάνω και η Έμιλι μου έδωσε ένα λάχανο και μου είπε να το κόψω για σαλάτα. Πήρα τον τρίφτη και άρχισα να τρίβω το λάχανο μέσα σε μία μεγάλη λεκάνη. Εκείνη ήταν δίπλα μου και καθάριζε καρότα και πιπεριές.

«Μεγάλωσες πολύ, Ρενέσμε,» μου είπε σε κάποια στιγμή. «Έγινες πια μία όμορφη γυναίκα.»

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ,» χαμογέλασα.

«Συνεχίζεις να αγαπάς τον Τζέικ με τον ίδιο τρόπο;»

Με έπιασε τρόμος και αναταραχή. Τι σήμαινε η ερώτηση της;

«Τι εννοείς;» κατάφερα να ψελλίσω.

«Να, θυμάμαι ότι όταν ήσουν μικρή ήσασταν αχώριστοι. Είστε ακόμα έτσι;» εξήγησε με μία έκφραση στο πρόσωπο της που άφηνε να ειπωθούν πολλά περισσότερα από όσα εξέφραζε το στόμα της.

«Ναι, είναι…»

Πήγα να πω ο καλύτερος μου φίλος, αλλά σταμάτησα. Πλέον κάτι δεν μου κόλλαγε σε αυτήν την ετικέτα. Η Έμιλι μου έριξε ένα βλέμμα που θα μπορούσε να χαρακτηριστεί συνωμοτικό.

«Είναι πολύ σημαντικός για εμένα», είπα τελικά.

Εκείνη χαμογέλασε σκωπτικά, αλλά δεν σχολίασε. Ασυναίσθητα σήκωσα την ματιά μου και κοίταξα έξω. Ο Τζέικ φαινόταν μέσα από το άνοιγμα της πόρτας να μιλάει με τον Έμπρυ και τον Κουίλ. Ψηλός, γεροδεμένος, με καλοσχηματισμένο πρόσωπο και υπέροχο στόμα. Μου φαινόταν απλά πανέμορφος. Ξαφνικά, γύρισε το κεφάλι του και με έπιασε να τον παρατηρώ. Μου χαμογέλασε με αυτό το υπέροχο χαμόγελο του, αλλά εγώ ντράπηκα πολύ και κατέβασα αμέσως το κεφάλι κοκκινίζοντας. Εστίασα όλη μου την προσοχή στο λάχανο και τον τρίφτη, για να ηρεμήσω. Έτριβα τόσο δυνατά που χωρίς να το καταλάβω άσκησα υπερβολική πίεση και ο τρίφτης έγινε κομμάτια στα χέρια μου.

«Ω, Έμιλι με συγχωρείς πολύ!»

Εκείνη έριξε μία γρήγορη ματιά έξω από την πόρτα και ύστερα γύρισε προς τα εμένα με ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο.

«Μην ανησυχείς. Δεν είναι τίποτα»

«Σου έσπασα τον τρίφτη. Δεν κατάλαβα πώς έγινε!»

«Τα πράγματα είναι για να σπάνε και οι άνθρωποι για να γλεντούν, μου έλεγε η γιαγιά μου,» αντέκρουσε εκείνη γελαστά και μου πείραξε καλοσυνάτα την άκρη της μύτης με τον δείκτη της. «Πήγαινε έξω με τα παιδιά. Νομίζω εκεί είσαι περισσότερο απαραίτητη,» προσέθεσε χαμογελώντας με νόημα και άρχισε να μαζεύει τα κομμάτια του τρίφτη.

Καταντροπιασμένη βγήκα από το σπίτι και πλησίασα τον Τζέικομπ.

«Τι έγινε;» ρώτησε μόλις με είδε αναστατωμένη.

«Έσπασα τον τρίφτη της Έμιλι,» απάντησα παραπονιάρικα.

«Τον τρίφτη της Έμιλι;» επανέλαβε τα λόγια μου με το ίδιο παραπονιάρικο ύφος και με πήρε στην αγκαλιά του. «Δεν πειράζει, καρδούλα μου. Όλοι ξέρουμε πόσο δυνατή είσαι,» με πείραξε καλοσυνάτα.

Η αγκαλιά του με έκανε να ηρεμήσω ξανά. Τότε όμως ξαφνικά μου ήρθε στο μυαλό η συζήτηση που είχαμε στην παραλία για εκείνη την κοπέλα, εκείνη που αγαπούσε και που δεν ήμουν εγώ. Μόνο και μόνο αυτή η συνειδητοποίηση μου προξένησε αβάσταχτο πόνο. Τα μάτια μου υγράνθηκαν επικίνδυνα, αλλά ευτυχώς εκείνη την ώρα ο Σαμ φώναξε πως το φαγητό είναι έτοιμο και ο Τζέικ με πήρε από το χέρι και πήγαμε και κάτσαμε δίπλα-δίπλα στον φαρδύ πάγκο.

Το φαγητό ήταν νοστιμότατο και με την κουβέντα σύντομα βρήκα ξανά το κέφι μου. Συμμετείχα ενεργά στην παρέα και πραγματικά περνούσα πολύ καλά. Ο Τζέικ με κρατούσε συνεχώς από το χέρι, ώστε αναγκαζόμουν να τρώω με το αριστερό. Δεν με πείραζε καθόλου. Ούτε οι ηλεκτρικές εκκενώσεις που με επισκέπτονταν συνέχεια με πείραζαν. Ό,τι και αν συσχετιζόταν με εκείνον μετατρεπόταν εξ ορισμού σε αντικείμενο αγάπης. Τον κοιτούσα και τον θαύμαζα πραγματικά. Ήταν λες και όλος μου ο κόσμος, όλη μου η ευτυχία και η χαρά και η θαλπωρή συγκεντρώνονταν στο πρόσωπο του. Τον αγαπούσα με απυθμοσύνη.

«Σε αγαπάω,» του ψιθύρισα γλυκά στο αυτί.

Γύρισε και με κοίταξε και το βλέμμα του ήταν απαλό σαν χάδι.

«Και εγώ, πολύ.»

Έσκυψε και με φίλησε στο δεξί μάγουλο, στέλνοντας μικρές ηλεκτροφόρες ανατριχίλες σε όλο μου το κορμί. Ήμουν τόσο ευτυχισμένη!


	5. Κεφάλαιο 4: Απελπισία

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 4: ΑΠΕΛΠΙΣΙΑ**

Φύγαμε από το σπίτι του Σαμ και της Έμιλι κατά τις οκτώ το βράδυ. Πήγαμε στο σπίτι του Τζέικομπ. Ο πατέρας του έβλεπε τηλεόραση και κάτσαμε λίγο μαζί του πριν αποσυρθούμε στο δωμάτιο του.

«Συγνώμη για την ακαταστασία,» απολογήθηκε.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως η τάξη δεν ήταν το πιο δυνατό του σημείο.

«Μην ανησυχείς,» τον καθησύχασα.

«Θα κοιμηθείς εσύ στο κρεβάτι και εγώ θα στρώσω κάτω.»

Πήγα κοντά του και τον έπιασα από το πρόσωπο δείχνοντας του τις άπειρες φορές που είχαμε κοιμηθεί μαζί. Δεν χρειαζόταν σήμερα να γίνει κάτι διαφορετικό.

«Αλήθεια, θέλεις να κοιμηθούμε μαζί;»

Κούνησα καταφατικά το κεφάλι μου.

Πήγα στο μπάνιο για να πλυθώ και να βάλω τις πιτζάμες μου. Όταν επέστρεψα είχε ξαπλώσει ήδη. Τον είδα να κοιμάται στραμμένος προς την δική μου κατεύθυνση. Ήταν πανέμορφος. Προχώρησα δειλά προς το μέρος του, ανασήκωσα το πάπλωμα και χώθηκα από κάτω με το πρόσωπο μου να κοιτά το δικό του. Πλησίασα κοντά του σε απόσταση αναπνοής. Στο μυαλό μου ήρθε η σκηνή στο δάσος, στα μάτια μας που είχαν κλειδώσει, στα χείλη μας που πάλλονταν. Γιατί δεν είχα προσπαθήσει να τον φιλήσω; Πώς μπορώ να λέω στον εαυτό μου ότι δεν ήμουν σίγουρη; Ότι μπορεί να μπέρδευα τα αισθήματα μου για εκείνον όταν ήταν οφθαλμοφανέστατα; Ήμουν ερωτευμένη μαζί του, αλλά ήμουν τόσο φοβισμένη να το παραδεχτώ. Μετάνιωνα που είχα περάσει τόσες ημέρες αρνούμενη αυτή την σκέψη.

Έρως πατήρ πάντων. Πόλεμος πατήρ πάντων. Έρως ίσον πόλεμος και πόλεμος ίσον απώλεια· απώλεια της αθωότητας, της ανεμελιάς, της αγνότητας. Κυρίως, όμως, ίσον δημιουργία· δημιουργία εμπειριών, συνείδησης, προσωπικότητας, ταυτότητας, παρελθόντος. Ο ερωτευμένος μου εαυτός είναι πιο σμιλεμένος από τον παλιό, πιο περίπλοκος, πιο συμπιλημένος, λιγότερο ακέραιος, λιγότερο διαυγής· είναι όμως μοναδικός. Και όσο και αν τον φοβάμαι, τον προτιμώ, γιατί μπορώ να τον γνωρίσω. Όχι άλλα ψέματα, υπεκφυγές και αρνήσεις. Είμαι ερωτευμένη με τον Τζέικομπ και αυτή είναι η νέα αλήθεια της ζωής μου.

Μετά την μεγάλη εξομολόγηση στον εαυτό μου, ένιωσα πολύ πιο ήρεμη και ξαλαφρωμένη. Ναι, ήμουν ερωτευμένη με τον Τζέικομπ και ήμουν χαρούμενη για αυτό. Ξαφνικά η ζωή μου λες και απέκτησε νόημα και αυτό για μία αιώνια έφηβη όπως εγώ δεν ήταν κάτι που συνέβαινε συχνά. Ένιωσα μία γλυκιά ευδαιμονία να με κατακλύζει. Κοιτούσα τα χείλη του και η επιθυμία μου κορυφωνόταν. Χωρίς να το σκεφτώ, έσκυψα και τα ακούμπησα με τα δικά του. Αναδεύτηκε. Τρομαγμένη απομακρύνθηκα.

«Νες;» μουρμούρισε μισανοίγοντας τα μάτια του.

«Σσσσς, εδώ είμαι,» ψιθύρισα.

Με αγκάλιασε σφιχτά. Ένιωσα την θέρμη του σώματος του να με σκεπάζει. Χώθηκα στο λαιμό του και έκλεισα τα μάτια. Ένιωθα την καυτή του ανάσα στην επιδερμίδα μου και ανατρίχιαζα ολόκληρη. Το δυνατό του κορμί κολλημένο πάνω στο δικό μου μού προκαλούσε ρίγη σε όλο μου το σώμα. Ο σφυγμός μου χτυπούσε τόσο έντονα που νόμιζα πως η καρδιά μου θα πεταχτεί έξω από το στήθος μου. Ωστόσο θα προτιμούσα σε χίλιες ζωές αυτό το μαρτύριο παρά ένα λεπτό μακριά του. Έκλεισα τα μάτια προσπαθώντας να ξεχαστώ, αλλά μου ήταν αδύνατο. Εκείνη τη νύχτα έμεινα ξάγρυπνη παρακολουθώντας το ρυθμό της αναπνοής του και η βεβαιότητα της ύπαρξης του μου προσέφερε την μεγαλύτερη ευτυχία που θα μπορούσαν να νιώσουν ποτέ θνητοί και αθάνατοι αυτού του κόσμου.

Το πρωί με βρήκε στην ίδια θέση· χωμένη στο λαιμό του και τυλιγμένη από την ζεστασιά του κορμιού του. Όταν άνοιξα τα μάτια μου, είδα πως με κοιτούσε.

«Καλημέρα,» του είπα χωρίς να απομακρυνθώ από κοντά του.

«Καλημέρα,» μου ψιθύρισε. «Είσαι τόσο όμορφη όταν κοιμάσαι. Είσαι πάντα όμορφη, αλλά όταν κοιμάσαι είσαι περισσότερο. Είσαι τόσο γλυκιά και ήρεμη.»

«Είμαι ήρεμη, επειδή κοιμάμαι κοντά σου.»

Μου χαμογέλασε και έσκυψε να με φιλήσει. Ήλπιζα ότι το φιλί του θα με έβρισκε στα χείλη, αλλά τελικά με βρήκε πιο ψηλά, στο μέτωπο. Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι. Το φως που έμπαινε από το παράθυρο αντανακλούσε πάνω του και τον έκανε να λάμπει σαν Ολύμπιος Θεός. Έμεινα στο κρεβάτι να τον χαζεύω.

«Θα με βοηθήσεις να φτιάξουμε πρωινό;» με ρώτησε χαμογελώντας. «Σου υπόσχομαι πως αν τελειώσουμε γρήγορα θα σε πάω βόλτα.»

«Εντάξει. Πού θα με πας;»

«Α, δεν σου λέω, μυστικό. Πρέπει πρώτα να δω αν είσαι καλή στην δουλειά σου.»

Δεν υπήρχαν πολλά υλικά στο ψυγείο, αλλά με λίγα αυγά και ψωμί του τοστ κατάφερα ένα ικανοποιητικό αποτέλεσμα. Άρεσε και στον Τζέικομπ και στον κύριο Μπίλυ. Μόλις ο κύριος Μπίλυ τελείωσε, έφυγε για να πάει στην συνέλευση του συλλόγου ως αρχηγός της φυλής. Μείναμε μόνοι μας. Για λίγη ώρα τρώγαμε ήσυχοι μιλώντας για άσχετα πράγματα. Όταν τελειώσαμε σηκώθηκα να μαζέψω το τραπέζι. Καθώς όμως άπλωσα το χέρι μου για να πάρω το πιάτο του, μού το έπιασε απαλά αναγκάζοντας με να τον κοιτάξω στα μάτια.

«Εκπληκτική μαγείρισσα,» επευφήμησε. «Μιας και έκανες τόσα πολλά αξίζεις δικαιωματικά την βόλτα.»

«Τέλεια!» αναφώνησα.

Κάναμε ένα γρήγορο μπάνιο και οι δύο και σε λίγο βρεθήκαμε να περπατάμε στο δάσος της οροσειράς Ολύμπια. Ο Τζέικ με οδηγούσε σε ένα μονοπάτι που δεν πρέπει να είχα ξαναδεί ποτέ μου και που μας έβγαλε σε ένα ξέφωτο με μία μικρή λίμνη και έναν μικρό καταρράκτη. Ήταν πραγματικά υπέροχο μέρος. Ο Τζέικομπ με έπιασε από το χέρι και πήγαμε ως την όχθη της λίμνης, όπου κάτσαμε σε ένα βραχάκι. Έβαλε τα χέρια του γύρω από τους ώμους μου και ακούμπησε το κεφάλι του στο δικό μου.

«Τι όμορφα που είναι εδώ,» είπα χαμηλόφωνα.

«Υπέροχα,» συμφώνησε και εκείνος. «Όμως με εσένα στην αγκαλιά μου δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να μην είναι παντού υπέροχα. Δεν μπορείς να φανταστείς πόση χαρά μου προσφέρεις. Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ, Ρενέσμε, που υπάρχεις στη ζωή μου. Υποσχέσου μου ότι θα είσαι για πάντα δίπλα μου, για πάντα κοντά μου. Υποσχέσου μου ότι η φιλία μας θα κρατήσει για πάντα!»

Τα λόγια του μπήκαν σαν μαχαίρι στην καρδιά μου.

«Η φιλία μας;» κατάφερα να ψελλίσω.

«Ναι, καρδιά μου. Η φιλία μας είναι ό,τι σημαντικότερο υπάρχει στην ζωή μου. Δεν θέλω να την χάσω ποτέ. Δεν υπάρχει πιο αγαπητό πλάσμα από εσένα, Ρενέσμε. Είσαι ό,τι πιο αθώο, γλυκό και αμόλυντο έχω συναντήσει στη ζωή μου. Μην αλλάξεις ποτέ! Το ακούς; Ποτέ! Να μείνεις πάντα η γλυκιά μου Ρενέσμε.»

Μου έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μέτωπο και ήταν σαν να μου έδινε την χαριστική βολή. Να μην αλλάξω ποτέ; Να μην χαλάσει ποτέ η φιλία μας; Ώστε, αυτό ήμουν μόνο για εκείνον; Η αμόλυντη φίλη του; Και ο έρωτας; Ο έρωτας δεν υπήρχε πουθενά μέσα σε αυτά που ένιωθε για εμένα; Προφανώς όχι, αλλιώς δεν θα μου τα έλεγε όλα αυτά. Και εγώ που βρισκόμουν μέσα σε όλο αυτό; Η αγάπη μου, ο έρωτας μου για εκείνον; Ματαιοπονία, καθαρός ερασιτεχνισμός. Ο πόνος που ένιωθα μέσα μου ήταν αβάσταχτος, απάνθρωπος, αφύσικος. Ήταν λες και δύο χέρια είχαν πιάσει την καρδιά μου και την τραβούσαν να σκιστεί στα δύο.

Πλαντούσα, δεν άντεχα να βρίσκομαι άλλο μέσα στην αγκαλιά του. Σηκώθηκα επάνω απότομα και του ζήτησα να επιστρέψουμε, δήθεν γιατί κρύωνα. Δεν ξέρω πόσο ακόμα μπορούσα να κρατηθώ να μην ξεσπάσω σε λυγμούς μπροστά του. Και τότε τι θα του έλεγα; Πώς θα το δικαιολογούσα; Ξέρεις, Τζέικ, είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί σου αλλά εσύ μου είπες ότι δεν θέλεις να με χάσεις ποτέ από φίλη και αυτό έκανε την καρδιά μου να ματώσει;

Ευτυχώς εκείνος δεν φάνηκε να παραξενεύεται. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως πια είχε δύσει ο ήλιος και η θερμοκρασία είχε πέσει αισθητά. Πήραμε αμίλητοι τον δρόμο της επιστροφής. Φοβήθηκα ότι θα καταλάβαινε πως κάτι συμβαίνει και προσπαθούσα να πω κάτι, αλλά ο πόνος είχε μουδιάσει όλα μου τα νεύρα και δεν μπορούσα να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου· ήμουν ίδια παράλυτη. Ή νεκρή. Σε αυτήν την ημιθανή κατάσταση φτάσαμε ως το σπίτι του. Μόλις βρεθήκαμε μπροστά από την εξώπορτα, σταμάτησα και ξεφούρνισα αυτό που σκεφτόμουν ενόσω περπατούσαμε.

«Ξέρεις, Τζέικ, ίσως θα ήταν καλύτερα να επιστρέψω νωρίτερα σπίτι μου. Οι γονείς μου μού είπαν πως πρέπει να γυρίσω, για να αποχαιρετίσω τους καλεσμένους μας.»

Το βλέμμα του όταν με κοίταξε ήταν γεμάτο απογοήτευση και θλίψη, αλλά εκείνη την στιγμή δεν μπορούσα να διακρίνω τίποτα πέρα από το δικό μου πόνο.

«Θα μπορούσαμε να φτιάξουμε ποπ-κορν και να δούμε ταινία.»

«Όχι, καλύτερα να πάω.»

«Εντάξει, δεν επιμένω. Αφού αυτό θες,» είπε με παραίτηση στην φωνή.

Τον είχα πληγώσει, αλλά το να παραμείνω άλλο ένα λεπτό κοντά του θα ήταν καθαρό μαρτύριο για εμένα. Πήγα μέσα στο σπίτι και ετοίμασα τα πράγματα μου. Χαιρέτησα τον κύριο Μπίλυ και μαζί μπήκαμε στο αμάξι του. Η διαδρομή μας βρήκε αμίλητους. Όταν φτάσαμε στην μονοκατοικία της οικογένειας μου και σταμάτησε το αυτοκίνητο πήγε να με αγκαλιάσει, αλλά εγώ του είπα ένα βιαστικό αντίο και πετάχτηκα έξω πριν το μετανιώσω. Για καλή μου τύχη οι γονείς μου δεν ήταν στο σπίτι, οπότε κλείστηκα κατευθείαν στο δωμάτιο μου χωρίς να αναγκαστώ να δώσω εξηγήσεις.

Έπεσα στο κρεβάτι μου ανάσκελα και ξέσπασα σε κλάματα. Έκλαιγα με αναφιλητά, προσπαθώντας να σβήσω την φωτιά που έκαιγε όλο μου το είναι. Το μόνο που μπορούσα να νιώσω ήταν πόνος. Όμως ήταν ένας πόνος διαφορετικός, πρωτόγνωρος, πιο σκληρός από οτιδήποτε άλλο είχα νιώσει ως τώρα. Ήταν λες και δεν μπορούσα να αναπνεύσω, λες και δεν θα μπορούσα να αναπνεύσω ποτέ ξανά. Δεν ήθελα να σκέφτομαι, προσπαθούσα να κλείσω κάθε σκέψη μου απέξω, αλλά πάντα έβρισκε ένα τρόπο και χωνόταν μέσα στο μυαλό μου.

 _Καρδιά μου, Ρενέσμε, θέλω να είμαστε για πάντα φίλοι._

Πόνος, πόνος, πόνος. Πόνος και κλάματα και αναφιλητά. Και άλλος πόνος, και άλλα δάκρυα, και μία ματωμένη καρδιά που δεν θα γινόταν ποτέ καλά. Το ήξερα, ο Τζέικ ήταν ο έρωτας της ζωή μου. Αν δεν ήμουν με τον Τζέικομπ, δεν θα μπορούσα να είμαι ποτέ με κανέναν άλλον. Έκλαιγα για την μοναξιά που θα βίωνα, για την αιώνια μοναξιά και τον αιώνιο πόνο δίπλα σε έναν άνθρωπο που θα με αγαπούσε παντοτινά σαν φίλη.

Γιατί δε μπορούσα να κάνω αλλιώς. Δεν μπορούσα να φύγω μακριά του. Θα πονούσα, το γνώριζα. Θα πονούσα να τον βλέπω να φλερτάρει, να ερωτεύεται και να αγαπά άλλες γυναίκες με τρόπο που ποτέ δεν θα αγαπούσε εμένα. Και ύστερα, όταν θα ερχόταν η μία και μοναδική, θα πονούσα να τον δω να νυμφεύεται, να κάνει παιδιά και να εγκαταλείπει την φύση του ως λύκος για να γεράσει και να πεθάνει μαζί της.

Το μόνο που ήλπιζα ήταν αυτό να γίνει όσο το δυνατόν αργότερα. Γιατί μία ζωή με τον Τζέικομπ ως φίλο θα ήταν δύσκολη, αλλά μία ζωή χωρίς τον Τζέικομπ θα ήταν αδύνατη. Ήμουν σίγουρη πως την στιγμή που δεν θα υπήρχε πλέον ο Τζέικομπ σε αυτόν τον κόσμο, η καρδιά μου θα έσπαγε σε χίλια κομμάτια. Ήμουν εξαρτημένη από εκείνον όπως η ζωή από τον ήλιο. Αν ο δικός μου ήλιος έσβηνε, θα έσβηνα και εγώ μαζί του.

Η παραδοχή αυτή με πονούσε ακόμα περισσότερο, επειδή ήξερα πως δεν μπορούσα να κάνω τίποτα για να γλιτώσω. Θα ήταν πολύ πιο εύκολο να σταματήσω να τον βλέπω, να κόψω κάθε επαφή μαζί του και να φύγω μακριά του. Δεν γινόταν όμως. Πρώτον, γιατί μακριά του απλά θα πέθαινα ημέρα με την ημέρα και δεύτερον, γιατί η υποφορά που θα του προκαλούσα με την συμπεριφορά μου θα με σκότωνε ακαριαία. Ο Τζέικομπ με ήθελε στη ζωή του και τον αγαπούσα τρομακτικά για να του στερήσω την παρουσία μου, όσο και αν αυτό πλήγωνε εμένα.

Μπροστά στον Τζέικομπ δεν χωρούσε τίποτα· ούτε εγωισμοί, ούτε εγωκεντρισμοί, ούτε καν το αίσθημα της αυτοσυντήρησης. Θα έμενα κοντά του προσφέροντας του την φιλία μου σε όλη την διάρκεια της ζωής του, μέχρι τη στιγμή που θα αποφάσιζε να δώσει τέλος στην αθάνατη φύση του και να κλείσει τον κύκλο του σε αυτόν τον κόσμο. Και τότε πάλι, θα τον ακολουθούσα στην απεραντοσύνη του σύμπαντος και ίσως ως ενέργεια να ήμουν πιο τυχερή και να ενωνόμουν μαζί του σε μία άναρχη εντροπία.

Με αυτή τη σκέψη ηρέμησα κάπως. Η απόφαση μου με έκανε να νιώσω μία απόκοσμη ευδαιμονία. Να περάσεις όλη σου τη ζωή με στόχο την ευτυχία του ανθρώπου που αγαπάς είναι ευλογία, όχι κατάρα. Και εγώ θα έκανα ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι μου για να είναι ο Τζέικομπ πάντα ευτυχισμένος. Η ευτυχία του και μόνο αυτή θα ήταν η απόλυτη ανταμοιβή μου. Δεν ήθελα τίποτα άλλο για εμένα.

Τότε μόνο συνειδητοποίησα τι είχα κάνει. Είχα αφήσει τον εγωισμό μου να νικήσει και τον είχα αφήσει μόνο και στενοχωρημένο. Πόσο άθλια ήμουν, πόσο άδικη, πόσο σκληρή; Δεν ήταν δυνατόν να του φέρομαι έτσι και χωρίς κανέναν απολύτως λόγο εκτός από την ξεροκεφαλιά μου και τον απίστευτο εγωκεντρισμό μου. Ήμουν απαίσια, ένιωθα απαίσια. Χωρίς να το σκεφτώ περισσότερο έβγαλα το κινητό μου από την τσέπη μου και τον κάλεσα.

«Νες;» απάντησε παραξενευμένος στο δεύτερο χτύπημα. «Συμβαίνει κάτι;»

«Όχι, όχι, είμαι μία χαρά. Μόνο που…»

«Τι;»

«Πήρα να σου πω ότι μου λείπεις.»

Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα παύση.

«Και εμένα μου λείπεις. Ήδη.»

«Μπορείς να μην το κλείσεις;»

«Εντάξει.»

Δεν χρειαζόταν να ειπωθεί κάτι παραπάνω. Κράτησα το κινητό στο αυτί μου μέχρι που με πήρε ο ύπνος με την ανάσα του να αντηχεί μέσα μου και γύρω μου.

* * *

 **Όντως τελείως διαφορετική η Ρενέσμε σε αυτήν την ιστορία. Ήμουν προφανώς ακόμα επηρεασμένη από την μάνα της στο Λυκόφως και δεν είχα καταφέρει να βρω την δική της φωνή, την οποία και εγώ προτιμώ πολύ περισσότερο. Η αυτοπεποίθηση λέει! :) Σας ευχαριστώ που αγκαλιάσατε και αυτήν την προσπάθεια! Ελπίζω πράγματι να μην σας απογοητεύσω!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Όλα τα καταλαβαίνεις, αλλά κάνεις το κορόιδο και σωπαίνεις!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Ευχαριστώ! Όπως πάντα οι παρατηρήσεις σου πιο εύστοχες, πεθαίνεις!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Μερσί, μερσί, μερσί! Άρχισαν λίγο τα δράματα. Για να δούμε πώς θα επηρεάσουν την αθώα Ρενέσμε, χιχι!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	6. Κεφάλαιο 5: Εντάσεις

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 5: ΕΝΤΑΣΕΙΣ**

Το πρωί με ξύπνησε ένα ελαφρό χτύπημα στην πόρτα μου.

«Να μπω;»

Ήταν η μητέρα μου.

Δεν απάντησα, ωστόσο πρέπει να κατάλαβε πως είχα σηκωθεί, έτσι άνοιξε και πέρασε μέσα. Στο πρόσωπο της διαγραφόταν έντονη η ανησυχία. Ήρθε στο κρεβάτι και κάθισε δίπλα μου.

«Μωρό μου, τι έχεις;»

Νόμιζα πως είχα μπορέσει να τους ξεγελάσω, αλλά νόμιζα λάθος.

«Μαμά,» ξέσπασα σε κλάματα και έπεσα με δύναμη στην αγκαλιά της.

Τα δάκρυα ξεχύθηκαν ίδιος χείμαρρος. Έκλαιγα με αναφιλητά. Όλο μου το κορμί τρανταζόταν μέσα στα χέρια της. Εκείνη μου χάιδευε απαλά τα μαλλιά χωρίς να κάνει ερωτήσεις. Πάντα ένιωθα ότι με καταλαβαίνει πολύ περισσότερο από τον μπαμπά. Ίσως γιατί ήταν γυναίκα, ίσως γιατί είχε περάσει λιγότερος καιρός από όταν και εκείνη ήταν άνθρωπος και έφηβη. Όταν κατάφερα να ηρεμήσω και να σταματήσω να κλαίω, με φίλησε απαλά στο κεφάλι και με κοίταξε στα μάτια που ήταν κόκκινα και πρησμένα από το κλάμα.

«Καλύτερα;» ρώτησε.

Κούνησα καταφατικά το κεφάλι.

«Θέλεις να μιλήσουμε για αυτό;»

«Μαμά, να σε ρωτήσω κάτι;»

«Ό,τι θέλεις, μωρό μου,» απάντησε διώχνοντας προς το πλάι μερικές τούφες μαλλιών που είχαν κρύψει το πρόσωπο μου.

«Τι είναι έρωτας;»

Η ερώτηση μου φάνηκε να την ξαφνιάζει.

«Θέλω να πω, εσύ πότε κατάλαβες ότι είχες ερωτευτεί τον μπαμπά;»

Δεν αποκρίθηκε αμέσως, έμοιαζε να σκέφτεται τι περίμενα να ακούσω από εκείνη.

«Το μπαμπά σου τον ερωτεύτηκα από την πρώτη στιγμή που τον είδα, αλλά μπόρεσα να πω με σιγουριά ότι είναι έρωτας και όχι απλά αρέσκεια, όταν δεν μπορούσα να σκεφτώ την ζωή μου χωρίς αυτόν. Όταν τον αποδέχτηκα όπως ακριβώς ήταν και θα έδινα τα πάντα για να μην τον χάσω ποτέ.»

«Είχες ξανανιώσει έτσι;»

«Όχι, ήταν η πρώτη φορά.»

«Τότε πώς ήσουν σίγουρη; Πώς το ήξερες;»

«Το ήξερα γιατί όταν ήμουν με τον μπαμπά σου όλα ήταν τέλεια, όλα ήταν έτσι ακριβώς όπως έπρεπε να είναι. Ήταν λες και η ζωή μου ήταν άνευ λόγου και αιτίας και όταν γνώρισα τον πατέρα σου απέκτησα λόγο ύπαρξης. Ένιωθα ότι είχα γεννηθεί για εκείνον.»

 _Είχα γεννηθεί για εκείνον_.

Ποτέ δεν το είχα σκεφτεί έτσι. Μού άρεσε αυτή η σκέψη.

 _Άλλαξες όλη την ζωή μου, όταν γεννήθηκες_ , μου είχε πει εκείνος.

«Τώρα θα μου πεις γιατί έκλαιγες;» με ρώτησε η μαμά.

«Είμαι λίγο στενοχωρημένη για τον Τζέικομπ.»

«Εξαιτίας της διαφωνίας με τον πατέρα σου χθες; Δεν χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς, μωρό μου. Η αγάπη σου για τον Τζέικομπ είναι έκδηλη και κανείς δεν πρέπει να τιμωρείται, επειδή αγαπά. Αυτό ο πατέρας σου το ξέρει καλύτερα από τον καθένα. Δεν θα μπει ποτέ ανάμεσα στην φιλία σου με τον Τζέικομπ.»

Δίστασα λίγο πριν διαλέξω τις επόμενες λέξεις μου.

«Και αν δεν είναι μόνο φιλία αυτό που με ενώνει με τον Τζέικομπ πλέον;»

Τα λόγια μου την έπιασαν εξ απήνης.

«Τι εννοείς;»

«Μαμά, κατάλαβα πως τα αισθήματα μου για τον Τζέικομπ έχουν αλλάξει. Δεν τον βλέπω πια ως φίλο. Είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί του.»

Την κοίταζα κατάματα όταν της το έλεγα. Δεν την φοβόμουν άλλο την αλήθεια αυτή. Μόλις την ξεστόμισα ήταν μεμιάς σαν να πραγματώθηκε σε κάτι δυνατότερο, πιο απτό, πιο ζωντανό.

Η μητέρα μου δεν αντέδρασε αμέσως.

«Είσαι σίγουρη;» ρώτησε ήρεμα

«Απόλυτα,» απάντησα με πλήρη βεβαιότητα.

«Εκείνος το ξέρει;»

«Όχι. Κανείς δεν το ξέρει εκτός από εσένα.»

«Νομίζω θα πρέπει να του το πεις.»

«Αποκλείεται. Είμαι βέβαιη πως δεν τρέφει τα ίδια αισθήματα με εμένα. Με βλέπει ως φίλη του και αφού μόνο αυτό μπορώ να έχω, δεν θέλω να διεκδικήσω κάτι παραπάνω. Δεν θέλω να καταστρέψω την φιλία μας για τίποτα στον κόσμο.»

«Πίστεψε με, μωρό μου, αυτό που σε συνδέει με τον Τζέικομπ δεν πρόκειται να καταστραφεί με τίποτα,» είπε η μαμά και με φίλησε γλυκά στα μαλλιά. «Εγώ λέω πως πρέπει να του το πεις.»

«Καλά, θα το σκεφτώ,» αποκρίθηκα μόνο χωρίς να συμμερίζομαι ιδιαίτερα αυτήν την άποψη.

Ύστερα σηκώθηκε να φύγει.

«Μαμά;» την σταμάτησα.

«Ναι;»

«Μην το πεις σε κανέναν. Ούτε στο μπαμπά. Θα του το πω εγώ αργότερα.»

«Αφού αυτό θέλεις,» χαμογέλασε και άνοιξε την πόρτα μου.

«Μαμά;» την σταμάτησα δεύτερη φορά.

«Ναι;» χαμογέλασε ξανά.

«Σε ευχαριστώ που με καταλαβαίνεις τόσο πολύ. Κανείς άλλος δεν με καταλαβαίνει τόσο όσο εσύ.»

«Μην το λες αυτό. Και ο πατέρας σου σε καταλαβαίνει. Απλά χρειάζεται περισσότερο χρόνο από εμένα,» μειδίασε με κατανόηση.

Έγνευσα αόριστα και αυτήν την φορά της επέτρεψα να φύγει. Έπειτα ετοιμάστηκα και εγώ και κατέβηκα κάτω. Οι γονείς μου δεν ήταν στο σπίτι, οπότε αποφάσισα να πάω στην έπαυλη, ώστε να χαιρετίσω και όσους καλεσμένους μας θα έφευγαν σήμερα. Κατηφορίζοντας ωστόσο το γνωστό μονοπάτι, άκουσα κάποιες φωνές να προέρχονται από ένα άνοιγμα στα δεξιά μου. Αναγνώρισα τις φωνές του πατέρα και της μητέρας μου και απορημένη πήγα να δω τι συμβαίνει. Τους βρήκα να τσακώνονται και αυτό ήταν κάτι που συνέβαινε σπάνια, αν όχι καθόλου. Συγκεκριμένα ήταν ο πατέρας μου εκείνος που φαινόταν εξοργισμένος με κάτι διαφωνώντας κάθετα με την μητέρα μου.

«Με τίποτα.»

«Έντουαρντ, είχαμε κάνει μία συμφωνία. Είχαμε αποδεχθεί και οι δύο πως αυτή η μέρα θα ερχόταν κάποτε. Ήρθε, είναι εδώ. Δεν μπορούμε να εθελοτυφλούμε άλλο.»

«Δεν έχει προλάβει να γνωρίσει τίποτα στην ζωή της. Πώς ξέρει πως αυτός είναι ο ένας; Ήταν πάντα εκεί, πάντα δίπλα της, να μην την αφήνει να αναπνεύσει. Πώς ξέρει ότι δεν θα είναι ευτυχισμένη χωρίς εκείνον, εφόσον μία ζωή ήταν πάντα παρών; Δεν καταλαβαίνεις τι γίνεται; Δεν βλέπεις τι συμβαίνει;»

«Έντουαρντ, λυπάμαι, αλλά εσύ είσαι αυτός που δεν βλέπει τι συμβαίνει.»

«Τι συμβαίνει; Γιατί φωνάζετε;»

Οι γονείς μου ήταν τόσο αφοσιωμένοι στον τσακωμό τους που δεν με αντιλήφθηκαν παρά μόνο αφού εμφανίστηκα και τους διέκοψα. Ο μπαμπάς χαμήλωσε τα μάτια και δεν μίλησε. Η μητέρα μου με πλησίασε και με αγκάλιασε.

«Τίποτα δεν συμβαίνει. Έχουμε μία συζήτηση με τον πατέρα σου.»

«Συζήτηση; Εμένα μου φάνηκε πως μαλώνατε.»

«Έτσι φαίνεται ορισμένες φορές μεταξύ των ζευγαριών, αλλά δεν μαλώναμε.»

Δεν μπορεί να πίστευαν πως είμαι τόσο αφελής.

«Για εμένα μιλούσατε έτσι; Για εμένα και τον Τζέικομπ.»

Δεν ήξερα ακριβώς το νόημα των λεγομένων τους, όμως μπορούσα να βγάλω συμπεράσματα από τα συμφραζόμενα, ειδικά μετά την χθεσινή συμπεριφορά του πατέρα μου.

«Μπαμπά, συμβαίνει κάτι με τον Τζέικομπ που δεν μου λες;» ρώτησα σοβαρά τον πατέρα μου. «Μοιάζεις να μην θέλεις να περνάω άλλο χρόνο μαζί του.»

Ο πατέρας μου στάθηκε αμήχανος απέναντι μου. Φάνηκε από την σύσπαση του σαγονιού του. Μόνο απέναντι σε εμένα και στην μητέρα μου φερόταν έτσι, καθώς ήμασταν οι μόνες που δεν μπορούσε να διαβάσει το μυαλό τους. Είχα κληρονομήσει την ικανότητα της να κρύβει τις σκέψεις της και ήμουν ευγνώμων για αυτό. Δεν θα μου άρεσε καθόλου να μπορεί να γνωρίζει ανά πάσα ώρα και στιγμή τι περνούσε από τον νου μου.

«Ρενέσμε,» είπε και με πλησίασε.

Χούφτωσε το πρόσωπο μου στα χέρια του. Η κρύα επιδερμίδα του με πάγωσε.

«Είσαι τόσο μικρή ακόμα. Το μικρό μου κοριτσάκι.»

Αποτραβήχτηκα από το άγγισμα του.

«Μπαμπά, με δουλεύεις; Είμαι πια δεκαοκτώ χρονών. Η ανάπτυξη μου έχει σταματήσει από πέρυσι. Όσο ήταν να μεγαλώσω, μεγάλωσα.»

«Δεν μιλάω για το πώς φαίνεσαι, Ρενέσμε,» αντέκρουσε εκείνος. «Μιλάω για το πόσο ώριμη είσαι. Και εμπειρικά είσαι μόνο οκτώ ετών. Υπάρχουν πράγματα που δε μπορείς να διαχειριστείς.»

«Είναι τόσο άδικο να μου φέρεσαι έτσι,» εξανέστη. «Μπορώ να ανταπεξέλθω σε πολλά περισσότερα από ό,τι φαντάζεσαι.»

«Να σε προστατεύσω προσπαθώ. Να σου εγγυηθώ μία ζωή ανάλαφρη και αβίαστη, χωρίς έννοιες. Να ζήσεις την ζωή μέχρι το μεδούλι. Να γνωρίσεις κάθε σπιθαμή αυτού του κόσμου. Να έχεις την πολυτέλεια να αποφασίζεις και να κάνεις τις δικές σου επιλογές. Αυτό θέλω περισσότερο από όλα.»

«Ελπίζω να αντιλαμβάνεσαι πόσο οξύμωρο ακούγεται αυτό που λες. Θέλεις να έχω τις επιλογές που μου επιτρέπεις εσύ να έχω.»

Θυμωμένη στράφηκα προς το μέρος της μητέρας μου.

«Μαμά, τι συμβαίνει με εσάς και τον Τζέικομπ; Πες μου την αλήθεια!»

Εκείνη κοίταξε σαν χαμένη τον πατέρα μου.

«Μωρό μου, δεν…»

«Δεν; Πάλι δεν; Δεν τρέχει τίποτα; Δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα; Δεν είμαι αρκετά μεγάλη για να καταλάβω;»

«Ρενέσμε, σιωπή!» φώναξε δυνατά ο πατέρας μου.

Πρώτη φορά τον άκουγα να μου υψώνει τον τόνο της φωνής του. Ήμουν ειλικρινά έτοιμη να εκραγώ. Από την ταραχή και τον εκνευρισμό ένιωθα τα χέρια μου να τρέμουν, ενώ τα συναισθήματα μου ήταν τόσο δυνατά που τα μάτια μου υγράνθηκαν επικίνδυνα. Έτρεξα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα πίσω στο σπίτι και κλείστηκα στο δωμάτιο μου, για να μην με δουν να κλαίω μπροστά τους. Έπεσα στο κρεβάτι μου με αναφιλητά, νοιώθοντας προδομένη από τους ίδιους μου τους γονείς. Είναι δυνατόν να μου έκρυβαν πράγματα; Είναι δυνατόν να περίμεναν να ωριμάσω ως άτομο, όταν μου φέρονταν λες και ήμουν βρέφος; Το άδικο μου έσφιγγε το στομάχι κόμπο και με έκανε να κλαίω με λυγμούς.

Έκλαιγα, έκλαιγα, έκλαιγα, έκλαιγα ασταμάτητα. Είχα χάσει επαφή με το περιβάλλον μου. Πρώτη φορά στη ζωή μου μάλωνα με τους γονείς μου, πρώτη φορά στη ζωή μου έκλαιγα από ψυχικό πόνο. Σκεπτόμενη καλύτερα, διαπίστωσα ότι εκτός από τις ελάχιστες φορές που είχα κλάψει όταν ήμουν ακόμα νεογέννητο, όλα τα υπόλοιπα χρόνια της ζωής μου δεν είχα κλάψει ποτέ. Ποτέ δεν ένιωσα τόσο δυστυχισμένη, ώστε να μην το αντέχω. Βασικά, ποτέ δεν ένιωσα δυστυχισμένη. Είχα την οικογένεια μου και τον Τζέικ και ήμουν απόλυτα ευτυχισμένη. Τι γινόταν τώρα και γκρεμιζόταν όλος μου ο κόσμος; Πότε σταμάτησαν να με ικανοποιούν τα απλά πράγματα και άρχισα να τα βλέπω όλα πιο περίπλοκα; Πότε άρχισαν να γίνονται όλα πιο περίπλοκα;

Η αδυναμία μου να απαντήσω σε όλα αυτά τα ερωτηματικά που μου βασάνιζαν το μυαλό τροφοδοτούσε συνεχώς την στενοχώρια μου και με έκανε να μην μπορώ να σταματήσω να κλαίω. Ήταν λες και ξαφνικά είχε ανοίξει μία βρύση που έτρεχε πόνο και δεν μπορούσα να την κλείσω από πουθενά. Κατάφερα να σταματήσω αρκετή ώρα αργότερα, ξεθεωμένη και συναισθηματικά κενή. Όλη μου η ενέργεια είχε χυθεί πάνω στο πάπλωμα και το μαξιλάρι με την μορφή δακρύων. Ανήμπορη να κουνήσω και το παραμικρό μου μέλος, παραδόθηκα σε ένα ληθαργικό ύπνο.

Όταν ξύπνησα, γύρω μου υπήρχε το απόλυτο σκοτάδι. Ανασηκώθηκα ακόμα ζαλισμένη από τον ύπνο και κοίταξα το ρολόι στο κομοδίνο μου. Η ώρα ήταν 8 το βράδυ. Κοιμόμουν για τουλάχιστον τέσσερις ώρες. Ποτέ δε μου είχε ξανασυμβεί αυτό. Πήγα με αργά βήματα μέχρι το μπάνιο και μπήκα στο ντους. Το νερό ήταν αναζωογονητικό και με ξύπνησε για τα καλά. Τελείωσα και ξαναβγήκα στο δωμάτιο μου. Τότε παρατήρησα πως στο σπίτι επικρατούσε απόλυτη ησυχία. Δεν ακουγόταν κανένας θόρυβος. Άνοιξα την πόρτα και πήγα μέχρι το δωμάτιο των γονιών μου. Κανείς. Άρχισα να κατεβαίνω τις σκάλες. Δεν βρίσκονταν ούτε στο ισόγειο. Τότε, ακούστηκε απαλό χτύπημα στην πόρτα. Άνοιξα και είδα το θείο Τζάσπερ στο κατώφλι.

«Θείε!» αναφώνησα και έπεσα στην αγκαλιά του.

Χωρίς να το καταλάβω τα μάτια μου υγράνθηκαν και πάλι.

«Έι, έι, τι συμβαίνει; Γιατί κλαις;» με ρώτησε ο θείος πιάνοντας το πρόσωπο μου απαλά και με τα δύο του χέρια.

Εγώ, όμως, δε μιλούσα.

«Έλα, πάμε να καθίσεις.»

Πήγαμε μέχρι τον καναπέ και κάτσαμε δίπλα-δίπλα. Ανέβασα τα πόδια μου οκλαδόν και στράφηκα προς το μέρος του.

«Θα μου πεις τι έχεις;»

«Η μαμά και ο μπαμπάς σε στείλανε;»

«Όχι, μόνος μου ήρθα.»

«Δηλαδή δεν σου είπαν τίποτα για ό,τι έγινε;»

«Σας ακούσαμε ούτως ή άλλως να φωνάζετε. Απλά δεν καταλάβαμε γιατί. Θεώρησα πως θα θέλεις να μιλήσεις και επειδή στο σπίτι μας και οι τοίχοι έχουν αυτιά προτίμησα να έρθω εγώ εδώ.»

«Αχ, θείε!» αναστέναξα και έκρυψα το πρόσωπο μου με τις παλάμες μου.

«Πες μου τι τρέχει και θα δεις πως δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα στον κόσμο που δεν επιλύεται με την συζήτηση.»

«Τσακώθηκα με την μαμά και με τον μπαμπά.»

«Και γιατί;»

«Ξέρεις ότι η μαμά και ο μπαμπάς μού κρύβουν πράγματα; Πράγματα που έχουν να κάνουν με τον Τζέικ;»

«Γιατί το λες αυτό;»

«Άκουσα μία συζήτηση τους και το κατάλαβα.»

Ο θείος μου δεν απάντησε ευθέως.

«Ρενέσμε, μερικές φορές μπορεί να μην συμφωνούμε με τις πράξεις των άλλων, αλλά χρειάζεται να βλέπουμε και τα κίνητρα τους πίσω από αυτές τις πράξεις. Οι γονείς σου το μόνο που θέλουν είναι να σε προστατεύσουν.»

«Να με προστατεύσουν από τι;»

«Από αλήθειες που μπορεί να μην είσαι έτοιμη να τις διαχειριστείς.»

«Είναι γελοίο αυτό! Και τι μπορεί να πάθω δηλαδή; Η ανωριμότητα φαντάζει ανάρμοστη για μία αθάνατη, έτσι δεν είναι; Δηλαδή, για όνομα του Θεού, θα είμαι για πάντα δεκαοχτώ χρονών! Ό,τι και αν πάθω, ό,τι και αν μου συμβεί μπορώ να το διαγράψω και να αρχίσω ξανά. Πόσο βαρετό μπορεί να είναι να μην μπορείς να έχεις εμπειρίες όταν πρόκειται να ζήσεις για άπειρα χρόνια;»

«Δεν είναι όλες οι εμπειρίες το ίδιο. Κάποιες χαράζονται στο είναι σου και σε αλλάζουν ως άτομο. Και αυτό ακριβώς επειδή είσαι αθάνατη είναι βαρύ τίμημα.»

«Όπως και να έχει αυτή είναι μία απόφαση που πρέπει να πάρω εγώ, σωστά; Δεν νομίζω ότι ούτε ο μπαμπάς ούτε η μαμά ρώτησαν κανέναν για να παντρευτούν ή να με γεννήσουν. Το θέλανε και το κάνανε!»

«Ρενέσμε, κατανοώ ότι νιώθεις αδικημένη, αλλά ένα πολύ σημαντικό μάθημα στη ζωή, είναι να μάθεις να θυσιάζεις μερικές φορές τα θέλω και τις προσωπικές σου επιθυμίες, όταν βλέπεις πως αυτά στενοχωρούν τους ανθρώπους που αγαπάς. Οι γονείς σου δεν είναι παράλογοι. Απλά θέλουν λίγο χρόνο για να δεχτούν πως ανεξαρτητοποιείσαι. Δώσε πρώτα εσύ στους άλλους αυτό που χρειάζονται. Συνήθως μετά τείνουν να γίνονται πολύ γενναιόδωροι.»

«Ναι, αλλά δεν ταράχτηκα μόνο για αυτό. Θείε, νιώθω λες και γκρεμίζεται το σύμπαν γύρω μου. Ό,τι και να είχα ως τώρα δεδομένο χάνεται μεμιάς και κάτι τελείως πρωτοφανές και ανεπανάληπτο παίρνει την θέση του. Όμως ακόμα δεν μπορώ να διακρίνω τι. Όλα είναι τόσο ρευστά, τόσο άγνωστα. Όλα τα ερεθίσματα μπλέκονται μέσα στο μυαλό μου και γίνονται ένα κουβάρι. Έχω αρχίσει να γίνομαι υπερευαίσθητη. Τα πάντα τα εκλαμβάνω τεράστια και τα αναλύω σε σημείο αηδίας. Πραγματικά, νιώθω να έχω χάσει τον εαυτό μου! Ήμουν πάντα τόσο ανέμελη, δεν με προβλημάτιζε τίποτα. Τις τελευταίες ημέρες περνώ από την μία συναισθηματική φόρτιση στην άλλη. Κάθομαι και κλαίω, σιωπώ χωρίς λόγο, έχω χάσει τον αυθορμητισμό μου.»

«Ρενέσμε, είναι πολύ απλό. Ωριμάζεις. Ο παιδικός σου κόσμος δίνει την θέση του στον ενήλικο κόσμο σου. Κανείς δεν είπε ποτέ ότι αυτή δεν είναι επίπονη διαδικασία. Για αυτό και οι γονείς σου θέλουν να παραμείνεις παιδί όσο περισσότερο γίνεται.»

Εκείνη την ώρα ακούστηκαν βήματα έξω από το σπίτι και σε λίγο η πόρτα άνοιξε και φάνηκαν οι γονείς μου. Το βλέμμα τους σκάλωσε σε εμένα και τον θείο Τζάσπερ, αλλά δεν μίλησαν.

«Εγώ, καλύτερα να πηγαίνω,» είπε ο θείος και σηκώθηκε.

Όταν μείναμε μόνοι με τους γονείς μου, με πλησίασαν και ήρθαν και κάτσανε δίπλα μου, καθένας από μία πλευρά.

«Είσαι καλύτερα;» με ρώτησε η μητέρα μου.

Κούνησα καταφατικά το κεφάλι χωρίς να τους κοιτάξω.

«Φύγαμε, γιατί θεωρήσαμε πως ήθελες να μείνεις μόνη σου.»

«Ρενέσμε, συγνώμη που σου φώναξα πριν,» είπε ο πατέρας μου. «Δεν έχω καμία δικαιολογία.»

«Και εγώ συγνώμη που σας κατηγόρησα με αυτόν τον τρόπο.»

Αμέσως κάθε ένταση εξαφανίστηκε και με αγκάλιασαν και οι δύο.

«Μωρό μου, δεν σου αρνούμαι πως υπάρχουν κάποια πράγματα που συνέβησαν πριν από την γέννηση σου και σου υπόσχομαι πως κάποια στιγμή θα στα πούμε όλα. Δώσε μας λίγο χρόνο, όμως. Έχε μου εμπιστοσύνη. Είναι καλύτερο να γνωρίσεις λίγο καλύτερα την ζωή πριν τα μάθεις.»

«Μπαμπά, θέλω να ξέρεις πως δεν συμφωνώ με αυτό που λες, αλλά είναι δική σας επιλογή και θα την σεβαστώ. Απλά, δεν θέλω κάτι που δεν ξέρω να επηρεάζει την ζωή μου. Δεν είναι άδικο αυτό; Λόγω γεγονότων του παρελθόντος να χαλάσει η σχέση μου με τον Τζέικ;»

«Ναι, μικρό μου, είναι,» απάντησε η μαμά. «Για αυτό καταλήξαμε με τον μπαμπά σου πως δεν θα επέμβουμε ξανά. Ο Τζέικ είναι φίλος σου και σε αγαπάει και τον αγαπάς πολύ. Αυτό μόνο κακό δεν είναι. Έτσι, Έντουαρντ;»

«Ναι, έτσι,» συμφώνησε ο μπαμπάς χωρίς να φαίνεται πλήρως ευχαριστημένος με αυτή την απόφαση.

Ο θείος Τζάσπερ είχε όμως δίκιο. Πρέπει να κάνει κανείς συμβιβασμούς για να βλέπει ευτυχισμένους τους ανθρώπους που αγαπάει. Οι ισορροπίες είναι τόσο δύσκολο να κρατηθούν.

«Ευχαριστώ,» είπα ειλικρινώς και τους αγκάλιασα και τους δύο σφιχτά.


	7. Κεφάλαιο 6: Η εξομολόγηση

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 6: Η ΕΞΟΜΟΛΟΓΗΣΗ**

«Νομίζω πως κάποιος ήρθε να σε δει,» είπε ο πατέρας μου.

Απομακρύνθηκα από την αγκαλιά τους και πράγματι άκουσα και εγώ τα βήματα να πλησιάζουν. Προς στιγμήν η καρδιά μου έχασε έναν χτύπο θεωρώντας πως θα είναι ο Τζέικ, αλλά σύντομα αντιλήφθηκα από την μυρωδιά πως δεν ήταν. Σηκώθηκα και άνοιξα την πόρτα και αντίκρισα τον Νάουελ. Τα μάτια του ήταν κεχριμπαρένια, μιας και τα τελευταία χρόνια είχε σταματήσει να πίνει αίμα ανθρώπων. Επίσης είχε προσλάβει ένα πιο μοντέρνο και δυτικό στιλ. Τα μαλλιά του παρέμεναν μακριά, ωστόσο φορούσε τζιν, μποτάκια και μία κοντομάνικη μπλούζα. Οι θείες μου τον θεωρούσαν πολύ όμορφο, όμως εγώ δεν μπορούσα να τον δω καθόλου έτσι. Για εμένα ήταν μονάχα ένας καλός, παιδικός φίλος.

«Γεια σου, Νάουελ,» τον χαιρέτισα εγκάρδια.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως θα προτιμούσα να ήταν ο Τζέικομπ, εν τούτοις σε αυτό ο πατέρας μου δεν είχε τελείως άδικο. Ο Νάουελ είχε έρθει όλη την απόσταση μέχρι το Φορκς για τα γενέθλια μου και εγώ δεν είχα περάσει σχεδόν καθόλου χρόνο μαζί του.

«Γεια! Σας ενοχλώ;»

«Όχι, καθόλου,» τον καθησύχασα. «Θέλεις να περάσεις μέσα;»

«Βασικά σκεφτόμουν, αν θα ήθελες να πάμε μία βόλτα να περπατήσουμε. Έχει πολύ ωραίο φεγγάρι απόψε.»

Στράφηκα και κοίταξα τους γονείς μου. Δεν φάνηκαν αρνητικοί.

«Ναι, γιατί όχι; Δώσε μου μόνο μισό λεπτό να αλλάξω.»

Τα ρούχα μου από το πρωί είχαν στραπατσαριστεί. Πήγα στο δωμάτιο μου να ετοιμαστώ. Φόρεσα ένα μαύρο κολάν, μαύρο τιραντάκι και ένα κόκκινο καρό πουκάμισο που κάποτε ήταν του Τζέικομπ, αλλά μου του είχε δώσει γιατί δεν του χωρούσε πια. Άθελα μου τρίφτηκα μέσα στο αγαπημένο ρούχο και εικόνες που με κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του μου κατέκλυσαν το μυαλό. Πώς μία πράξη που μου φαινόταν τόσο καθημερινή, τόσο φυσική, τόσο δικιά μου, είχε μετατραπεί σε αντικείμενο λατρείας και επιθυμίας;

Και τι δε θα έδινα για να με κρατούσε αυτήν την στιγμή μέσα στα χέρια του, να με κοιτούσε με τα καιόμενα μαύρα μάτια του, να με φιλούσε με τα σαρκώδη χείλη του. Κοιτάχτηκα στον καθρέφτη και έφερα τα ακροδάχτυλα μου στα χείλη μου. Έκλεισα τα μάτια και τα φίλησα απαλά. Ύστερα άφησα το χέρι μου να κατρακυλήσει από το πηγούνι ως τη βάση του λαιμού μου. Άνοιξα τα μάτια. Το είδωλο μου στον καθρέφτη ήταν μία γυναίκα που δεν ήξερα μέχρι πρότινος ότι υπήρχε. Με κοιτούσε με πλάνα μάτια γεμάτα ερωτική επιθυμία και μισάνοιχτο στόμα έτοιμο για φιλιά. Πλησίασα και άλλο τον καθρέφτη και ακούμπησα τα χείλη μου στην αντανάκλαση τους φιλώντας την ψυχρή επιφάνεια.

«Τζέικ,» ψιθύρισα και η γυαλιστερή επιφάνεια θάμπωσε κάτω από τη ζεστή μου ανάσα.

«Ρενέσμε, αργείς;» άκουσα την μητέρα μου να φωνάζει.

Βγήκα βίαια από την έκσταση μου. Βούρτσισα γρήγορα τα μαλλιά μου και έβαλα τις μαύρες μου μπαλαρίνες. Έτρεξα κάτω και έπειτα βγήκαμε μαζί με τον Νάουελ έξω στην καθαρή ατμόσφαιρα. Ξεκινήσαμε να περπατάμε σε ράθυμο ρυθμό προς το δάσος πίσω από το σπίτι μου μιλώντας περί ανέμων και υδάτων. Κάποτε περάσαμε δίπλα από τον τριανταφυλλώνα που φρόντιζε η γιαγιά μου. Ο Νάουελ σταμάτησε και με ευκολία έκοψε ένα ροζ μπουμπούκι.

«Αυτό είναι για εσένα,» μου το προσέφερε.

«Ω, σε ευχαριστώ πολύ!»

Η χειρονομία του με εξέπληξε. Ήταν δυνατόν να είχε αισθήματα για εμένα που υπερέβαιναν αυτά της φιλίας; Και αν ήταν έτσι εμένα ποια ήταν η θέση μου; Δεν ήθελα να τον απομακρύνω, ερωτικά όμως δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να τον δω, το γνώριζα. Η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε μόνο για έναν άνθρωπο και πλέον είχα πειστεί πως θα παρέμενε ο ίδιος για πάντα. Είναι κάτι που έχουμε εμείς οι βρικόλακες, έστω και οι μισοί βρικόλακες. Όταν βρούμε το ταίρι μας, τότε μένουμε μαζί του για πάντα. Μονογαμία και αθανασία πράγματα αντικρουόμενα; Ίσως όχι και τόσο. Ποιος μπορεί να εκτιμήσει καλύτερα την συντροφικότητα από ένα άτομο που πρόκειται να ζήσει αιώνια;

«Ρενέσμε, είσαι καλά;»

Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα με αποκαρδιωμένο ύφος. Δεν είχα την δύναμη να προσποιηθώ.

«Είμαι στενοχωρημένη.»

«Το βλέπω, αλλά γιατί;»

Δεν απάντησα. Σταμάτησα μονάχα και κατέβασα το βλέμμα μου.

«Ρενέσμε;» τον άκουσα να λέει.

Τον ένιωσα να σκύβει προς το μέρος μου και με τα δάχτυλα του να ανασηκώνει τρυφερά το πηγούνι μου αναγκάζοντας με να τον κοιτάξω. Η ματιά του είχε μία πρωτοφανή λάμψη.

«Ρενέσμε, χρειάζεται να σου πω κάτι. Πρέπει να στο πω. Ήρθα ως εδώ για αυτόν τον λόγο και δεν γίνεται να φύγω άπρακτος. Ρενέσμε, είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου. Κάτι παραπάνω από ερωτευμένος. Σε αγαπάω. Σε αγαπάω δεν ξέρω και εγώ από πότε. Αγαπάω το χαμόγελο σου, τα μάτια σου, την φωνή σου, τον τρόπο που περπατάς και που κινείσαι. Αγαπώ το κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλα σου, όταν σου κάνουν κομπλιμέντα. Αγαπώ το γέλιο σου, όταν ακούς κάτι αστείο. Αγαπώ το βλέμμα σου, έτσι όπως με κοιτάς αυτήν την στιγμή. Σε αγαπώ, σε αγαπώ όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο και θα σε αγαπώ μία ζωή. Άσε με να σε κάνω ευτυχισμένη. Μπορώ να σε κάνω ευτυχισμένη, αλήθεια μπορώ. Ρενέσμε… Αγάπη μου… Καρδιά μου, Ρενέσμε.»

Εκείνη την στιγμή συνέβησαν δύο πράγματα. Ο Νάουελ έσκυψε προς το μέρος μου προσπαθώντας να με φιλήσει. Ταυτόχρονα αισθάνθηκα μία σκιά στα δεξιά μου και στράφηκα αυθόρμητα να δω τι ήταν. Ίσα που πρόλαβα να δω την φιγούρα του Τζέικομπ να χάνεται μέσα στα δέντρα. Τραβήχτηκα απότομα μακριά από τον Νάουελ.

«Με, με συγχωρείς,» ψέλλισα βεβιασμένα.

Άρχισα να τρέχω πίσω από τον Τζέικ φωνάζοντας το όνομα του. Τον πρόλαβα λίγα μέτρα πιο πέρα.

«Τζέικ, Τζέικ,» φώναξα και τον έπιασα από το χέρι σταματώντας τον. «Πού πας;»

«Ρενέσμε, άσε με να φύγω.»

«Μα γιατί; Τι έγινε;»

«Συγνώμη, δεν ήθελα να σας διακόψω. Ήρθα ως εδώ να δω τι κάνεις και η μητέρα σου μου είπε πως είχες πάει βόλτα με τον Νάουελ στο δάσος. Δεν φαντάστηκα ότι θα σας έβρισκα έτσι.»

«Τζέικ, τι λες; Εγώ…»

«Μην ανησυχείς, δεν σε κατηγορώ,» με διέκοψε. «Έχεις το δικαίωμα να είσαι με όποιον θέλεις.»

Εκείνη την στιγμή νευρίασα.

«Εννοείται δεν με κατηγορείς! Με ποιο δικαίωμα, ε; Εμείς φίλοι δεν είμαστε;»

Δεν αποκρίθηκε κάτι και μάνισα ακόμα περισσότερο. Ξεκίνησα να τον χτυπάω στο στέρνο με τις γροθιές μου.

«Φίλοι δεν είμαστε; Έτσι δεν είναι; Αυτό δεν θέλεις; Να μην με χάσεις ποτέ από φίλη σου; Να είμαι πάντα η γλυκιά σου η Ρενέσμε; Ε, λοιπόν ξέρεις κάτι; Μην λες πως έχω κάθε δικαίωμα να είμαι με όποιον θέλω, γιατί αυτός που θέλω δεν δίνει δεκάρα για το πώς νιώθω!»

Μέσα στον χαμό που προκαλούσα εκείνος κατάφερε να μου ακινητοποιήσει τα χέρια και να σκύψει πελώριος από πάνω μου.

«Τι εννοείς; Τι θες να πεις;» ανοιγόκλεισε με έκπληξη τα βλέφαρα του.

«Είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί σου, Τζέικ! Είμαι τώρα και θα είμαι για πάντα! Είσαι ο έρωτας της ζωής μου!»

«Μωρό μου…»

Οι λέξεις του βγήκαν ένας ψίθυρος και δεν πρόλαβα καλά-καλά να τις καταλάβω. Την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή με άρπαξε από την μέση, με τράβηξε κοντά του και σκέπασε το στόμα μου με το δικό του. Ξεκίνησε να με φιλά απαλά, ίσα που ακουμπούσε τα χείλη μου. Βαθμιαία όμως το φιλί μας έγινε όλο και πιο παθιασμένο, όλο και πιο απαιτητικό. Τύλιξα τα χέρια μου γύρω από το λαιμό του και εκείνος κόλλησε το σώμα του πάνω στο δικό μου. Ένιωθα τη δύναμη του να με συνθλίβει και την γλώσσα του να γλύφει τα χείλη μου διψώντας για περισσότερο. Άνοιξα το στόμα μου και την ένιωσα να επελαύνει και να γίνεται ένα με τη δική μου.

Τα αισθήματα με είχαν κατακλύσει. Η χαρά, η ευτυχία, ο έρωτας, ο πόθος· αισθήματα που πριν από ένα λεπτό δεν ήξερα πως μπορούν να εκδηλωθούν τόσο έντονα. Τον φιλούσα, τον άγγιζα και όμως δε μου έφτανε. Ήθελα και άλλο και άλλο και άλλο. Μία χιλιετία να τον φιλούσα και να τον άγγιζα και πάλι δεν θα μου έφτανε. Ακούμπησα το χέρι μου στο πρόσωπο του για να του μεταφέρω όλα τα συναισθήματα με τα οποία είχα πλημμυρίσει. Εκείνος με πίεσε ακόμα περισσότερο πάνω του με το ένα χέρι και με το άλλο ακινητοποίησε το κεφάλι μου περνώντας ακόμα πιο βαθιά την γλώσσα του μέσα στο στόμα μου.

Αν δεν με κρατούσε, θα είχα καταρρεύσει. Τα πόδια μου δεν τα ένιωθα πλέον· ούτε οποιοδήποτε άλλο σημείο του κορμιού μου. Όλο μου το είναι είχε συγκεντρωθεί στο φιλί του· στα χείλη του τα βελούδινα και στη γλώσσα του την τρυκιμίζουσα. Όταν απομακρυνθήκαμε ελάχιστα για να πάρουμε ανάσα, δεν ήξερα πού βρισκόμουν και τι συνέβαινε γύρω μου. Το μόνο ερέθισμα στο οποίο άφηνα τον εαυτό μου να εκτεθεί ήταν η φωνή του και το στόμα του που μου σκορπούσε φιλιά σε όλο το πρόσωπο και το λαιμό.

«Αγάπη μου, αγάπη μου. Είσαι δική μου. Δική μου. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να σε κέρδισα εγώ; Πώς είναι δυνατόν να μου αξίζεις εμένα; Ρενέσμε, ομορφιά μου, άγγελε μου, έρωτα μου, αγαπημένη μου, Ρενέσμε.»

Έλεγε το όνομα μου και ήταν σαν να μην είχα ακούσει ωραιότερη μουσική στην ζωή μου.

«Σε αγαπώ, σε αγαπώ τόσο πολύ, τόσο πολύ!»

 _Και εγώ_ , ήθελα να πω, αλλά δεν πρόλαβα, γιατί τα χείλη μου σφραγίστηκαν πάλι από τα δικά του. Μείναμε να φιλιόμαστε για πολλή ώρα και θα μπορούσαμε να μείνουμε μέχρι το ξημέρωμα, αν δεν χτυπούσε το κινητό του Τζέικ. Ήταν ο πατέρας μου που φώναζε εν εξάλλω πως κόντευε να ξημερώσει και αν δεν επιστρέψουμε σε πέντε λεπτά, θα έρθει να μας βρει ο ίδιος.

«Εντάξει, θα είμαστε εκεί,» αποδέχθηκε ο Τζέικ και μόλις το έκλεισε έσκυψε και με φίλησε πάλι.

Αυτή την φορά το φιλί μας κράτησε λιγότερο.

«Πρέπει να πάμε. Δε θέλουμε να νευριάσουμε και άλλο τον πατέρα σου. Ειδικά τώρα,» μου χαμογέλασε γλυκά.

«Μμμμ,» μουρμούρισα ακατάληπτα συμφωνώντας, αλλά τρεις φορές πήγα να φύγω από την αγκαλιά του και τρεις φορές με ξανατράβηξε πάνω του φιλώντας με.

Την τέταρτη καταφέραμε να απομακρυνθούμε. Μόνο τότε θυμήθηκα τον Νάουελ. Επιστρέψαμε μαζί με τον Τζέικ στο σημείο που τον είχα αφήσει, αλλά δεν ήταν πια στην ίδια θέση. Στενοχωρήθηκα προς στιγμήν για τον τρόπο που είχαν εξελιχθεί μεταξύ μας τα πράγματα, αλλά εκείνη την στιγμή δεν είχα μυαλό για οτιδήποτε δεν ήταν ο Τζέικομπ. Ξεκινήσαμε για το σπίτι. Σε όλη τη διαδρομή φιλιόμασταν αδιάλειπτα, λες και μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά έπρεπε να χωρέσουμε οκτώ χρόνια αναμονής.

Όταν φτάσαμε έξω από το σπίτι μου, φιληθήκαμε μία τελευταία φορά πριν πούμε καληνύχτα. Υπήρχε πάντα η περίπτωση να πεταχτεί κάποιος από την οικογένεια μου σαν φάντης μπαστούνης από το πουθενά και να μας πιάσει στο πράσσειν, πράγμα εξαιρετικά κακό. Όταν μπήκα μέσα, ο πατέρας μου με σταμάτησε για να με επιπλήξει που είχα αργήσει. Ήμουν τόσο χαρούμενη που ούτε η κατσάδα του δεν με επηρέασε. Την υπέμεινα καρτερικά προσπαθώντας να μην χαμογελάω σαν χαζή, κάτι που θα του κινούσε σίγουρα υποψίες. Ευτυχώς δεν ρώτησε τίποτα για τον Νάουελ ή τι κάναμε τόση ώρα με τον Τζέικομπ. Νομίζω ούτε εκείνος ήθελε να ξέρει. Όταν είπε όλα όσα είχε να πει και ξεθύμανε, με άφησε να πάω στο δωμάτιο μου.

Ανέβηκα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα μου και πήγα στο μπάνιο. Έμεινα να κοιτάζομαι στον καθρέφτη με μία χαζοχαρούμενη φάτσα. Τα χείλη μου ήταν κόκκινα και πρησμένα από τα φιλιά του Τζέικομπ αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε καθόλου. Έκλεισα τα μάτια φέρνοντας ξανά τις λάγνες εικόνες στο μυαλό μου και ένιωσα ένα πετάρισμα στο στήθος μου. Ηδονή. Σκέφτηκα τη λέξη χωρίς ντροπή και φόβο, γιατί όλα όσα προκαλούνταν από τον Τζέικομπ ήταν απολύτως φυσικά, δεν υπήρχε τίποτα το μιαρό και βρώμικο. Ήταν το ταίρι μου για την υπόλοιπη ζωή μου. Με αυτήν την ευχάριστη παραδοχή, που πλέον είχε γίνει πραγματικότητα, ετοιμάστηκα για ύπνο και ξάπλωσα στο κρεβάτι μου.

Ήμουν ωστόσο σε υπερένταση και δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ. Σκέψεις και θύμησες που με αναστάτωναν με επισκέπτονταν συνέχεια. Αλλά δεν με ενδιέφερε. Μακάρι να μην κοιμόμουν ποτέ ξανά, για να έχω την εικόνα του σε κάθε λεπτό συνείδησης της ύπαρξης μου.

Όταν χτύπησε το κινητό μου και είδα το όνομα του στην οθόνη αναπήδησα από την χαρά μου. Το σήκωσα αμέσως.

«Κοιμάσαι;»

«Δεν μπορώ.»

«Ωραία, γιατί είμαι από κάτω.»

Πρώτη φορά στην ζωή μου έκανα κάτι τόσο ενάντια στην θέληση των γονιών μου. Φόρεσα πρόχειρα ρούχα και νυχοπατώντας, άνοιξα το παράθυρο μου και πήδηξα με άνεση στο έδαφος. Εκεί με περίμενε εκείνος. Ούτε μία ώρα δεν ήμασταν χωριστά και υπέφερα μακριά του. Έπεσα ξέφρενα στην αγκαλιά του.

«Οι γονείς μου θα με σκοτώσουν!» του ψιθύρισα.

«Μην ανησυχείς. Έστησα καραούλι και τους είδα να φεύγουν για κυνήγι με την Ρόζαλι και τον Έμετ. Είπαν δεν θα γυρίσουν πριν από το ξημέρωμα.»

«Δεν πήγες σπίτι σου;» απόρησα.

«Δεν μπορούσα να απομακρυνθώ από κοντά σου. Σκεφτόμουν να μείνω κάτω από το παράθυρο σου, αλλά ευτυχώς οι γονείς σου μας έκαναν την χάρη.»

Γέλασα χαρούμενα. Μου φαινόταν τόσο όμορφος, τόσο υπέροχος, ένα δώρο της φύσης σε εμένα την ημιτελή. Το δυνατό του κορμί, η ψηλή του κορμοστασιά, τα πλούσια μαλλιά του, τα εβένινα μάτια του, τα σαρκώδη χείλη του. Αααχ, αυτά τα χείλη του! Χείλη φτιαγμένα για φίλημα, για φίλημα και δάγκωμα. Ήθελα να τα νιώσω παντού πάνω μου· δεν μπορούσα πλέον να κρατηθώ. Έσκυψα και τον φίλησα ζεστά. Τον αγαπούσα. Όχι, δεν τον αγαπούσα απλά, τον λάτρευα.

«Και εγώ το ίδιο,» μουρμούρισε σκεπάζοντας το στόμα μου με το δικό του.

Αποφασίσαμε να απομακρυνθούμε από το σπίτι προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση που είχαν πάρει οι δικοί μου. Ο Τζέικομπ με οδήγησε προς την Λα Πους και εν τέλει βρεθήκαμε στην λίμνη, όπου παραλίγο να μου ραγίσει την καρδιά. Ευτυχώς, αποδείχθηκε πιο ανθεκτική από ότι περίμενα. Και σήμερα την ένιωσα να πεταρίζει ανάμεσα στα στήθη μου στη θέα της μαγευτικής εικόνας. Μέσα στο νερό υπήρχαν μυριάδες λουλούδια κάθε είδους και χρωμάτων καθώς και πλήθος πυγολαμπίδες που έμοιαζαν με αναμμένα κεράκια. Θαρρούσα πως ήμουν στον παράδεισο. Ήμουν στον παράδεισο, αφού ποτέ δεν θα γνώριζα κάτι που να ξεπερνούσε αυτό που έβλεπα εκείνη την στιγμή.

«Ω, Τζέικ! Είναι τόσο όμορφα!»

«Εσύ είσαι τόσο όμορφη και κάνεις τα πάντα γύρω σου όμορφα. Σε αγαπώ.»

«Και εγώ σε αγαπώ, τόσο μα τόσο πολύ.»

Φιληθήκαμε απαλά. Ύστερα απομακρυνθήκαμε ελάχιστα και ο Τζέικομπ με κοίταξε έντονα στα μάτια.

«Θα ήθελες να βουτήξουμε;» με ρώτησε.

«Ναι,» απάντησα χωρίς κανέναν δισταγμό.

Εκείνη την στιγμή είχα πάρει όλες τις αποφάσεις μου.

Άρχισε να γδύνεται με αργές αλλά σταθερές κινήσεις. Ανυπομονούσα να δω την γυμνή του επιδερμίδα. Τον είχα ξαναδεί γυμνόστηθο, αλλά τελείως γυμνό ποτέ. Όταν αποκαλύφθηκε σε όλη του την εξαίσια γύμνια νόμιζα θα τυφλωθώ από την τόση ομορφιά. Ήταν σαν να κοιτούσες τον ήλιο κατάματα. Το κορμί του ήταν δυνατό και σφριγηλό με μία γλυκιά σταρένια απόχρωση, ίδιο το χρώμα του μελιού. Δεν μπορούσα να πάρω τα μάτια μου από πάνω του. Είχα εκστασιαστεί. Τον κοιτούσα και μου ήταν αδιανόητο πως αυτός ο υπέροχος άνδρας ήταν δικός μου. Με αγαπούσε και ήθελε να μου χαρίσει τον έρωτα του, για τώρα και για πάντα. Είχα περιέλθει τόσο πολύ σε κατάσταση ονείρου, που εξεπλάγην όταν ένιωσα το χέρι του πάνω στο δικό μου, λες και ήταν αδύνατον αυτό το όραμα να είναι ποτέ αληθινό. Όμως ήταν. Ο Τζέικ ήταν αληθινός και ήταν μόνο για εμένα.

Με αγκάλιασε και με φίλησε ξανά, πιο έντονα και για περισσότερη ώρα αυτή τη φορά. Άρχισε να με γδύνει. Τα αγγίσματα των δαχτύλων του έκαναν την επιδερμίδα μου να αναριγεί και να τρέμει. Μου έβγαλε τα ρούχα, τα παπούτσια, τα εσώρουχα και τέλος έλυσε το δέσιμο των μαλλιών μου χτενίζοντας τα με τα χέρια του. Με κοίταξε με μάτια γεμάτα πόθο και με φίλησε ξανά, βαθιά και ερωτικά. Με πήρε από το χέρι και με οδήγησε μέσα στην λίμνη. Το νερό ήταν ζεστό και το σώμα του Τζέικομπ το έκανε ακόμα πιο ζεστό. Παντού γύρω μας επέπλεαν ροδοπέταλα, νούφαρα, άσπρες ορχιδέες και φωτίτσες. Κολυμπήσαμε μέχρι το κέντρο. Ήταν βαθιά, αλλά στον Τζέικομπ η στάθμη έφτανε λίγο πιο κάτω από το στήθος. Με πήρε αγκαλιά και εγώ τύλιξα τα πόδια μου γύρω από τη μέση του και τα χέρια μου γύρω από το λαιμό του. Τα μάτια μας κλείδωσαν σε ένα ηλεκτροφόρο βλέμμα.

«Σε θέλω,» μου ψιθύρισε.

«Και εγώ.»

«Είσαι σίγουρη;»

Τον αισθάνθηκα σκληρό από κάτω μου. Έγνεψα καταφατικά.

Με μία κίνηση γλίστρησε μέσα μου. Ένιωσα έναν διαπεραστικό πόνο, λες και με έκοβαν στα δύο. Σφίχτηκα πάνω του βγάζοντας ένα σιγανό βογγητό, για να μην τον τρομάξω. Εκείνος κατάλαβε την αντίδραση μου και παρέμεινε ακίνητος μέχρι να καταλαγιάσει η οδύνη. Σιγά-σιγά ο πόνος έφυγε αφήνοντας ένα μικρό αχνάρι πάνω στο οποίο πάτησε η ηδονή. Έσκυψα και τον φίλησα προσπαθώντας να του δείξω πόσο πολύ τον ήθελα. Με φίλησε και αυτός, ενώ ταυτόχρονα άρχισε να με κουνά ρυθμικά πάνω του. Στην αρχή απαλά, σχεδόν ανεπαίσθητα ύστερα πιο γρήγορα, όλο και πιο γρήγορα με αυξημένη διάρκεια και ένταση.

Ένιωθα να παραλύω από την έκσταση και την ευχαρίστηση. Τα μαλλιά μου είχαν βραχεί και κολλούσαν πάνω στην πλάτη, τους ώμους και τα στήθη μου, αλλά δε με ένοιαζε. Όλο μου το είναι είχε συγκεντρωθεί στην παλινδρομική κίνηση του κορμιού μου πάνω στον Τζέικομπ, σε αυτήν την τέλεια ισορροπία που κάθε στιγμή με έφερνε και πιο κοντά στην πιο ολοκληρωμένη απόλαυση που είχα δοκιμάσει ποτέ. Ο ρυθμός μας τώρα είχε γίνει πολύ γρήγορος, πολύ έντονος, αλλά εξίσου ομαλός. Ξαφνικά, μία γλυκιά ζέστη με πλημμύρισε, η οποία ξεκίνησε από την επιφάνεια του σώματος μου και σιγά-σιγά συγκεντρωνόταν όλο και πιο βαθιά, όλο και πιο μέσα μου· την αισθανόμουν να κυλάει μαζί με το αίμα στις φλέβες μου με μία πυρετώδη ταχύτητα και να κατευθύνεται προς το κέντρο του σώματος μου, εκεί που χτύπαγε ο παλμός του έρωτα μου για εκείνον.

Κυλούσε και μαζευόταν όλο και περισσότερη, όλο και περισσότερη, σε ποσότητα που ποτέ ως τότε δε γνώριζα ότι μπορεί να υπάρξει· πλέον την ένιωθα να καίει το κορμί μου. Τα πόδια και τα χέρια μου άρχισαν να τρέμουν, τα μάτια μου έκαιγαν και η αναπνοή μου έγινε κοφτή και ασθμαίνουσα. Και εκεί που νόμιζα πως δεν θα άντεχα άλλο και πως θα καιγόμουν ζωντανή από την συσσωρευμένη ενέργεια, ένιωσα να σκάει μέσα μου ένα ηφαίστειο που δεν ήξερα ότι υπάρχει χύνοντας ποτάμια ηδονής σε όλο μου το σώμα που έσβησαν τις ερωτικές πυρκαγιές.

«Τζέικομπ,» ψιθύρισα κατάκοπη νιώθοντας μία γλυκιά παραλυτική ευτυχία να με κατακλύζει.

Αφέθηκα στα χέρια του ανίκανη να ελέγξω το οποιοδήποτε μέρος του κορμιού μου. Εκείνος συνέχισε την εκκρεμούσα κίνηση μας για μερικά λεπτά ακόμα, ώσπου η αναπνοή του έγινε πολύ γρήγορη και ξαφνικά σφίχτηκε ίδια πέτρα πάνω μου κρύβοντας το πρόσωπο του στα μαλλιά μου και βγάζοντας έναν άναρθρο, απόκοσμο ήχο.

«Ήταν ό,τι καλύτερο έχω νιώσει ποτέ στη ζωή μου,» είπε, όταν κατάφερε να ανακτήσει πάλι τον φυσιολογικό ρυθμό της αναπνοής του.

Τον φίλησα απαλά στα χείλη.

«Και για εμένα το ίδιο.»

Μου χαμογέλασε γλυκά και με αγκάλιασε. Μείναμε στην ίδια θέση για αρκετή ώρα. Ο απαλός κυματισμός του νερού και η ζεστή αγκαλιά του Τζέικομπ μου προκάλεσαν μία βαθιά χαλάρωση. Ακούμπησα στον δεξί ώμο του και έκλεισα απαλά τα μάτια μου.

«Τζέικ;»

«Ομορφιά μου.»

«Σε αγαπώ.»

«Και εγώ σε αγαπώ. Για τώρα και για πάντα.»

Λίγο πριν χαράξει ο ήλιος, επιστρέψαμε στο σπίτι μου. Ήμασταν τυχεροί και οι γονείς μου δεν είχαν γυρίσει ακόμα. Φιληθήκαμε για μία τελευταία φορά και χωριστήκαμε στο πλατύσκαλο μου. Μπήκα μέσα στο σπίτι και ανέβηκα στο δωμάτιο μου. Στάθηκα μπροστά στον καθρέφτη του μπάνιου βγάζοντας όλα μου τα ρούχα. Πλέον δε ντρεπόμουνα για το κορμί μου. Κοιτούσα με θαυμασμό τις καμπύλες μου, τις κοιλότητες μου, τους σχηματισμούς μου. Τις αγαπούσα γιατί τις αγαπούσε ο Τζέικομπ και εγώ αγαπούσα ό,τι αγαπούσε ο Τζέικομπ. Με έβλεπα μέσα από το φίλτρο της αγάπης του και για πρώτη φορά στην ζωή μου αισθάνθηκα πραγματικά όμορφη. Ξάπλωσα στο κρεβάτι μου γυμνή χωρίς να κάνω μπάνιο. Ήθελα να κρατήσω λίγο ακόμα πάνω μου τα σημάδια από τα χείλη και τα χέρια του, από τα φιλιά και τα χάδια του, από τα δαγκώματα και τα σφιξίματα. Έκλεισα απαλά τα μάτια μου και αποκοιμήθηκα με τις εικόνες τις ηδονικής μας ένωσης να με συντροφεύουν.

* * *

 **Δύο ακόμα κεφάλαια! Χαίρομαι που διαβάζετε και αυτήν την ιστορία, παρότι έχει πολλές αδυναμίες. Πείτε μου στα σχόλια αν παρατηρείτε και εσείς την διαφορά με πιο πρόσφατα γραπτά μου ή είναι μόνο στην φαντασία μου :)**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	8. Κεφάλαιο 7: Ευτυχία και απώλεια

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 7: ΕΥΤΥΧΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΑΠΩΛΕΙΑ**

Ξύπνησα αργά με ένα ηλίθιο χαμόγελο στα χείλη που κατά πάσα πιθανότητα δεν θα έφευγε ποτέ ξανά. Πριν σηκωθώ καν από το κρεβάτι, έπιασα το κινητό μου και κάλεσα τον Τζέικομπ. Απάντησε αμέσως.

«Μου έλειψες,» του είπα αντί για καλημέρα.

«Και εμένα. Απίστευτα πολύ. Να περάσω να σε πάρω;»

Απάντησα θετικά δίχως να το σκεφτώ καθόλου. Έπειτα σηκώθηκα, έκανα ένα ζεστό μπάνιο και κατέβηκα να φάω πρωινό. Ήταν μόνο η μητέρα μου στην κουζίνα. Ο πατέρας μου ήταν μάλλον ακόμα θυμωμένος μαζί μου, αλλά δεν με πείραζε.

«Πώς πέρασες χθες, ψυχή μου;» με ρώτησε η μητέρα μου, ενώ έτρωγα ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι κέικ.

«Τέλεια!» της είπα με ένα συνωμοτικό ύφος.

«Δηλαδή;» με ρώτησε με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο.

«Μαμά, είμαι τόσο ευτυχισμένη! Του το είπα! Το είπα χθες στον Τζέικομπ και μου είπε και εκείνος ότι με αγαπάει! Ααααχ, υπάρχει περίπτωση να πεθάνει ποτέ κανείς από ευτυχία;»

Η μητέρα μου χαμογέλασε και έλαμψαν τα μάτια της.

«Χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ για σένα, γλυκιά μου. Είμαι σίγουρη ότι με τον Τζέικομπ θα είσαι πολύ ευτυχισμένη.»

«Ναι, είμαι! Τόσο, τόσο, μα τόσο ευτυχισμένη»

«Μήπως έχει έρθει η ώρα να το πεις στον πατέρα σου;» με ρώτησε.

«Καλά, θα του το πω πιο μετά,» είπα χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτώ.

Το μόνο που με ενδιέφερε εκείνη την στιγμή, ήταν να χωθώ στην αγκαλιά του Τζέικομπ. Πάνω στην ώρα άκουσα την μηχανή του αυτοκινήτου του να πλησιάζει.

«Μαμά, μπορώ να πάω με τον Τζέικομπ για μπάνιο;»

Η μητέρα μου πήρε δήθεν αυστηρό ύφος.

«Μου το ρωτάς αυτό τώρα;»

Προφανώς είχε ακούσει και εκείνη τον ερχομό του.

«Ε, χθες το ξέχασα,» δικαιολογήθηκα.

«Καλά. Αλλά μόνο μέχρι το μεσημέρι. Μετά πρέπει να αρχίσουμε να ετοιμαζόμαστε για την μετακόμιση.»

Την ευχαρίστησα γεμίζοντας την φιλιά. Έπειτα έτρεξα στο δωμάτιο μου και ετοιμάστηκα. Κατέβηκα κάτω και βγήκα έξω. Ο Τζέικομπ άνοιξε την πόρτα του οδηγού και εγώ πήδηξα κυριολεκτικά πάνω του. Με έπιασε από τους γοφούς και εγώ τύλιξα τα πόδια μου γύρω από τη μέση του.

«Καλημέρα.»

Ήταν το μόνο που πρόλαβε να μου πει πριν κλείσω το στόμα του με το δικό μου.

«Πώς είσαι, ζωή μου;» με ρώτησε έπειτα.

«Υπέροχα,» είπα και το χαμόγελο μου έφτανε μέχρι τα αυτιά. «Εσύ;»

«Καλά. Τι θες να κάνουμε;» με ρώτησε.

«Πάμε για μπάνιο;»

«Πάμε!»

Φτάσαμε στην ιδιωτική μας παραλία και κατεβήκαμε από το αυτοκίνητο. Περπατήσαμε μέχρι την αμμουδιά.

«Δεν το πιστεύω, ότι το όνειρο μου έγινε πραγματικότητα,» μονολόγησα κρύβοντας το πρόσωπο μου στο λαιμό του. «Ξέρεις, ήμουν πεπεισμένη ότι θα μείνω γεροντοκόρη.»

Γέλασε δυνατά.

«Και εγώ ήμουν σίγουρος πως δεν θα με ερωτευόσουν ποτέ.»

«Είσαι τόσο χαζός!»

«Εσύ πιο πολύ!»

«Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να ερωτευτώ άλλον στη ζωή μου.»

«Ούτε εγώ καμία άλλη.»

«Τότε γιατί μου φερόσουν σαν να ήμουν η μικρή σου αδερφή;»

«Εσύ γιατί μου φερόσουν σαν να ήμουν ο μεγάλος σου αδερφός; Ειδικά χθες! Όταν σε είδα με αυτόν… αυτόν, τον… τον… γλίτση! Ήθελα να τον πιάσω και να τον σκίσω σε χίλια κομμάτια. Και όταν τον άκουσα να σου λέει όλες αυτές τις παπαριές… Αλλά το είχα καταλάβει! Το είχα δει πώς σε κοιτούσε. Τι θράσος, θεοί! Τι μαλάκας!»

«Σε παρακαλώ, μην μιλάς έτσι για αυτόν. Είναι πολύ καλό παιδί. Δεν φταίει αυτός που του γεννήθηκαν κάποια αισθήματα για εμένα. Και είμαι βέβαιη πως αν ήμασταν μαζί από πριν, δεν θα προκαλούσε κανένα θέμα. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι νιώθω άσχημα για αυτόν. Του αξίζει να είναι ευτυχισμένος.»

«Ε, τότε να του κάτσεις από ελεημοσύνη!»

«Έλα, σταμάτα! Ξέρεις τι εννοώ.»

«Και για να έχουμε καλό ρώτημα, αν χθες δεν γίνονταν έτσι τα πράγματα και εγώ δεν έφευγα και εσύ δεν έτρεχες πίσω μου, τι θα συνέβαινε; Θα τον φιλούσες;»

«Όχι,» είπα χωρίς καμία αμφιβολία. «Στο είπα και πριν. Αν δεν ήσουν εσύ, δεν θα ήταν κανένας.»

Μου έπιασε το πηγούνι και με κοίταξε κατάματα.

«Αλήθεια το λες αυτό;»

«Πιο πολύ δεν μπορώ.»

Έσκυψε και με φίλησε και το φιλί του είχε γεύση θαλασσινής άλμης, κάνοντας με να θέλω και άλλο και άλλο και άλλο και συνέχεια και άλλο. Αλλά πλέον δεν με πείραζε, γιατί όλο θα ήταν για μένα. Ο Τζέικ ήταν δικός μου και εγώ δική του και κανείς δεν θα το άλλαζε αυτό. Οι ζωές μας ενώθηκαν και έγιναν μία ζωή. Μπορεί να κάναμε τα ίδια πράγματα με πριν, αλλά όλα ήταν διαφορετικά, γιατί τώρα τα ζούσαμε ως εμείς.

Αποφασίσαμε να μπούμε στην θάλασσα. Γδύθηκα και μπήκα μέσα πρώτη. Το νερό ήταν ελάχιστα κρύο και χωρίς καθόλου κύμα. Ένα όνειρο!

«Άντε!» φώναξα στον Τζέικ.

Εκείνος έβγαλε την μπλούζα και τα παπούτσια του και έμεινε με το μαύρο μαγιό-βερμούδα που φορούσε. Έπιασα τον εαυτό μου να χάσκει ακόμα μία φορά μπροστά στη θέα του σμιλεμένου του κορμιού. Βούτηξα όλο το κεφάλι μου μέσα, για να φύγει το αναψοκοκκίνισμα. Μέχρι που ξαναβγήκα στην επιφάνεια ο Τζέικ είχε φτάσει δίπλα μου. Ακόμα και μέσα στο νερό, η θέρμη που έβγαζε το κορμί του ήταν εκπληκτική. Ανασήκωσα το κεφάλι μου και σφράγισα το στόμα μου πάνω στο δικό του. Άρχισα να τον αγγίζω, να τον χαϊδεύω, να ταξιδεύω τα νύχια μου σε όλη την επιφάνεια του κορμιού του με μία βίαιη ορμή που πρώτη φορά αισθανόμουν.

Πέρασα τα χέρια μου μέσα από το μαγιό του και έπιασα σφιχτά τους γλουτούς του. Κατάλαβα ότι του άρεσε, επειδή άρχισε να με φιλά πιο βαθιά. Διψώντας για ακόμα περισσότερο, έφερα το ένα μου χέρι μπροστά και άρχισα να χαϊδεύω τον ανδρισμό του πάνω από το μαγιό. Βόγκηξε από ηδονή. Συνέχισα να τον τρίβω δυνατά, ενώ εκείνος μου σκορπούσε φιλιά στο λαιμό που δυσκόλευαν την συγκέντρωση μου. Αποφάσισα να επισπεύσω τις κινήσεις μου και λύνοντας το κορδόνι που συγκρατούσε το ύφασμα το κατέβασα λίγο προς τα κάτω, αποκαλύπτοντας το μόριο του. Το έπιασα με τα χέρια μου και μόνο τότε μπόρεσα να αντιληφθώ πόσο μεγάλο ήταν. Άρχισα να το κουνάω πάνω κάτω με το χέρι μου με ολοένα αυξανόμενη ένταση και ταχύτητα. Οι μορφασμοί ηδονής που διαγράφονταν στο πρόσωπο του με έκαναν να λιώνω από πόθο.

Δίχως να καταλάβω πώς, βρεθήκαμε ξαπλωμένοι στην άμμο με εμένα από κάτω και εκείνον από πάνω μου. Μού έπιασε τα χέρια με τα δικά του και τα τοποθέτησε πάνω από το κεφάλι μου χωρίς να σταματήσει να με φιλάει. Τα ακινητοποίησε με το αριστερό του χέρι και με το δεξί κατηφόρισε στην κοιλιά μου περνώντας το ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου. Ακούμπησε τον αντίχειρα του πάνω στην ήβη μου και νόμιζα θα πεθάνω από ηδονή. Με έτριψε απαλά για λίγο και ύστερα τράβηξε το μαγιό μου στην άκρη αφήνοντας να φανεί η μικρή σχισμή μου. Ανασήκωσα τα πόδια μου για να τον διευκολύνω. Με τη βοήθεια του χεριού του μπήκε αργά μέσα μου. Αναστέναξα από την απόλαυση. Τον αγκάλιασα σφιχτά και αυτός ξάπλωσε όλο του το σώμα πάνω στο δικό μου με το πρόσωπο του χωμένο στο λαιμό μου.

Κουνιόταν ρυθμικά πάνω μου και σύντομα κατάφερα να συγχρονίσω την κίνηση μου με την δική νιώθοντας τον πολύ πιο έντονα. Τον πίεζα σφιχτά στους γλουτούς για να μπει όλος μέσα μου, όσο πιο δυνατά γινόταν. Άρχισε να κινείται σε μία ξέφρενη ταχύτητα που με έκανε να παραλύω και να φωνάζω δυνατά από την ηδονή που με κάθε του ώθηση μεγάλωνε και περισσότερο, ώσπου στο τέλος εξερράγη μέσα μου σε ένα τεράστιο πυροτέχνημα. Ένιωσα να σπαρταράω από την ένταση και σφίχτηκα πάνω του χώνοντας τα νύχια μου στη πλάτη του. Αυτό τον έκανε να αυξήσει ακόμα περισσότερο την ταχύτητα του και μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα έφτασε στην κορύφωση με ένα δυνατό βογκητό. Ύστερα έριξε το κεφάλι του πάνω στα στήθη μου και εγώ έμεινα να του χαϊδεύω απαλά τα μαλλιά.

Κάπως έτσι με πήρε ο ύπνος. Όταν άνοιξα τα μάτια μου ξανά, εκείνος ήταν ξαπλωμένος δίπλα μου και με παρατηρούσε.

«Πόση ώρα κοιμάμαι;»

«Όχι, πολλή, μην ανησυχείς.»

«Συγνώμη, αλλά…»

«Δεν χρειάζεται να ζητάς συγνώμη,» με διέκοψε. «Μαζί μου δεν χρειάζεται να ζητάς συγνώμη για τίποτα. Άλλωστε λατρεύω να σε βλέπω να κοιμάσαι. Είσαι τόσο γλυκιά.»

Με τράβηξε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του.

«Ρενέσμε, ζωή μου, ψυχή μου! Είσαι δική μου πια! Δική μου! Κανείς ποτέ δεν θα σε πάρει από εμένα, ποτέ!»

Τον αγκάλιασα και εγώ.

«Τζέικ, τι θα γίνει τώρα που θα μετακομίσουμε;»

«Τι εννοείς;»

«Εννοώ πως θα αλλάξουν τα πράγματα, έτσι δεν είναι;»

«Για το καλύτερο μόνο.»

«Ναι, αλλά εγώ θα έχω μαθήματα και υποχρεώσεις και είναι η πρώτη φορά που θα έρθω σε επαφή με τόσο κόσμο και δεν ξέρω πώς ακριβώς να το διαχειριστώ και πώς θα φέρομαι και…»

Έφερε τον δείκτη του στα χείλη μου και με σταμάτησε.

«Σσσς, δεν χρειάζεται να αγχώνεσαι για τίποτα. Το μόνο που θα πρέπει να σε νοιάζει είναι να απολαύσεις την φοιτητική σου ζωή μέχρι το μεδούλι. Εγώ θα είμαι πάντα δίπλα σου.»

«Μου το υπόσχεσαι;»

Χαμογέλασε πλατιά.

«Όσο ότι ο ήλιος θα δύσει από την Δύση και θα ανατείλει από την Ανατολή.»

Τον φίλησα βαθιά στο στόμα ρίχνοντας όλο μου το βάρος πάνω του. Εκείνος έπεσε προς τα πίσω παρασέρνοντας με μαζί του.

«Έχουμε ήδη αργήσει,» μου είπε μεταξύ φιλιών και αγγισμάτων.

«Αφού θα τα ακούσω που θα τα ακούσω, τουλάχιστον ας το ευχαριστηθώ λίγο παραπάνω,» είπα αποστομώνοντας τον με ένα φιλί.

Πολλά φιλιά, δαγκωματιές, κραυγές και εκρήξεις ηδονής αργότερα, επιστρέψαμε με τον Τζέικ σπίτι. Με άφησε έξω από την έπαυλη και έφυγε με την υπόσχεση να έρθει το βράδυ, ώστε να μιλήσουμε με τους γονείς μου. Ήταν κάτι που δεν ήθελα με τίποτα να κάνω, αλλά έπρεπε. Δεν ντρεπόμουν καθόλου για την σχέση μου μαζί του. Τον αποχαιρέτισα με ένα φιλί και ετοιμαζόμουν να τρέξω προς το σπίτι μας, όταν παρατήρησα τον Νάουελ να με κοιτάζει μέσα από την τζαμαρία. Δίστασα, ωστόσο τον χαιρέτισα με ένα νεύμα. Δεν το ανταπέδωσε. Ήταν στενοχωρημένος και φαινόταν. Αποφάσισα να πάω να του μιλήσω και μπήκα μέσα στο σπίτι.

«Γεια,» του είπα όσο πιο φυσιολογικά μπορούσα, καθώς η αμηχανία με είχε κατακλύσει.

«Γεια,» είπε και εκείνος σοβαρός και ταυτόχρονα απόμακρος.

Κοιταχτήκαμε για μερικά λεπτά σωπαίνοντας. Τι ηλίθια που ήμουν! Δεν είχα ιδέα τι να του πω και πώς να δικαιολογήσω τα αδικαιολόγητα. Στεκόμουν μπροστά του σαν τον χάνο. Ήταν λες και κάποιος μου είχε πολτοποιήσει τον εγκέφαλο.

«Είστε με τον Τζέικομπ τώρα;» με ρώτησε σπάζοντας την σιωπή εκείνος.

Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου καταφατικά.

«Νάουελ, εγώ…»

Δεν πρόλαβα να ολοκληρώσω καν την σκέψη μου. Με διέκοψε εκείνος.

«Φεύγω, Ρενέσμε.»

Με στενοχώρησε αυτό που είπε, ωστόσο δεν είχα κανένα δικαίωμα να του το εκφράσω.

«Πότε;»

«Απόψε.»

Με κοίταξε με τρεμάμενα μάτια.

«Δεν πρόκειται να ξανάρθω. Την επόμενη φορά που θα με ξαναδείς, θα πρέπει να με έχεις φωνάξει εσύ πίσω.»

Το τελευταίο το είπε με ένα βλέμμα που με τσάκισε.

«Νάουελ, σε… σε αγαπάω,» ψέλλισα με ραγισμένη φωνή.

Μέσα μου υπέφερα να τον βλέπω έτσι. Στενοχωριόμουν τόσο πολύ που η ευτυχία που ένιωθα προκαλούσε τόση δυστυχία σε ένα άλλο άτομο, το οποίο δεν έφταιγε σε τίποτα και μου είχε φερθεί άψογα. Τον αγαπούσα. Ναι, τον αγαπούσα. Όχι με τον τρόπο που ήθελε εκείνος, αλλά τον αγαπούσα πολύ και βαθιά. Ωστόσο, αν εκείνος είχε διαλέξει να μείνει μακριά μου, δεν μπορούσα παρά να σεβαστώ αυτή του την επιλογή.

«Και εγώ σε αγαπάω,» αποκρίθηκε ήρεμα. «Δεν αγαπάω κανέναν άλλον περισσότερο από εσένα. Αλλά έρχομαι δεύτερος. Είσαι ερωτευμένη με κάποιον άλλον με τον οποίο είσαι ευτυχισμένη.»

Έφερε το χέρι του στο πρόσωπο μου και μου χάιδεψε τρυφερά το μάγουλο.

«Θέλω να χαμογελάς πάντα. Θέλω να είσαι πάντα ευτυχισμένη. Και εγώ θα είμαι καλά. Θα σε αγαπάω πάντα, Ρενέσμε.»

Έσκυψε σιγά προς το μέρος μου και με φίλησε απαλά στις άκρες των χειλιών. Ύστερα έφυγε μέσα στο σπίτι, αφήνοντας με να κοιτώ έξω από το παράθυρο απεγνωσμένα το κενό με ένα πελώριο αίσθημα εγκατάλειψης να με πνίγει. Πρώτη φορά με εγκατέλειπε άτομο που αγαπούσα. Ήταν ένας δυσβάσταχτος πόνος. Λες και κολυμπούσα σε μαύρη, φουρτουνιασμένη θάλασσα με κανένα σταθερό σημείο να πιαστώ και να σωθώ.

Ασυναίσθητα, ανασήκωσα το χέρι μου και γραπώθηκα από το τζάμι που βρισκόταν δίπλα μου σφίγγοντας το πολύ δυνατά. Ένιωθα απελπισία και βαριά δυστυχία. Ήθελα να τρέξω πίσω του να του πω να μην φύγει, αλλά δεν μπορούσα να το κάνω. Θα ήταν πολύ εγωιστικό εκ μέρους μου. Αν δεν υπήρχε ο Τζέικομπ, τα πράγματα θα ήταν διαφορετικά. Αλλά ο Τζέικομπ ήταν εδώ και ήταν μαζί μου και δεν θα τον άλλαζα για κανέναν άλλον στον κόσμο. Το ήξερα και το ήξερε και ο Νάουελ, οπότε απλά έπρεπε να φύγει και εγώ να θρηνήσω για την απώλεια του αντιλαμβανόμενη πως πράγματι κάθε αποχαιρετισμός είναι και ένας μικρός θάνατος.

* * *

 **Και ναι, η συνέχεια είναι εδώ! Σύντομα η ιστορία θα έχει ολοκληρωθεί και περιμένω από εσάς να μου πείτε αν θέλετε και δεύτερο μέρος ή όχι. Αναμένω σχολιάκια σας!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	9. Κεφάλαιο 8: Καταστροφή

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 8: Η ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΟΦΗ**

Γύρισα σπίτι δύσθυμη.

«Άργησες,» ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που μου είπε ο πατέρας μου μόλις με είδε.

«Έντουαρντ,» είπε η μητέρα μου χαμηλόφωνα προσπαθώντας να εξομαλύνει την ένταση.

Πήρα μία ανάσα και ετοιμάστηκα να τον αντιμετωπίσω. Άλλωστε όσο πιο σύντομα γινόταν αυτή η συζήτηση τόσο το καλύτερο. Θα με απάλλασσε από αυτόν τον πονοκέφαλο μία και καλή. Έκατσα στον καναπέ απέναντι από τους γονείς μου.

«Είμαι έτοιμη για την κατσάδα,» είπα σκωπτικά.

«Πρόσεχε το ύφος σου!»

«Έντουαρντ, σε παρακαλώ,» επενέβη ακόμα μία φορά η μητέρα μου.

Ύστερα στράφηκε σε εμένα.

«Κοριτσάκι μου, το μόνο που θέλουμε είναι να κάνουμε μία απλή συζήτηση για το πώς έχουν εξελιχθεί τα πράγματα με εσένα και τον Τζέικομπ.»

Δεν δίστασα λεπτό να το ξεφουρνίσω.

«Είμαστε μαζί.»

«Τι εννοείς μαζί;» απαίτησε ο πατέρας μου.

«Είμαστε μαζί. Ζευγάρι πώς το λένε;»

«Έτσι ξαφνικά;»

«Καθόλου ξαφνικά. Είχαμε και οι δύο αισθήματα ο ένας για τον άλλον και απλά βρήκαμε τώρα την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία να τα εκδηλώσουμε.»

«Τώρα, μία εβδομάδα πριν μετακομίσουμε.»

«Τι σχέση έχει αυτό;» ζήτησα να μάθω.

«Δεν ξέρω. Μήπως να περίμενες να δεις πώς θα είναι η ζωή σου εκεί; Δέθηκες με έναν άνθρωπο χωρίς να περιμένεις καθόλου! Εννοείται πως δεν θα σε άφηνε να του γλιτώσεις πριν φύγουμε από το Φορκς. Εννοείται πως φοβόταν τον ανταγωνισμό που θα συναντούσε εκεί πέρα.»

«Τι είναι αυτά που λες!» ξεσπάθωσα. «Γιατί μου φέρεσαι λες και είμαι μωρό; Νομίζεις πως είμαι βρέφος που ο Τζέικομπ με εκμεταλλεύτηκε; Κάνεις τεράστιο λάθος! Είμαι μαζί του γιατί θέλω να είμαι μαζί του. Γιατί χωρίς εκείνον είμαι μίζερη και στενοχωρημένη και καταθλιπτική και γιατί όσο και να μην θέλεις να το παραδεχτείς η αγάπη μου για εκείνον είναι πιο δυνατή από το οτιδήποτε.»

Είχα σηκωθεί όρθια και φώναζα. Τα χέρια μου έτρεμαν από την ένταση.

«Ρενέσμε, σε παρακαλώ, ηρέμησε,» μου είπε η μητέρα μου.

«Όχι, δεν γίνεται να ηρεμήσω. Δεν γίνεται να ηρεμήσω όταν ο ίδιος μου ο πατέρας θέλει να μου καταστρέφει κάθε ευτυχία, απλά και μόνο επειδή δεν χωρά στα δικά του μέτρα!»

«Ο πατέρας σου θέλει μόνο το καλό σου.»

«Και ποιο είναι το καλό μου; Να είμαι δυστυχισμένη;»

«Το καλό σου είναι να γνωρίσεις την ζωή! Να αποκτήσεις εμπειρίες, όνειρα, φιλοδοξίες και όχι να κολλήσεις σε κάποιον από τα δεκαοκτώ σου!» πετάχτηκε ξανά ο πατέρας μου.

«Ο Τζέικομπ με αγαπάει όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο. Νομίζεις είναι εύκολο να βρεις κάποιον να σε αγαπήσει με τέτοιον τρόπο· χωρίς ανταλλάγματα, χωρίς όρους, χωρίς προϋποθέσεις; Μου λες ότι θέλεις να ζήσω. Τι να ζήσω; Τι να αποκτήσω; Η ευτυχία μου βρίσκεται μαζί με τον Τζέικομπ. Η μαμά ήταν ακριβώς στην ηλικία μου όταν παντρευτήκατε και με γεννήσατε. Η μαμά δεν είχε ανάγκη να αποκτήσει εμπειρίες;»

Φώναζα και έκλαιγα, έκλαιγα και φώναζα. Ένιωθα το άδικο να με πνίγει. Δεν μπορούσα να αναπνεύσω, ασφυκτιούσα.

«Η περίπτωση της μητέρας σου ήταν…»

«Τι ήταν;» τον διέκοψα. «Διαφορετική; Αυτό πήγες να πεις; Πού; Γιατί εγώ δεν βλέπω καμία διαφορά. Αγαπώ τον Τζέικομπ όσο αγαπάς και εσύ την μαμά. Δεν στέκουν αυτά που λες! Τα αναίρεσες εσύ ο ίδιος με τις πράξεις σου! Ο Τζέικομπ…»

«Υπάρχουν πράγματα για τον Τζέικομπ που δεν τα ξέρεις.»

«Τι πράγματα; Γιατί δεν μου τα λέτε; Γιατί μου κρατάτε μυστικά; Δεν είμαι μωρό, γαμώτο! Αν έχετε κάτι να πείτε, πείτε το, αλλιώς θα δεχτείτε την απόφαση μου είτε σας αρέσει είτε όχι!»

«Κατέβασε τον τόνο της φωνής σου. Είσαι κόρη μου και θα κάνεις αυτό που λέω,» φώναξε ο πατέρας μου.

«Ναι, είμαι κόρη σου! Κόρη σου, όχι κτήμα σου! Δεν μπορείς να καθορίζεις την ζωή μου, να λες τι είναι καλό και τι είναι κακό, να αποφασίζεις ερήμην μου τα θέλω και τις ανάγκες μου! Και ξέρεις κάτι, είμαι ενήλικη πια! Μπορώ να κάνω ό,τι μου καπνίσει. Θα είμαι με τον Τζέικομπ και δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα για αυτό!»

«Σας παρακαλώ, ηρεμήστε,» προσπάθησε για πολλοστή φορά να αποφορτίσει την ατμόσφαιρα η μητέρα μου χωρίς αποτέλεσμα.

Ένιωθα τόση απογοήτευση και πίκρα από τον ίδιο μου τον πατέρα. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να μου φέρεται έτσι; Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να με καταδυναστεύει τόσο πολύ; Να μην υπολογίζει τις δικές μου ανάγκες, τις δικές μου επιθυμίες. Μόνο την δική του ηρεμία και ασφάλεια. Αν μπορούσε να με είχε κλειδωμένη σε ένα χρυσό κλουβί θα το έκανε. Ξαφνικά η όλη μου ζωή ως τότε αποκαλύφθηκε μπροστά στα μάτια μου σαν μία τεράστια φυλακή. Μία ζωή να με κρατάει μακριά από όλους και από όλα μόνο και μόνο από φόβο μην με χάσει. Να με έχει καταστήσει άβουλη, συναισθηματικά ανώριμη, αντικοινωνική.

Ξέσπασα σε δυνατά κλάματα. Δεν μπορούσα να τα συγκρατήσω ούτε να τα σταματήσω. Έτρεχαν ποτάμια από τα μάτια μου μορφοποιώντας όλα τα παράπονα που ένιωθα μέσα μου να με πνίγουν. Και εγώ που νόμιζα πως με αγαπούσε! Καθόλου δεν με αγαπούσε. Τον εαυτό του αγαπούσε, τον εαυτό του μέσα από εμένα. Δεν με θεωρούσε αυτόνομη, ανεξάρτητη. Για εκείνον ήμουν η κυριαρχία του, η επέκταση του σε αυτόν τον κόσμο. Πώς μπορούσα να είμαι τόσο τυφλή όλα αυτά τα χρόνια; Μία φορά στη ζωή μου πήγα ενάντια στα θέλω του και μου το ανταπέδωσε με κακία και πείσμα και θυμό. Πόσο αγάπη να ήταν αυτό; Και όλα αυτά για μία λογική απαίτηση απέναντι σε ένα παράλογο όχι. Δεν με ένοιαζε όμως. Αν ήθελε να απομακρυνθεί από κοντά μου, τότε ας το έκανε. Ο ψυχολογικός του εκβιασμός δεν θα περνούσε.

Μπορεί να άργησα, αλλά πλέον πήρα τη ζωή μου στα χέρια μου. Η ζωή μου μού ανήκε. Ήταν δική μου και μπορούσα να την δαπανήσω όπως ήθελα εγώ. Κανείς δεν με είχε ρωτήσει, αν ήθελα να γεννηθώ. Αν ήθελα να γεννηθώ έτσι, ένα άτομο χωρίς ταυτότητα, χωρίς ιδιοσυγκρασία. Δύο μισά μέρη που κάνουν ένα μισό όλο. Ένα υβρίδιο που δεν μπορούσε να βρει την θέση της πουθενά μέσα στον κόσμο. Και το μόνο άτομο με το οποίο ένιωθα καλά χωρίς να σκέφτομαι τίποτα, χωρίς να χρειάζεται να εξηγήσω τίποτα, χωρίς να χρειάζεται να είμαι κάτι, ήθελε να μου το πάρει μακριά, να μου το στερήσει. Αυτό δεν θα το επέτρεπα ποτέ, ακόμα και αν το τίμημα ήταν να μην ξαναμιλήσω ποτέ πια μαζί του. Η αγάπη μου για τον Τζέικομπ ήταν πιο δυνατή από οτιδήποτε άλλο και αυτό θα έπρεπε να το καταλάβουν όλοι.

Συγχυσμένη, έτρεξα στο δωμάτιο μου και έκλεισα με δύναμη την πόρτα πίσω μου. Έπεσα στο κρεβάτι και ξέσπασα σε λυγμούς. Ήμουν πιο δυστυχισμένη από ποτέ, αλλά περήφανη που είχα υπερασπιστεί τις επιλογές μου. Αυτό θα συνέχιζα να κάνω και αν ο πατέρας μου δεν μπορούσε να το αποδεχτεί, τότε απλά θα με έχανε από τη ζωή του. Δεν υπήρχε μέση οδός. Σίγουρη για την απόφαση μου σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι και αποφάσισα να φύγω κρυφά να πάω να δω τον Τζέικ. Κράτησα την αναπνοή μου και σιγουρεύτηκα πως οι γονείς μου δεν ήταν σπίτι. Τους είχα ακούσει πριν να ανοίγουν την πόρτα και να φεύγουν και θεώρησα πως θα είχαν πάει στην έπαυλη. Άνοιξα το παράθυρο μου και πήδηξα με άνεση στο έδαφος. Άρχισα να τρέχω προς τον καταυλισμό.

Σε ελάχιστη ώρα βρισκόμουν στο δάσος πολύ κοντά στο σπίτι του Τζέικομπ. Ετοιμαζόμουν να εμφανιστώ στον δρόμο, όταν κίνηση έξω από το γκαράζ του με σταμάτησε. Παρατήρησα πως ήταν ο πατέρας μου και μιλούσε έντονα με τον Τζέικομπ. Χωρίς να το θέλω μπορούσα να ακούσω τον πατέρα μου να ωρύεται και τον Τζέικομπ να φωνάζει επίσης. Ήταν τα δικά του λόγια που μου τράβηξαν περισσότερο την προσοχή και κοκάλωσα στην θέση μου.

«Δεν γίνεται να ζητάς αυτό το πράγμα. Δεν γίνεται να μου ζητάς να μείνω μακριά της. Η Ρενέσμε είναι η ζωή μου. Θα πεθάνω χωρίς αυτήν!»

«Πρέπει να της αφήσεις λίγο χώρο!» αντέκρουσε ο πατέρας μου. «Πρέπει να την αφήσεις να ζήσει, να μπορεί να διαλέξει. Αν βρίσκεται συνεχώς κοντά σου δεν θα μπορέσει ποτέ να ξεφύγει από την σχέση σας. Την καταδυναστεύεις, δεν το βλέπεις; Πρέπει να την αφήσεις ελεύθερη!»

Πώς τολμούσε ο πατέρας μου να επεμβαίνει στην σχέση μου με τον Τζέικομπ; Ποιος του έδωσε αυτό το δικαίωμα; Αυτό παραπήγαινε! Έπρεπε να τον βάλω στην θέση του αυτή την στιγμή. Ήμουν έτοιμη να αποκαλυφθώ, όταν η φωνή του Τζέικομπ και κυρίως αυτό που είπε με έκαναν να μείνω ακούνητη μην αναπνέοντας σχεδόν για να μην χάσω ούτε μία λέξη.

«Ελεύθερη; Ελεύθερη όπως άφησες εσύ την Μπέλα, όταν την εγκατέλειψες και έμεινα εγώ να μαζεύω τα κομμάτια της;»

Τι; Ο πατέρας μου είχε εγκαταλείψει τη μητέρα μου; Πότε; Και τι εννοούσε ο Τζέικ ότι μάζεψε τα κομμάτια της; Ήξερα ότι γνωρίζονταν πριν γεννηθώ, αλλά πως ήταν καλοί φίλοι, τίποτα περισσότερο.

«Ξέρεις πολύ καλά, γιατί έφυγα μακριά από την Μπέλα και όταν γύρισα ορκίστηκα πως δεν θα ξαναφύγω ποτέ πια. Η Ρενέσμε δεν είναι το ίδιο! Η Μπέλα ήταν ευάλωτη, ήταν άνθρωπος! Η Ρενέσμε από τον μόνο που κινδυνεύει είναι από εσένα! Ξέρεις πόσο θα πληγωθεί, όταν μάθει την αλήθεια; Όταν μάθει πως πριν γεννηθεί ήσουν ερωτευμένος με την μητέρα της; Ότι είχατε φιληθεί; Όταν μάθει όλες αυτές τις σκέψεις που υπήρχαν στο μυαλό σου για εκείνη; Ότι ακόμα με το που γεννήθηκε ήθελες να την σκοτώσεις, γιατί νόμιζες ότι η Μπέλα είχε πεθάνει στην γέννα; Και τελικά δεν το έκανες γιατί δεν είχες άλλη επιλογή;»

«Όλα αυτά που λες είναι βλακείες! Τα πράγματα άλλαξαν εντελώς από τότε και το ξέρεις καλύτερα από εμένα! Όλοι σας θέλατε να κάνει έκτρωση η Μπέλα! Και εσύ ο ίδιος! Όταν ήταν ακόμα έγκυος, αποκαλούσες το μωρό σας _πράγμα_. Δεν την ήθελες, παραδέξου το!»

«Ναι, δεν την ήθελα και γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά το λόγο. Αλλά αυτό δεν έχει καμία σημασία. Δεν είναι το ίδιο. Γιατί δεν το παραδέχεσαι πως αν μάθει την αλήθεια θα καταλάβει πως την βλέπεις σαν υποκατάστατο. Μέχρι και το βραχιόλι που της έκανες για τα γενέθλια της ήταν ίδιο με αυτό που είχες δώσει πριν από χρόνια στην Μπέλα.»

Δεν άντεχα να ακούω άλλο! Τα αυτιά μου βούιζαν, το κεφάλι μου γύριζε, νόμιζα πως αν κάτσω ακόμα λίγο θα πέθαινα! Ασυναίσθητα έπιασα το λαιμό μου προσπαθώντας να αναπνεύσω. Αισθάνθηκα το βραχιόλι που μου είχε χαρίσει ο Τζέικομπ. Το τράβηξα με δύναμη και το πέταξα κάτω. Άρχισα να τρέχω όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα μακριά. Δεν με ένοιαζε αν καταλάβαιναν ότι τους άκουγα. Δεν με ένοιαζε τίποτα πλέον.

Όλα ένα ψέμα! Όλη μου η ζωή ένα ψέμα! Ο πατέρας μου που διατεινόταν ότι ήμουν ότι σημαντικότερο είχε, δεν ήθελε καν να γεννηθώ! Ο Τζέικ που έλεγε ότι με αγαπούσε πιο πολύ από τον καθένα, προσπάθησε να με σκοτώσει μόλις γεννήθηκα! Να με σκοτώσει! Να με σκοτώσει, ο Τζέικομπ! Και γιατί; Γιατί ήταν ερωτευμένος με την μητέρα μου! Ερωτευμένος με την μητέρα μου! Και είχαν φιληθεί όταν ο πατέρας μου την είχε εγκαταλείψει και εκείνη έτρεξε για παρηγοριά στον φίλο της!

Πόση αθλιότητα, πόση υποκρισία, πόσα ψέματα! Και όλοι τα ήξεραν, όλοι με άφηναν να ζω στην φούσκα του παραμυθιού μου και κανείς δεν μου άνοιγε τα μάτια! Τους μισούσα όλους! Όλους! Μού φέρονταν σαν νευρόσπαστο που του τραβάνε τα νήματα και αυτό χορεύει! Ένα σάρκινο ανδρείκελο χωρίς ταυτότητα, παρόν και μοίρα. Μου είχαν φτιάξει μία ζωή στα μέτρα τους, στην οποία όμως δεν χωρούσα, γιατί δεν ήταν ποτέ δικιά μου.

Δεν την ήθελα πια αυτήν την ζωή! Τους την πετάω στα μούτρα αυτήν την ζωή! Η πάντα γλυκιά, συγκαταβατική, κατανοητική Ρενέσμε! Η αγαπημένη κόρη, η αφοσιωμένη αγαπημένη, η άριστη μαθήτρια, η ισορροπημένη, η ευγενική, η ψύχραιμη, η καλόβολη! Η ηλίθια! Η ανόητη! Η εύπιστη! Όλα για τους άλλους, τίποτα για την ίδια! Τέρμα! Τέρμα ως εδώ! Δεν μου αξίζετε! Δεν αξίζετε την αγάπη μου, τον σεβασμό μου, την εκτίμηση μου, τίποτα! Ψεύτες, υποκριτές, μηχανορράφοι, δολοπλόκοι!

Ο πατέρας μου! Ο πατέρας μου! Πώς μπορούσε ο πατέρας μου να μου λέει να μην σπαταλήσω τη ζωή μου, όταν δεν ήθελε να γεννηθώ καν! Η μητέρα μου! Πώς μπορούσε να μου λέει ότι είναι πολύ χαρούμενη που είμαι με τον Τζέικ, ενώ πριν από έξι χρόνια έτρεφε αισθήματα για αυτόν! Η οικογένεια μου! Πώς μπορούσαν να πιστεύουν ότι πρεσβεύουν ανώτερες αρχές όταν με αφήναν να ζω μέσα σε μία τεράστια πλάνη, κατασκευασμένη πλάνη; Ο Τζέικ! Πώς μπορούσε να μου κάνει έρωτα όταν ήταν ερωτευμένος με την μητέρα μου! Τι ήμουν για αυτόν; Το τρόπαιο παρηγοριάς; Δεν καταφέραμε την μάνα, ευτυχώς μας έκατσε η κόρη; Πώς μπορούσε να λέει ότι ήμουν η ζωή του, όταν είχε προσπαθήσει να με εξαφανίσει αμέσως μετά την γέννηση μου!

Έτρεχα, έτρεχα, έτρεχα! Βγήκα από το δάσος, βγήκα από τον καταυλισμό, πέρασα το όριο που χώριζε την Λα Πους από το Φορκς και συνέχισα να τρέχω, να τρέχω, να τρέχω, να τρέχω! Κανείς δε με ακολουθούσε. Ή δε με είχαν δει ή απλά δεν τους ένοιαζε! Εμένα πάντως δεν με ένοιαζε! Καθόλου! Για κανέναν από αυτούς! Δεν ήθελα να τους ξαναδώ στα μάτια μου! Ποτέ!

Σταμάτησα μόνο όταν έφτασα στον δρόμο που οδηγούσε στο σπίτι μου. Ένιωσα μία απέραντη μοναξιά και μία απέραντη απόγνωση να με καταβάλει. Τι θα έκανα τώρα; Πού θα πήγαινα; Ήμουν μόνη σε αυτόν τον κόσμο πια. Μόνη και παράταιρη. Κοίταξα γύρω μου προσπαθώντας να βρω ένα δείγμα, ένα σημάδι για το πώς να συνεχίσω. Τότε παρατήρησα να έρχεται προς το μέρος μου μία μηχανή που μου θύμιζε πάρα πολλά. Πλησίασε και σταμάτησε δίπλα μου. Ήταν ο Νάουελ. Τα έχασε με το που με είδε.

«Ρενέσμε; Τι κάνεις εδώ; Στην μέση του δρόμου;»

«Φεύγεις;» τον ρώτησα.

«Ναι.»

«Θα με πάρεις μαζί σου;»

Η ερώτηση μου τον κατέπληξε.

«Τι; Τι λες; Έτσι; Πώς; Για πού; Και η οικογένεια σου; Ο Τζέικομπ; Η ζωή σου;»

Πήγα κοντά του και ακούμπησα τα ακροδάχτυλα μου στα χείλη του σταματώντας τον.

«Πάρε με μαζί σου,» του ζήτησα κοιτώντας τον παρακλητικά στα αμφιταλαντευόμενα του μάτια.

Όταν λίγα λεπτά μετά χτύπησε το τηλέφωνο μου, βρισκόμασταν ήδη πάνω στην μηχανή του με άγνωστη κατεύθυνση. Είχα ξεχάσει πως το είχα βάλει στην τσέπη του τζιν μου. Ήταν ο Τζέικομπ. Το σήκωσα.

«Ρενέσμε! Πού είσαι; Μωρό μου, όλα αυτά που άκουσες ήταν διαστρεβλωμένα. Μωρό μου, άφησε με να σου εξηγήσω και θα τα καταλάβεις όλα! Αγάπη μου, σε παρακαλώ, πες μου πού είσαι να έρθω να σε βρω. Πρέπει να σου εξηγήσω, δώσε μου μία ευκαιρία!»

«Φτάνει, Τζέικομπ,» τον έκοψα απότομα με παγερή φωνή. «Μία ζωή ήμουν πολύ καλή με όλους. Πλέον, δεν έχω άλλες ευκαιρίες να δώσω. Μην με ψάξετε. Δεν θέλω να ξαναδώ κανέναν από εσάς.»

Το έκλεισα πριν προλάβει να με κουράσει και με άλλες δικαιολογίες. Κοίταξα μία τελευταία φορά την φωτογραφία στην οθόνη. Εγώ με τον Τζέικομπ αγκαλιά. Παρελθόν. Άπλωσα το χέρι μου και άνοιξα τα δάχτυλα μου, αφήνοντας το ακριβό κινητό, ειδική παραγγελία για εμένα, να παρασυρθεί από τον αέρα και να σκάσει με δύναμη στην άσφαλτο πίσω μας. Τύλιξα σφιχτά τα χέρια μου γύρω από τον Νάουελ και έκλεισα τα μάτια αναπνέοντας την βαθιά μυρωδιά του, ενώ χανόμασταν στην απεραντοσύνη της εθνικής. Η καλή Ρενέσμε είχε πια πεθάνει. Είχε έρθει η ώρα να γεννηθεί το κακό κορίτσι.

* * *

 **Και αυτή η ιστορία έφτασε στο τέλος της. Αυτά ήταν τα κεφάλαια που έχω ήδη γράψει. Θα σας ενδιέφερε να την συνεχίσω; Αν ναι, πείτε μου παρακαλώ στα σχόλια!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Τώρα που ο Τζέικομπ έφυγε από το προσκήνιο λες να γίνει κάτι με τον Νάουελ;**

 **Αναμένω τις εντυπώσεις σας!**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	10. Κεφάλαιο 9: Εφιάλτης

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 9: ΕΦΙΑΛΤΗΣ**

 _«Νέσι, έλα!»_

 _Σήκωσα τα μάτια μου και είδα τον Τζέικομπ να με φωνάζει μέσα από την θάλασσα. Βρισκόμασταν στην παραλία Λα Πους, στο Φορκς. Χαμογέλασα και άρχισα να κολυμπάω προς το μέρος του. Όσο όμως πιο κοντά του προσπαθούσα να φτάσω, τόσο εκείνος απομακρυνόταν. Πάλευα να κολυμπήσω όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα, άλλα έμοιαζε να μην είναι αρκετό._

 _«Τζέικ!» φώναξα απεγνωσμένα._

 _Εκείνος με κοιτούσε με ένα σαρδόνιο χαμόγελο όλο υποσχέσεις. Είχα κουραστεί, έβαλα όμως όλες μου τις δυνάμεις και συνέχισα να κολυμπάω. Κολυμπούσα, κολυμπούσα, κολυμπούσα, μα ήταν σαν να μην προχωρούσα καθόλου, σαν να έμενα συνεχώς στο ίδιο σημείο. Καταπονημένη κοίταξα με παράπονο τον Τζέικομπ που παρέμενε μακριά μου._

 _«Τι είναι, Νες; Δεν τα κατάφερες;» με ρώτησε με χλευαστικό τόνο._

 _«Δεν πειράζει, Τζέικομπ. Είμαι εγώ εδώ για σένα.»_

 _Ξαφνικά είδα την μητέρα μου δίπλα του._

 _«Μαμά;» απόρησα._

 _Εκείνη με κοίταξε περιφρονητικά και ύστερα γύρισε προς τον Τζέικομπ. Τον φίλησε στο στόμα. Την φίλησε και αυτός. Έμεινα να τους παρατηρώ να φιλιούνται παθιασμένα._

 _«Θεέ μου, τι κάνετε;» φώναζα εξαγριωμένη και χτυπούσα με μανία τα νερά για να τους τραβήξω την προσοχή._

 _Δεν μου έδιναν καμία σημασία. Συνέχιζαν να φιλιούνται. Τότε ένιωσα κρύα χέρια να με περιβάλλουν. Στράφηκα απότομα και είδα το όμορφο πρόσωπο του πατέρα μου._

 _«Μπαμπά,» κλαψούρισα. «Κοίτα τι κάνουν!»_

 _«Σσσς, έλα, μωρό μου, έλα στην αγκαλιά μου. Εδώ δεν θα σε πειράξει κανένας. Έλα, μωρό μου, έλα.»_

 _Με τράβηξε στο κρύο του σώμα σφίγγοντας με δυνατά πάνω του. Στην αρχή ένιωσα ασφάλεια και ανακούφιση. Ωστόσο σταδιακά αυτά τα θετικά συναισθήματα μετατράπηκαν σε δυσφορία και αργότερα σε πόνο. Με πίεζε πάρα πολύ. Προσπάθησα να απελευθερωθώ από την λαβή του, αλλά ένιωθα τα χέρια του ίδιες μέγγενες._

 _«Μπαμπά, δεν μπορώ να αναπνεύσω!»_

 _«Σσσς,» ξανάπε απλά εκείνος. «Ηρέμησε, Ρενέσμε. Σε λίγο όλα τα προβλήματα σου θα τελειώσουν. Κλείσε τα μάτια και σταμάτα να σκέφτεσαι. Ο μπαμπάς είναι εδώ.»_

 _Αύξησε και άλλο την πίεση. Ένιωσα τα πλευρά μου να συνθλίβονται κάτω από την δύναμη του. Ουρλιάζοντας από πόνο τον χτυπούσα με όλα μου τα κουράγια για να με αφήσει, εκείνος όμως δεν χαλάρωνε καθόλου την αρπαγή του. Με πίεζε, με πίεζε, με πίεζε, και άλλο, και άλλο, και άλλο, και άλλο, καθώς τα κόκκαλα μου έσπαγαν το ένα μετά το άλλο. Τότε συνειδητοποίησα, ότι δεν θα σταματούσε πριν με σκοτώσει…_

Άνοιξα απότομα τα μάτια μου και άρχισα να παίρνω βαθιές ανάσες, για να ηρεμήσω την λαχανιασμένη αναπνοή μου. Είχα ιδρώσει και έσταζα ολόκληρη, ενώ τα σκεπάσματα στο κρεβάτι μαρτυρούσαν ταραχώδη ύπνο. Μού πήρε αρκετό χρόνο να ανακτήσω όλες μου τις αισθήσεις και να αντιληφθώ πού στην πραγματικότητα βρισκόμουν.

Έφερα μία γύρα το δωμάτιο με το βλέμμα. Δύο μονά κρεβάτια, χωρισμένα από ένα κομοδίνο. Μία ντουλάπα, μία τηλεόραση, ένα κλιματιστικό, μία τουαλέτα με έναν μεγάλο καθρέφτη. Στην επιφάνεια του μπορούσα να δω την αντανάκλαση μου. Έμοιαζα θλιβερή· ήμουν θλιβερή. Σε ένα δωμάτιο ξενοδοχείου, κάπου στο Νέο Μεξικό, μακριά από τους δικούς μου. Η λέξη μου προκάλεσε απίστευτη οδύνη. Ποιοι δικοί μου; Δεν ήταν πια δικοί μου. Δεν ήξερα τίποτα για αυτούς. Ήταν ξένοι.

Σηκώθηκα αργά από το κρεβάτι και κατευθύνθηκα προς το μπάνιο. Έβγαλα το δανεικό T-shirt που μου είχε δώσει ο Νάουελ και που μου έφτανε μέχρι τους μηρούς και μπήκα στη ντουζιέρα ανοίγοντας το νερό στο τέρμα, να πέσει πάνω μου με όση περισσότερη ορμή γινόταν, να βγω εντελώς από την επήρεια του ονείρου. Όσο όμως νερό και να έριχνα πάνω μου, η αλήθεια του δεν θα ακυρωνόταν. Το ψέμα της ζωής μου δεν θα αναιρούταν.

Να νομίζω πως είμαι το πιο αγαπημένο πλάσμα στον κόσμο, όταν ο ίδιος μου ο πατέρας δεν ήθελε καν να γεννηθώ και όταν ο μεγάλος έρωτας της ζωής μου είχε αποπειραθεί να με σκοτώσει λίγα λεπτά μετά την γέννηση μου. Να νιώθω το πιο τυχερό κορίτσι του κόσμου που είχα τέτοια οικογένεια, όταν όλοι με άφηναν να ζω σε μία πλαστική ροζ φούσκα, όπου οι γονείς μου με λάτρευαν, οι θείοι μου με λάτρευαν, οι παππούδες μου με λάτρευαν, ο Τζέικομπ με λάτρευε.

Η πλαστική φούσκα, όμως, έσκασε και έμεινα εγώ να μετράω τις πληγές μου από έναν Τζέικομπ που ήταν ερωτευμένος με την μητέρα μου, από μία μητέρα που είχε ερωτοτροπήσει με τον σύντροφο μου και από έναν πατέρα και μία οικογένεια που με υπερπροστάτευαν μόνο και μόνο, για να μην μάθω την αλήθεια και φύγω μακριά τους. Την είχα μάθει, ωστόσο, και είχα φύγει πολύ μακριά τους και δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν τίποτα για αυτό πλέον. Ό,τι και να γινόταν δεν θα γύριζα πίσω.

Έκλεισα την βρύση και βγήκα έξω από τη ντουζιέρα βρέχοντας το πάτωμα κάτω από τα πόδια μου. Τύλιξα τα μαλλιά μου σε μία πετσέτα και επέστρεψα στο δωμάτιο τυλίγοντας το σώμα μου σε μία μεγαλύτερη. Σήκωσα το βλέμμα μου και είδα το Νάουελ να στέκεται μαρμαρωμένος στην μέση του δωματίου και να με κοιτάει. Όταν οι ματιές μας συναντήθηκαν, κατέβασε ντροπιασμένος το κεφάλι του και γύρισε απότομα από την άλλη πλευρά πιάνοντας αμήχανα τον αυχένα του με το αριστερό του χέρι.

«Καλησπέρα! Δεν ήξερα ότι έκανες μπάνιο.»

«Καλησπέρα. Δεν πειράζει.»

«Έχεις ώρα που ξύπνησες;»

«Όχι, πολύ. Πού ήσουν;»

«Σού έφερα κάτι να φας και καινούργια ρούχα. Συγνώμη που δεν σε ξύπνησα, αλλά κοιμόσουν βαθιά.»

«Ναι, δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα. Έχω συνηθίσει να φοράω ρούχα που έχουν πάρει άλλοι για εμένα,» είπα με ειρωνεία και πλησίασα το κρεβάτι μου, όπου βρίσκονταν μερικές πλαστικές σακούλες.

«Ελπίζω να σου αρέσουν.»

«Ναι, οκέι.»

Δεν με ενδιέφερε καθόλου τι θα φορούσα. Ωστόσο, όταν άνοιξα τις σακούλες εντυπωσιάστηκα από το καλό του γούστο. Μου είχε φέρει ένα στενό μαύρο τζιν, μία άσπρη κοντομάνικη μπλούζα με μαύρα λογότυπα και μαύρα δερμάτινα μποτάκια μέχρι τον αστράγαλο με ασημένια αγκράφα.

«Σε ευχαριστώ! Είναι πολύ ωραία.»

«Χαίρομαι που σου αρέσουν. Δοκίμασε τα.»

Έβγαλα την πετσέτα και αφού φόρεσα τα καινούργια εσώρουχα που επίσης μου είχε πάρει έβαλα το νέο μου συνολάκι.

«Πώς είμαι;» ρώτησα.

Ο Νάουελ που μέχρι τότε παρέμενε με στραμμένη την πλάτη του σε εμένα γύρισε για να με δει.

«Είσαι πολύ γκραντζ,» σχολίασε χαμογελώντας.

Πήγα στο μπάνιο, για να στεγνώσω τα μαλλιά μου.

«Είσαι καλά;» με ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον.

Δεν φώναζε, δεν χρειαζόταν. Τον άκουγα μία χαρά παρά το θόρυβο από το πιστολάκι.

«Καλά,» είπα αποφασιστικά.

Μέχρι που τέλειωσα το στέγνωμα δεν ξαναμίλησε. Βγήκα από το μπάνιο και τον είδα να κρατάει ένα μαύρο, δερμάτινο τζάκετ.

«Για να μην κρυώνεις επάνω στην μηχανή.»

Τον ευχαρίστησα και χάιδεψα το σκληρό ύφασμα. Σε όλη τη διαδρομή και ειδικά την νύχτα τουρτούριζα. Ο Νάουελ δεν ήταν τόσο κρύος όσο οι βρικόλακες, αλλά ούτε τόσο ζεστός όσο εγώ. Θυμήθηκα την ζεστασιά και την θαλπωρή που αισθανόμουν μέσα στα χέρια του Τζέικομπ και η πίκρα και το παράπονο για όλα αυτά που πίστευα για δικά μου με κατέκλυσαν υγραίνοντας τα μάτια μου. Σφίχτηκα για να μη δακρύσω. Ο Νάουελ το κατάλαβε.

«Ξέρω ότι δεν θέλεις να μου πεις και για αυτό δεν σε πιέζω, αλλά όποτε είσαι έτοιμη να μιλήσεις, εγώ θα είμαι εκεί να σε ακούσω,» μου είπε κοιτώντας με στα μάτια.

Κατένευσα προσπαθώντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο να του δείξω την ευγνωμοσύνη μου για την διακριτικότητα του. Όχι, δεν ήμουν ακόμα έτοιμη να μιλήσω και ούτε ήξερα, αν θα ήμουν ποτέ. Μερικά πράγματα καλύτερα απλά να τα θάβεις μέσα σου. Πράγματα που δεν σταματούν να σε πληγώνουν.

«Λοιπόν; Θα φάμε;» με ρώτησε ο Νάουελ για να ελαφρύνει την ατμόσφαιρα. «Σου πήρα κινέζικο που ξέρω πως σου αρέσει.»

«Ευχαριστώ, είσαι πολύ γλυκός,» είπα ειλικρινά και άνοιξα την σακούλα με το φαγητό.

Μέσα υπήρχαν πολλές συσκευασίες.

«Αυτό είναι _πολύ_ κινέζικο!» αστειεύτηκα μπροστά στην ογκώδη ποσότητα φαγητού που είχε πάρει ο Νάουελ.

«Φάε όσο θες.»

«Εντάξει, η αλήθεια είναι ότι πεινάω πολύ.»

Καθίσαμε να φάμε. Όση ώρα τρώγαμε, ο Νάουελ με κοιτούσε ασταμάτητα, αλλά δεν έλεγα τίποτα. Αν μην τι άλλο, δεν μπορούσα να του απαγορέψω να με κοιτάει. Με ποιο δικαίωμα; Είχα εισβάλει στη ζωή του με το έτσι θέλω χωρίς να τον ρωτήσω καν.

«Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα;» τον ρώτησα αφού τελείωσα το φαγητό μου.

Είχα φάει σχεδόν τα πάντα και ήταν όλα πολύ νόστιμα.

«Δεν ξέρω. Θες να μείνουμε εδώ;»

«Όχι, θέλω να πάμε ακόμα πιο μακριά.»

Το μόνο που είχα αναφέρει για την φυγή μου, ήταν ότι ήθελα να απομακρυνθώ από το Φορκς όσο περισσότερο γινόταν. Οι λόγοι παρέμεναν σκιώδεις. Πιθανώς να είχε καταλάβει κάτι, αλλά δεν μου το είχε πει.

«Μπορούμε να συνεχίσουμε Νότια, προς το Μεξικό. Απλά θα χρειαστείς διαβατήριο.»

Τον κοίταξα ανέλπιδα.

«Διαβατήριο;»

«Ναι, για να περάσεις τα σύνορα.»

«Δεν μπορώ να βγάλω διαβατήριο. Δεν έχω κανένα χαρτί ταυτότητας. Εξάλλου δεν γίνεται να περιμένουμε τόσο καιρό εδώ.»

 _Θα με ανακαλύψουν_. Αυτό ωστόσο δεν του το είπα.

«Από την άλλη…» ξεκίνησε να λέει.

«Από την άλλη τι;» ρώτησα ανυπόμονα.

«Να,» άρχισε διστακτικά. «Έχω ένα γνωστό εδώ που φτιάχνει ψεύτικα διαβατήρια. Ίσως αυτός μπορέσει να μας βοηθήσει.»

«Ναι, σε παρακαλώ! Θέλω να φύγω από την Αμερική!»

Με κοίταξε σοβαρά στα μάτια.

«Είσαι σίγουρη ότι αυτό θέλεις;»

«Πιο σίγουρη από οτιδήποτε άλλο,» είπα συνειδητά αποφασισμένη.

«Εντάξει, λοιπόν. Απόψε κιόλας θα πάμε να τον βρούμε.»

* * *

 **Και η πλοκή συνεχίζεται. Πώς σας φαίνεται η εξέλιξη της Νέσι; Η σχέση της με τον Νάουελ; Τι λέτε να γίνει παρακάτω. Πείτε μου στα σχόλια!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


End file.
